The New Comers
by ZeppyMay
Summary: A new dawn was rising for Easton Academy; a mix of new with a dash of old. Some remain, yet some have moved on, and some are just arriving. This is the story of the new comers, the newly mentioned, and even your most beloved. Enjoy. Read & Review!
1. Occhi Viola

**Just to let you know, this is my first Fanfic story, and I'm very excited about it! This story was inspired by the Private Roleplay forum made by Irrevocably Ives. Also, Zaidee Lou, Meg Nik, This Rhythm, Glyndewar, and ShadeaKlondikeBar contributed to this idea with their original characters. Thank you to all of the members I mentioned above. They're owed most of the credit; I just put all of their ideas together! I want to thank them for allowing me to make this! So, anyway, enjoy the story and be sure to review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Easton Acadmey, along with all the original characters belong to Kate Brian.**

* * *

><p>To some, Easton Academy is a safe haven, to others a hell. You never knew what category you were going to fall under until you saw the school, and once you did, you could feel it. Somehow, you just knew what it was going to be like. The ivy covered buildings stirred something inside of you: excitement or dread. No other emotion has ever been described. Just those two lone ripples of realization. Most often, it was excitement, but every once in a while, Easton Academy was the last resort for some spoiled, rotten kid, and that's where the dread myth came from. Past students and some teachers would say that when the car you travel in finds that tiny sign on the side of the road, you start feeling, but only when you actually see the school does your fate come to life. You're either going to love it or hate it. No inbetweens. As that restored, black Mercedes Benz turned onto the small road, the girl that was anxiously looking out the window already knew what she was feeling, and it was excitement. Once the car stopped in front of the ivy covered Bradwell Hall, the door immediately opened to reveal a tall, Italian girl.<p>

As Skyee Fairchild stepped out of her parents restored 1972 Mercedes Benz, she let a full smile graze her naturally tan face. She'd been bouncing in her seat the whole two hours over to Easton, Connecticut from New York City. She'd been looking forward to arriving all summer break. It was the only thing she dreamed about while visiting her native home in the United Kingdom. Even the gorgeous Florence, Italy couldn't hold her attention as she visited her many cousins and avoided the beautiful men who tried to get her attention; she never gave them a second glance; only Easton Academy could spark her interest. Looking at the dark brick, ivy covered building, she let a bright smile graze over her face making the deep dimples in her cheeks seem huge. Skyee quickly yanked the two old Louis Vaton suitcases her mother had given her out of the trunk. She attempted to grab her paints, canvases, and easels as well, but it proved to be impossible. A strong hand quickly reached out to help.

"Here, darling, let me help you with that," her father, Thomas Fairchild, offered in his British accent smiling an adorable grin full of dimples that Skyee, herself, had inherited.

"Sure," she said smiling brighter with her matching accent, "I would appreciate that immensely."

"Anything for you, darling," her mother said in her flowing Italian accent that melted in the air like butter.

Skyee, along with her mother and father, walked up to her room ignoring the smirks and stares she got from the other girls at the scene of her parents help, or maybe it was the fact that her mother, Luna Fairchild, was an international supermodel who was now weighed down in art supplies. Either way, the raven haired beauty didn't mind; Skyee would rather have her parent's help than some strange butler's. She walked into her assigned room and nearly cried at the poor bare walls. She would have given anything to paint on those bleached surfaces, but she knew she would never be allowed. She let her borrowed suitcase fall to the floor with a _plop _as she grabbed both of her parents into a bone crunching hug.

"I love you both, dearly," she said. After they echoed their love to her, they left.

Skyee plugged in her iPhone dock and let one of her many favorite singers, Alex Goot, drown out all the clacking heels in the hallway. She slowly started organizing her room somewhat. She noticed that there was only one bed in the small room.

_So, I've got a single,_ she thought to herself happily.

As Skyee passed her window she noticed that she could see a bit of the Hudson River, but mostly she saw straight into the neighboring dorm. Skyee quickly jotted down on a piece of sketch paper with a charcoal sketching pencil that she needed curtains. She casted her violet eyes down at the gravel drive below seeing more and more cars coming and going. Getting bored with the scene below her, Skyee plopped down on her bare mattress and smiled happily for the first time in a long time.

Back in the gravel, circle driveway, Zaira Fletcher was driving up in her families simple black town car, with Owen, Penn, Ed, Daquen and Kurt all shoved in the back. Zaira was playing with the hem of her black jersey knit cable shirt as they pulled up into the loop where they would be unloading their things. Seeing the tall, almost lanky, girls that littered the sidewalk, Zaria instantly felt inadequate which was nothing new. She'd never felt as if she were good enough; she was never told that she was. Brushing a few dark, stray curls away from her crystal blue eyes, Zaria let out a deep breath before getting out the car.

The five boys, who were a mixture of her brothers and step-brothers, quickly exited the vehicle and grabbed the few bags they bothered to bring with them. Their butler, James, then helped Zaira with the bags she brought along with her which were as many as the boys' luggage put together. As they made their way into Bradwell, Zaira took a deep breath and immediately felt more at ease then she had a few moments ago. She was happy to be away from everybody, especially her mother and her nagging ways. Quickly banishing thoughts of the outrageous woman, Zaria took in her surroundings. The dorm was nice, not as elegant as her penthouse in the Upper East Side, but it was nice nonetheless. In the entry way of the building, she said goodbye to her butler and companion, as she continued to make the trek up the flights of stairs, carrying all the her bags with her.

She had almost made it to her room when her scrawny arms gave out and the small suitcases she had been carrying clattered to the ground. Luckily, not many girls were around to witness this, so she quickly began picking the small luggage up off the ground hoping nobody would notice her small form on the ground. Much to Zaria's dismay, Skyee barely heard a thump over the music flowing though her small room that played through her speakers, but she heard it none the less. The tall girl opened her door and saw a very flustered Zaria on the ground surrounded by small bags that easily outweighed the petite girl. Skyee plopped on her knees beside the girl ready to help.

"Here let me help you with those," the British beauty grinned as she picked up two of the bags and smiled at the girl. She noted that the petite teen was quite pretty.

Looking up, Zaira was met with the violet eyes of the most beautiful girl who seemed like a giant compared to her own 5'2" height. Zaira gave her a hesitant smile, but accepted her gratitude gratefully.

"Thanks," she whispered quietly, this was not the first impression that she wanted to make amongst these people. As Zaria stood up, she hastily grabbed the bags from the tall girl and made her way down the hall without making eye contact. Zaria quickly realized that she had walked too far. Silently cursing herself, Zaria walked back up the hallway looking intently at the numbers nailed on the doors feeling like a complete dumbass.

Skyee leaned her entire 5'11" body against her door frame as she watched the girl wander around the hallway with her petite frame loaded down with bags. As she walked back towards her, Skyee just raised a dark eyebrow at the girl as she tried to hide the smile that threatened to spread over her full lips. Masking her entertained face, Skyee faced Zaria.

"What's your room number?" Skyee asked the small girl trying not to chuckle. Zaira could here the slight mocking edge to the tall girls voice and simply smirked at her. Zaria knew that she most likely looked ridiculous at the moment, so she didn't blame Skyee for being amused. In all honestly, the tall, raven-haired girl seemed like someone Zaira could eventually learn to get along with.

"It's 277. Got any idea where it is? Obviously it's on the second floor but..." Zaira said gesturing around with her arm, causing the bags that were being supported by that arm to drop to the ground. Wishing her bad luck would end now, she sheepishly smiled at the statuesque beauty.

"Well, this is 274, so it would be down that way," Skyee said gesturing to the right end of the hallway. "You should defiantly let me help you with those bags, I don't mind a smidge," she offered with kind violet eyes.

"Ahh that would explain it." Zaira said, looking down the hallway towards the other end. "I am okay though, thanks for offering." She said kindly declining the freakishly tall girls offer. "I just need to stop talking with my hands and I should be fine." Zaria said as she started down the hallway, giving the tall girl her dazzling smile. However, she quickly turned around to thank her for her help."Um, thank you, my statuesque friend..." Zaria said trying to remember if they'd ever introduced themselves.

Skyee let out a loud musical laugh, "It's Skyee, and you're welcome, you little pixie," she smirked not believing they hadn't introduced themselves yet.

Zaria laughed as well, "It's Zaria, besides I am not that tiny, ever think you are just freakishly tall?" Zaria asked sarcastically, laughing lightly.

"Of course not," Skyee said dismissing the idea immediately, "My mum's tall, my dad's tall, all of my mum's model friends are tall," she said naming off all the statuesque people in her life, "you're tiny," Skyee laughed again. She hoped the Zaria didn't take it personally though.

"Oh, so why aren't you off on some runway strutting things that I will most likely never buy?" Zaria asked knowing Skyee would certainly make the cut as she questioningly raised a dark brown brow teasingly. "But your right, I am tiny. And by the way it doesn't run in my family." Zaria said thinking about how tall her whole family is. "I guess I must have missed that chromosome," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm not in to modeling," Skyee shrugged, "that's my mum's thing. But who's your family? Would I know them?" Skyee asked.

"Your mother might know my father, he is Alex Fletcher. Photographer, he is 6'8"." Zaria said winking at Skyee, "But my step-dad is a Riley. You probably know his sons. They are around our age. Well a few of them are, at least," Zaria said rolling her eyes. "Oh and my wonderful mother works at Warner & Brothers, but certainly not because she is a great PR," Zaria said under her breath. "Families from Italy though, that explains the weird name," Zaria said pointing to herself.

"My mum's from Italy," Skyee grinned showcasing the deep dimples in her cheeks that rivaled Miranda Kerr's. "You're father might know her, Luna Fairchild," she said hating that she sounded like such a name dropper.

Zaria tried to smile; her family was a slightly sore subject. "Well I am sure if your mother looks anything like you, my father has met her." Zaria said glumly. Trying to steer the conversation away from her own family, Zaria asked, "So, if you're mom's from Italy, how'd you get the accent?"

"Well, my dad's from the UK," Skyee informed her. "We lived there until I was six, and then we moved to New York," she said.

"Well, aren't you cultured. Your parents must really love you," Zaria spoke, smiling at Skyee as she noticed she was loosing feeling in her arms from all the bags' weight, "Well I think I am going to go unpack. I'm pretty sure I am losing all feeling in my arms."

"Yeah, my parents are great," Skyee smiled, "Are you _sure _you don't need any help?"

Smiling at her gratefully, Zaria still shook her head. After having to depend on herself from a young age, she was very reluctant to have help. "Actually, could you come open the door for me, please?" Zaria asked because she knew if she tried to open a door she really would make a scene!

"Of course," Skyee smiled. She straightened her tye dyed blue jean shorts and her black fedora hat and closed the door to her room. She snatched one of Zaira's many bags and threw it over her shoulder with a killer smile. "Room 277 right?"

"Excuse me, tall pretty girl you took my bag," Zaira said, pouting slightly. But letting it go. "Yup, that would be it." Zaira said leading the way down the hall until she found the room. Surprisingly, it wasn't far from Skyee's room.

"I know, small pretty person," Skyee joked back. "You're too petite to be carrying twice your weight in bags."

"Excuse me, but I maybe petite but I have no problem carrying bags. Besides they aren't that heavy." Zaria shrugged.

"This one alone is like thirty pounds," Skyee said rolling her eyes. Wanting to talk about more than just the weight of Zaria's many bags, Skyee asked, "So, how are people around here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's my first year here, but my brothers and stuff have been around through some pretty crazy shit." Zaria stated, remembering the stories she had heard about some Reed girl.

"Smashing," Skyee grinned sarcastically. She'd left New York to get away from drama… "Where would you like me to set this?" she asked as they stepped into the room.

Zaria sighed heavily as they walked into the room, upset that it was a single. "Just set it where ever, it doesn't really matter. I'll unpack later." She said looking around at the sterile looking walls and dark hard wood floors, with only an old oak desk and double bed frame. "Do you want to go walk around or something?" Zaria asked looking around sadly at her room.

"I would _love _to," Skyee nodded. "I just need to go grab my shoes," she said looking down at her bare feet.

Once Skyee reached her door she slipped in leaving the door open for Zaria to enter if she wanted. She opened her suitcase and grabbed her vintage tall fringed boots. These along with her blue tie dyed shorts, over sized white shirt, black fedora, and loosely hung suspenders made her look like no one else here at Easton. It was also something she prided herself in, being different that is…

Timidly, Zaria walked into Skyee's room looking around and realized one thing almost instantaneously: she liked vintage things. But looking at Skyee's outfit, Zaria almost immediately felt inadequate. She was so ordinary and small, not to mention translucent compared to this tall, gorgeous girl.

Skyee turned around and saw Zaria standing in the doorway with a sad expression, "Hey you," Skyee smiled, "turn that frown up side down!"

Zaria quickly masked her insecurities and smiled at Skyee, "Ready to go take this place by storm Ms. Skyee?"

"Ready," Skyee smirked. "You know what? I like you," she mused, "and I normally don't get along with girls."

Zaria laughed at Skyee, realizing they were much more alike than she had originally thought. "You're not so bad yourself, even if you are a tall Brit!" She spoke with conviction in her voice even if she was teasing. "I usually don't get along with girls either, but then again you are the only person I have met here." She said amusedly, her bright blue eyes flashing.

"I may be a Brit, but I'm also a friggin' American citizen," Skyee grinned.

Gasping, Zaria put her hand over her mouth! "You did not just use the 'f'-word!" Zaria joked, her eyes going wide as if she was in horror of her mild cussing.

"Sure did, you're welcome do douse me with Holy water if you like," Skyee smirked.

"That is okay, but I could probably manage to point you in the direction of the purity club or whatever they are called. I haven't set a foot in church since I was christened." Zaria said still not sure about the concept of God.

"I used to go every Sunday back home. The murals on the ceilings amazed me," she said with a dreamy edge in her accented voice. She avoided the subject of purity trying to find words. She hated that she couldn't say she would be welcome in such a club. "I'm not much for purity clubs," she said lowly hoping the subject would be dropped.

"What a saint!" Zaria said, putting her hand over her heart and looking up at the ceiling dramatically. "Did you ever go to the church down on 5th? Evidently it had beautiful artwork, my family goes with Levi and his kids, I've never really liked the whole 'family bonding time' considering he isn't my dad, so I didn't go," she said as if it was no big deal she didn't spend time with her family.

"Actually, I did once," Skyee nodded her head. "I changed churches frequently so I could study all the murals and methods of preaching," she smiled.

"What are you doing, writing a thesis on all the different religions in New York?" Zaria asked shocked that a sixteen year old girl could be so passionate about art.

"No," Skyee laughed, "I just loved listening to the preachers and Priests. They were just so passionate about their work, and it inspired me," she smiled as the two girls exited the building and entered the opening of the vast campus. Looking around Skyee was truly happy, it'd been a long time since the foreign feeling had entered her body since last summer, but she quickly forgot about those morbid memories. That didn't matter anymore, she was over it. The fact that she couldn't look up from the ground did not help Skyee convince herself that she was.


	2. Conservare il Caffè

**Just a little FYI, this story starts at the end of Paradise Lost. Instead of being Christmas break, it was summer break. Sorry if this causes confusion, but it's easier to write it this way. Thanks for reading and please try and review! Anonymous reviews are enabled and welcome! Enjoy!**

Ketlar House had always smelled the same to Zane King. It had a odd mixture of sweat, girls' perfume, and junk food. Lots of junk food. However gross it may sound, Zane found the scent pleasant; it was the smell of home. Easton Academy, and more importantly Ketlar House, was home to Zane. His actual address, the one that was pristine and perfect in New Haven, Connecticut, smelled like bleach and Windex. It's overly clean scent felt blank and empty; this was fitting because in reality, no one was ever in that old mansion. His parents, or Margret and Walter as he referred to them, were always carrying Alex and Elizabeth, his younger siblings, to new and exciting places. Zane and his older brother Zachary were disappointments, so they were never invited on such trips. Instead they were shipped off to boarding school as soon as they were of age. The age was six.

Sighing happily, Zane threw all of his luggage on the hard wood floor of his room. He was pleased to see that it was the same room he'd had last year. This was the best room in all of Ketlar, because it had a direct view of a Bradwell girl's room. He smirked recalling all the times he and his roommate had watched the girls have slumber parties and pillow fights. All last year Zane was bombarded with offers from other guys to trade rooms; they offered money, clothes, and even homework assignments for the rest of his life, but he'd always declined. Only a gay guy would give up this room, and gay was something Zane King was far from.

Running a hand through his thick, chestnut brown curls, Zane began to unpack his things putting them in the exact same place as last year. He silently prayed that he would have the same roommate as last year. Gage Coolidge was pretty cool, and he and Zane had bonded over their love for women and booze. Zane didn't find it fitting to have any other roommate.

Much to Zane's dismay, the boy, or young man as some would call him, that walked through the oak door was not Gage.

Ryler Standford was dragging his duffel bag up the scuffed steps to his room, waving hello to some guys he knew from parties in New York City as they were making a list of their conquests for this year, or so he assumed. As he made it to the top of the stairs, he walked into his assigned room noticing a guy around his age fixing a small, twin sized bed with a plain blue comforter.

"Hey man, I'm Ryler." He said trying not to laugh as the other boy whipped around to look at him. Ryler sized the guy up trying to determine whether or not he could manage to get along with him. Physically, they were almost the same: extremely tall, broad shouldered, and tan with a curly mop of hair. Although, Zane's hair was a bit lighter in color. Seemingly, the dude was okay, but Ryler wasn't going to make any judgments… Yet.

"Hey, I'm Zane," he greeted with a small grin.. "You're in luck my friend, we've got the best view on the entire campus," he smirked as he gestured toward the window. He knew any guy would appreciate this and would probably break the ice between them. Zane didn't want an entire year of hostility and awkwardness between them.

Ryler lazily got up off his bed to look at what this Zane kid was talking about. Standing in front of the window, Ryler saw that they had a direct view into the girls dorm across from them. He turned to look at Zane,

"You are fucking kidding me right?" Ryler said, giving him his signature smirk that granted him anything he wanted. "This is freaking amazing." He said more to himself than to Zane but couldn't help the sit eating grin that appeared on his face.

"This is the best room known to man," Ryler said, leaving the window to throw his stuff in the small dresser the campus supplied for them.

"Exactly," Zane smirked. "I had this room last year; guys were offering me money to trade rooms with them, but nothing could make me give up this room."

Zane was happy that his roommate understood how fortunate they were to have this room, and he wasn't all offended that Zane would spy on girls. He was a teenage guy for goodness sakes, what did people expect?

"Pathetic," Ryler chuckled. "Smart guy not to give up this room," Ryler spoke over his shoulder.

When Ryler finished unpacking, he went to sit on his bed, looking bored. "So what is there to do around here that includes drinking and sexy as hell girls?" Ryler questioned, raising his eyebrow as he looked at his roommate for the next year awaiting a response.

"Usually a lot," Zane smirked liking his roommates taste in entertainment, "I actually saw some girls walk out a while ago. Wanna go check it out?" he asked gesturing towards the window where two girls were standing right outside of Bradwell.

Once again, Ryler heaved himself off his standard issue bed and looked out the window at the two girls. They seemed like they could be interesting enough. "Sure, why not." Ryler said shrugging his shoulders as he made his way to the door.

Zane followed suit and waved to a few guys he'd gotten to know from his three years at Easton Academy. As a junior, Zane knew just about everyone and their mom at the Academy. This fact also meant he had unlimited connections, and he was never afraid to use them.

Ryler, not liking the silence that enveloped the two of them, looked around nonchalantly. Then he asked, "So how long have you been here? I mean going to school here that is," Ryler said trying to make small talk, he didn't really know this guy that well and was trying to be nice and end the silence.

"Since freshman year," Zane responded. "I know you weren't here last year, so where'd you come from?" he asked in return.

"Eh, some old boarding school," Ryler shrugged. He'd never cared what school his

parents sent him to. "But I got kicked out of that one. Something about how you aren't allowed to come to class drunk or some dumb shit like that," Ryler said as they made their way to the two girls standing in a huddle at the bottom of the stairs going that lead to their dorm.

"Well, I wouldn't try that here either," Zane laughed, "you might get the same punishment."

"Well, there goes my plan for the first day of school," Ryler chuckled.

As Zaria and Skyee were standing at the foot of the stairs, the two girls were laughing about memories of their childhood days completely oblivious to the two handsome boys walking their way.

"So, you dance?" Skyee asked after Zaria mentioned her love for ballet. "That's fabulous. I tried once when I was a tot, but I was too busy drawing with the stage makeup to pay a lick of attention," she chuckled.

"Yeah, since I was three," Zaria laughed at the mental picture she got of a younger Skyee with long, black pigtails and huge violet eyes as she painted on mirrors. "Oddly enough, I can totally picture you doing that."

Skyee smiled at Zaria, "I know, right? Tatiana's face was indescribable! But, I liked the dragon I drew with her red Chanel lipstick; it looked great on the mirrors, but she called it a waste of time," she said putting on a pretend pout

Zaria couldn't keep the smile off her face, just imagining her own dance instructor enraged with fury gave her a satisfactory feeling. "Only you would even think of doing that, and I don't even know you that well!" Zaria exclaimed.

"Yes, well, what can I say?" Skyee grinned broadly as the warm, Connecticut air whipped her long, raven hair around in messy silk strands.

Breathing in the fresh air, Zaria felt a twinge of sadness, if she was back home right know she would be getting ready to go to a back to school party, but instead she was here, walking outside in the fresh air with a girl who made her feel self conscious even though Skyee was a total sweet heart. "Not much, evidentially. No wonder why Tatiana only teaches one-on-one now!"

"Wait, Tatiana is _your _dance instructor?" Skyee asked with wide lavender eyes.

"Yeah, just up until a few years ago. I switched when I realized she kept feeding me the same music over and over again," Zaria said shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"Well, if you ever see 'ol Tatiana again, be sure to tell her Violet Skyee Fairchild says hello," Skyee smiled.

"Oh don't worry, I will! I am sure she would be very pleased to hear from you; from what I can tell you were probably her favorite student!" Zaria said giving Skyee a charming smile.

"Oh, she adored me, and the hundreds of dollars my parents paid to buy her brand new mirrors," Skyee said rolling her eyes. "Like she couldn't have just sprayed them with Windex," Skyee laughed.

"That woman is a piece of work," Zaria laughed.

"That she is," Skyee laughed along with the petite beauty.

As Zane and Ryler finally ascended upon the girls, Zane couldn't help but to be freaked out by the tall girl's violet eyes, and Ryler couldn't help but to be mesmerized by them; he also found her accent incredibly sexy.

"Those have got to be contacts," Zane said a bit loudly not caring if the girl heard him or not.

Skyee quickly whipped her head around. She was accustomed to just about everyone assuming her violet eyes were fake, but they weren't. All through grade school, Skyee was picked on for being a witch, but she never let her spirit falter.

"They most certainly are not," Skyee said a bit brashly.

"I'm Zane," he said while offering out one of his hands and enveloping Skyee's slim hand in his own larger one as she offered it in response to his; he let out a killer smile. "Sorry, if I offended you," he said with his stunning smile still plastered on his face.

"Wipe that fake smile off your face," Skyee said rolling her eyes as she dropped his hand, "but you didn't offend me. My name is Skyee by the way," she let out her own bright smile that made two, huge dimples form in her both of her cheeks.

Everyone, even Zane, chuckled at Skyee's boldness.

"What about you," Skyee said looking at Zane's fried who'd yet to say a word. "I'm assuming you have a name as well," she said quirking a dark eyebrow in questioning. He was coyly eyeing Ryler up and down taking in his 6'7" stature, green eyes, broad shoulders, and dark, curly hair. He was surely a stunner.

Ryler smirked at the girl with violet eyes, "Very perceptive. You must be at the top of your class." He joked sarcastically. "But I'm Ryler."

"Ugh, schools not really my forté," Skyee said wrinkling her nose slightly. "But I'm Skyee," she smiled revealing all her killer teeth and dimples, "It's nice to meet you Ryler."

Ryler nodded his head at her, "Nice to meet you as well," he said grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Well that was unexpected from a guy like you," Skyee said charmingly as she pulled her hand back slowly. She did however feel a slight tingly sensation on her knuckles where Ryler had kissed her.

"Haven't you ever heard to expect the unexpected?" Ryler smirked with a smirk on his face.

As Ryler continued to flirt with Skyee, Zaria couldn't help but to watch. Their banter was quite comical. She looked over at Zane and smiled gently at Zane as a greeting. She noticed he had lovely sea green eyes.

Zane grinned at the shorter of the two girls as she smiled coyly at him, "What about you, what's your name?" he asked. He found her quite beautiful.

"Zaria Fletcher, and who might you be?" She inquired although she was pretty sure he already introduced himself and she couldn't help the slight blush rise in her cheeks at the thought of having zoned out.

"Zane King," he introduced again, "it's nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Well nice to meet you." Zaria said, trying to decide if he was being genuine or not. Zaria was shocked and out of her element. Zane seemed to be a nice guy, and she didn't know how to act around him. She rolled her eyes brushing off her thoughts.

"What's the eye roll for?" Zane asked. "I thought I was being nice," he said pouting falsely.

"You are being nice." Zaria said bluntly, it was very different for her. Normally by this time a guy would be trying to get in her pants, thinking back to the losers she had 'dated'. "It's different from what I am used to," she added honestly.

"Well, I do try," Zane said dawning a mischievous smile.

Skyee was about to ask Zaria if she wanted to continue with their walk, inviting the guys along of course, but she was cut off by her stomach growling loudly.

"Looks like someone is starving," Ryler chuckled.

"I'm completely famished," Skyee assured him. "I haven't eaten in about two hours," she sighed as her stomach rumbled once again.

Zaria made a gasping sound, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh no, Skyee, a whole two hours?" Zaria said sarcastically envious that Skyee could openly talk about her appetite without being embarrassed.

"Well why don't we go eat then?" Ryler asked, getting a little hungry at the mention of food. "Mr. King over there can lead the way since he knows the campus so well," Ryler said nominating Zane to be the tour guide for the two beautiful girls and himself.

Skyee childishly stuck her tongue out at Zaria, "What? I'm a growing girl!" She laughed musically.

"Okay," Zane said happy to be a tour guide for two lovely ladies, "would you two like the Dining Hall or Coffee Karma?"

"I thought you stopped growing when you hit puberty?" Zaria mused aloud, completely perplexed. "Will there be scones at Coffee Karma?" Zaria asked the group, realizing she was probably the only one to never visit a Coffee Karma.

"Nope, my dad grew in his thirties," Skyee winked at Zaria.

"Yeah, and some pastries," Zane nodded, "Shall we?" He asked while heading in the direction of the on campus coffee house.

Yes!" Zaria said fist pumping the air as she began walking in line with Skyee. Ryler and Zane walking up front. "I still have hope for growing to be a normal sized person!" She said completely serious as a dazzling smile lit up her pale face.

"I like that your pixie sized," Skyee said, "it makes me feel like a giant," she smiled. "So, what do think of these guys?" Skyee asked in a normal voice not caring if they heard her or not.

"Of course the tall giant girl would say you like my size. But it's so hard to find clothes!" Zaria pouted, but brightened at the mention of the two guys. "I don't know," she said speaking in a normal voice as well. "They seem fine, Zane is really nice from what I have seen anyway. I haven't really talked much to Ryler. What do you think?" Zaria asked.

"It's harder for me to find clothes! At least they have a petite section in most stores," Skyee laughed. "I think they're beautiful as far as looks go," she said loud enough to where she knew the guys could hear here. She _wanted _them to know what she thought of them.

Ryler laughed at the girls, elbowing Zane, "Looks like we are winning over the girls." Ryler said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You are kidding right? There are ton of tall jeans. All the short ones go first and then I have to have them tailored." Zaria said shrugging.

"The tall jeans are too short," Skyee said slightly embarrassed, "I have Amazon legs."

"Good," Zane said grinning, "that means I haven't lost my touch," he said giving Ryler a shit eating grin.

Zaria gasped at the thought of having jeans that were too _short._The idea was practically unheard of for her. "Wow, I hate to say it, but I might be jealous." She said, amazed that someone could have that long of legs. "Well on the bright side, I heard Amazon legs were in this season!" Zaria smirked at her friend.

Ryler couldn't help but laugh, "No shit," he said more to himself than anyone else.

As the group of four neared the coffee shop, the smell of freshly baked goodies wafted from the open door. The coffee's aroma made the on campus café warm and calming. This place was a favored study area because of the smell and easily ready coffee of course. What the two boys and two girls didn't see was that the school's two most powerful people were sitting merely feet away.

Sitting at a small table nestled beside a large window were Noelle Lange and Reed Brennan deep in conversation over hot espresso and chai tea. Both girls looked as beautiful as ever with their similar dark hair and tall stature. Even though they were both dawned in simple t-shirt and jean ensembles, they could easily pass as models on a coffee break.

Their conversation that carried over from Billings House was still going strong.

_**An hour before in Billings House…**_

"You can just set them over there," Noelle directed the man who was weighed down with her many bags.

After he gingerly placed all of her luggage on the white, shag rug in the middle of the room, he collected the fifty dollar bill she was dangling for him from her fingers and left. Noelle let out a satisfied sigh and plopped on her bed. She stretched her legs in front of her and rested her arms behind her brown haired head. She closed her chocolate eyes and let the familiar smell of Billings assault her nose. She had grown accustomed to the aroma of mixed designer perfumes that always lingered in the air; it was comforting. She opened her dark brown eyes and hopped off her bed. She straightened her simple black Vera Wang shirt and started unpacking her many bags of stuff she really didn't need.

The Brennan's old beat-up Jeep chugged it's way up the hill until it reached the circle, parking in front of Billings. Reed quickly jumped out grabbing the few bags she had brought with her, all of her clothes fitting into two suitcases and three duffel bags. Waving good-bye to her mother and father, Reed ran up the steps, the excitement coursing through her veins as she breathed in the smell that was Billings.

Reed hustled up the stairs, ignoring all of her friends lounging in the common room down stairs, and barged into the room, only slightly apprehensive about coming into the room Noelle had once shared with Ariana Osgood.

"How are you Lange?" Reed asked, cocking her head to one side, raising an eyebrow as she leaned against the door frame, pretending like she hadn't just acted like a five year old who hadn't seen their parents for a week.

Looking up from the pile of designer junk, Noelle allowed a genuine smile graze over her face at the sight of her best friend. Noelle could hear Reed dashing up the stairs and nearly laughed thinking about how the blue eyed girl was acting all calm, cool, and collected now that she was in front of Billing's most notorious president. However calm her demeanor was, Noelle could see the flush in Reed's cheeks from her running.

"Pretty good, Brennan," Noelle said still grinning. "Excited are we?"

Reed's flushed cheeks turned a shade darker under Noelle's intense gaze, but she quickly remembered that there was no reason to be embarrassed considering last semester. "Oh yes, I just couldn't wait to see the ever loving dictator of Easton any longer," Reed stated the blush completely gone from her face.

"Well, what _would _Easton be like without me," Noelle smirked at Reed and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Reed just snorted at the self-centeredness that was Noelle Lange. "Oh I don't know, lets see..." Reed trailed off giving her friend an innocent smile. Although it may sound strange, Reed had lived a year without Noelle at Easton Academy, but it just wasn't the same.

"Well, before you go off into how everyone would love each other and shit," Noelle said with a smirk, "you should defiantly come help me unpack."

Reed just rolled her eyes, leave it to Noelle to try and con her into helping her. "And what makes you think that wouldn't happen?" Reed asked, putting her hands on her slender hips. "Besides I have my own crap to unpack. You should have kept that butler around for awhile longer."

"Ew, he smelled like cheap Italian food," Noelle said with a disgusted face, "and you'd help me because I'm your best friend, _and_ I asked nicely."

Reed barely held in a chuckle as Noelle described the man her family had hired. "Italian food is pretty good though, no matter what." Reed said as she turned to go get her bags that were still down in the entryway

"Believe me, I won't be able to go to Italy for a long time," Noelle said. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked once she noticed Reed's form sliding out of the doorway.

Once again, Reed just rolled her clear blue eyes at her outrageous friend. "Where am I going? Well I am going to go do exactly what I told you I was doing, not that it is any of your business darling," Reed said, her long hair swishing as she turned her head to look back at her friend who had a flabbergasted look on her face that anybody would defy her commands. Reed added a smile for good measure to let Noelle know she wasn't being _completely _serious.

Noelle couldn't decide if she wanted to be pissed or proud; she decided on a bit of both, "I see Brennan got some balls over break," Noelle smarted off.

"Oh yes, definitely. I did learn from the best," Reed smirked sensing that Noelle needed a little ego bust, as Reed called, as she went down the stairs to retrieve her things.

Yes," Noelle chuckled, "yes, you did."

Noelle went back into her room and continued unpacking her things. She examined all of the things with price tags and just continued throwing them haphazardly into her already bursting closet. She haphazardly tossed a Dianne van Furstenburg silk dress onto a hanger and sloppily hung it on the rack. She added a black, chiffon Chanel dress beside it. The list went on and on as she continued to hang clothes that would surely be on the ground by the end of the week.

Reed smirked as she heard Noelle's response; she was coming back up the stairs with her things heading down the hallway to her old room as she poked her head into Noelle's dorm, "I can't believe you are so rich that it doesn't even phase you that I could probably pay my parents mortgage off with the amount of clothes you just throw around." Reed said slightly teasing, slightly irked.

"Well, you can always come in here, grab some things, and pawn them off if you want," Noelle retorted from her closet as she tried to shove a box of shoes on the top shelf.

"Oh alright, in that case would you mind letting me pawn off your vintage Gucci purse?" Reed asked holding up the over sized bag, she was only joking of course. "You know you are never going to fit that box up there. It is already crammed." Reed said giving Noelle a knowing look. Noelle tried to do that every year and it always ended in the same conclusion.

"No, not the Gucci, but you can have the Louis," she said throwing a big Louie Vaton purse out of the closet. "Umph," Noelle grunted trying her hardest to fit the box, but she failed. "I know; Billings needs bigger closets," she huffed.

Reed was flabbergasted, even though she knew that she shouldn't be. "I was just kidding, we aren't that poor, Noe," Reed said, gently setting the purse down on Noelle's bed. "Noelle, Billings doesn't need bigger closets; you need to stop being such a pack rat!"

"Fine, I'll give it to someone else," she shrugged, "and I'm not a pack rat. I just have a lot of stuff," she said stepping out of her cluttered closet. She pushed hard against the door and finally got it to stay shut even though the door seemed to be bending a bit.

Shaking her head slowly, Reed just smiled at her friend. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Lange, whatever helps."

"Ambien helps _me _sleep at night," Noelle huffed. She was glad she finally unpacked all her things. Although, if you opened her closet, it was a good chance it would be the last thing you did. A clothes avalanche might kill you.

"Of course it does, and Adderall helps wake you up right?" Reed asked, as she began pulling her things down the hall to the room she had before they had kicked her out.

"Exactly," Noelle laughed, "Reed? Where the hell are you going?" The dark eyed beauty asked as her best friend began dragging her luggage down the hall way.

Reed chuckled, only Noelle would say something as foolish as that. "To the room with the lumpy mattress." Reed said matter of factly confused as to why Noelle was asking.

"Um, Reed, don't you remember?" Noelle asked with wrinkled eyebrows, "You're rooming with me. I could've sworn I told you that."

Reed shrugged her shoulders, not remembering. "Sorry, it has been a crazy break." Reed said, shuddering at the memories as she dragged her bags back to Noelle's room.

"Tell me about it," Noelle said with wide brown eyes, "have you talked to anyone since you've been back?" She asked thinking of a certain curly blonde with bright blue/green eyes.

Reed shook her head sadly as her thoughts immediately turned to Josh Hollis. For some reason she couldn't get him out of her mind. She understood that he needed to stay with Ivy, but breaking simple promises about calling her with news on Ivy was low, even for Josh who didn't seem to have morals any longer. "No, I haven't. I just got in, and then I was home for the rest of break. It felt good to go home for once. My mom is getting a lot better, she even has a job now." Reed said, blushing slightly, thinking about her mom in her Wal-Mart uniform, stalking shelves at night as she tried to veer the topic away from what Noelle was referring to.

"Well that's great," Noelle smiled. There wasn't a single sarcastic or mocking spark in her eyes; she meant what she said. "Have you talked to Upton?"

"Yeah, it is. I am happy for her, she is finally becoming more of her old-self again," Reed said as a smile grew on her face. Immediately, Reed grabbed her phone and looked to see if she had any new messages. She didn't. "Actually I haven't, but, you know, I am sure he is just busy or something," Reed said trying to defend Upton and him avoiding her.

"Yeah, sure," Noelle nodded nonchalantly. She knew Upton was just a high class player, and she wanted Reed away from him, but she couldn't force her. Well, she _could_, but she didn't want to. At least not yet.

"Noelle, I know you have known Upton for a long time, but he seemed serious about making this work," _at least at first_, Reed added silently, but smiled none the less.

"I'm not going to say a word to you about it Reed," Noelle sighed while twirling a long dark tendril of hair around her index finger.

Reed nodded her head knowing that Noelle didn't need to say a word to get her point across. Sighing quietly, Reed began piling her clothes neatly in her own closet. Quickly, Reed finished turning to look at Noelle. "So what do you say we go check out the new girls?" Reed asked with a twinkle in her eye, trying to keep her mind off her boy troubles.

"Sure," she said jumping off her bed. She straightened out her white Miss Me jean shorts and black Vera Wang top. She slipped on her favorite red ballet flats and grabbed her phone. "Where to?" she asked Reed eager to be in the warm, Connecticut air.

"What about the cafeteria, I am starving." Reed said, holding her stomach as it growled in hunger, as if to prove her point.

Noelle nodded her dark head in agreement and walked out of her room and down the old, wooden steps. "So, we have some slots open in Billings," Noelle began, "do you think we should continue with the junior - senior rule, or extend it down to sophomores?" Noelle questioned Reed while putting on some MAC lip gloss.

This was something she'd been pondering all break. Sure the school was all about tradition and such, but Reed was a sophomore when she was admitted into Billings, and she'd turned out extraordinary. However, she knew the only person she could talk to about it at first was Reed. The other girls would spread the news around like wildfire, and Noelle wouldn't have that.

Reed thought carefully for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I think we should look around and see what we see first. There is no reason to not include people if the are better candidates than the older girls, but if they are immature and silly then we should stick the age old ritual." Reed said, thinking back to when she had just gotten into Billings.

"Well said," Noelle complimented. "When ever I _finally _graduate, I'm definitely giving you presidency, but you already knew that," she added with a wink.

"Really now, did I?" Reed mused aloud, "Did I pass my test to your satisfaction then Ms. Lange?"

"For now," Noelle said simply giving Reed a signature smirk.

"I am so happy that I pleased you," Reed said imitating a freshman girl trying to weasel her way into Billings. Copying the Noelle Lange fashion, Reed gave her own signature smile that lit up her whole face signaling that she was truly happy for the first time in awhile.

"God, you reminded me so much of Amberly just then," Noelle laughed. She did notice, however, that Reed actually let out a real smile for once. Noelle rewarded Reed with one of her own rare full teeth smiles.

Reed noticed that Noelle showed a full tooth smile and couldn't help but to mentally pat herself on the back for getting rewarded with such a rare treat. "So how is Dash?" Reed asked offhandedly.

At the mention of Dash, Noelle's smile diminished, "I don't know," she said trying to hide the sadness in her voice, "I haven't talked to him since, well, you know," she said remembering the night that the video of him and Reed was sent around at the charity function.

"Oh." Reed's own face took on a sudden darkness; her mind instantly remembering that horrible night. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I thought that after…," but Reed trailed off, not wanting to reminisce about unpleasant memories at the moment.

"No, we haven't talked, and I don't care," Noelle said firmly as if she were trying to convince herself it didn't bother her that Dash hadn't called.

Knowing Noelle, like Reed did, she knew that Dash not calling was eating her up inside, but she would never voice that opinion of hers aloud, so instead she just nodded her head as Noelle spoke her indifference towards Dash.

Noelle didn't say anything else about Dash, she just couldn't get her mouth to form words at the moment. She really missed him, and she wanted him back, but she couldn't forget that video. Noelle had nightmares about it, even though she would never admit to such a thing. She knew they were both drugged, but what was Dash's excuse for the emails and flirting? Noelle didn't know how to take that betrayal.

The silence between the two girls was slowly killing Reed. "Look Noelle, I am sorry, but we were both drugged; it meant nothing," Reed said sighing; it felt like that she had said that same speech a hundred times.

"I'm not mad at you, Reed; I haven't been since Sabine spilt the beans at Kiran's party," Noelle said, "but he was emailing you, flirting, and I just don't know how to forgive him for that," she said honestly.

Heaving a sigh, Reed let the silence envelope them again. She couldn't explain why they had been flirting or e-mailing each other when even she didn't know the reason. Instead she tried changing the subject yet again, "So all knowing Noelle, are there any new boys for us Billings girls?"

Noelle let a grateful expression take over her dark brown eyes, "Yes, actually, I saw Zane King earlier. I hadn't realized how well he's grown up," Noelle smirked.

Reed gave Noelle a confused look, she had been here for two years and had yet to met this Zane King she spoke of. "Ah, I see. How old is said boy?"

"Um, I believe he's seventeen," Noelle said while racking her brain to remember if she was right. "He's a major hottie."

"If he is such a major hottie why have I never been introduced? Here I thought you had all your bases covered for your little Glass-Licker," Reed said tsking as she pointed her finger at Noelle for not mentioning him sooner; it would have saved her a lot of heartache last year.

"Well, I saw him last year and he was going through that dreadful awkward phase," she explained, "but this year, he's like a walking, talking Calvin Klein ad."

Reed shuddered at the thought. "Oh, that explains it. But I am assuming he wasn't that bad. You are just to damn picky sometimes."

"Maybe," Noelle shrugged, "but he looks amazing this year," Noelle mused. "We should talk to him soon, our parents used to play golf together, so I know him pretty well."

"Of course the power couple, known as your parents, would play golf with Mr. Hottie's parents." Reed said rolling her eyes, she never understood the sport honestly.

Noelle just let out an unladylike snort, "I believe our mothers just nursed martinis and our dads attempted to play golf," she said.

Reed chuckled, bringing her hand up to her mouth to hold it in. "That sounds more like the rich and fabulous life I know that you have."

"Oh, yes, it's great until your mother wrecks a golf cart into a tree because she thought she saw Tiger Woods," Noelle retorted with a smirk.

Reed let a laugh escape the constraints of her hand, "Was she trying to be mistress number 20?" Reed joked, her eyes twinkling with quieted laughter.

"Probably," Noelle said rolling her eyes, "it's not like mommy and daddy dearest don't have their significant others anyways," she shrugged.

"Well every good super couple needs their extra side. Did we learn nothing from the Tiger Woods scandal?" Reed asked breathless and raising her arms in the air; she still held her knowing smirk though.

"Yes, pro golfers should never cheat on their wives. They might get their car smashed with golf clubs," Noelle said keeping a straight face, but her eyes were dancing with amusement.

Reed nodded in agreement, fighting off the laughter that was trying to break through her composed facade. "Neither should baseball players really. Flying bats and all." Reed said, her own eye dancing with amusement and laughter.

"That would be hilarious," Noelle said letting a chuckle escape from her lips, but then she remembered what a blonde girl once did with a baseball bat, but she didn't let her face show her sudden morbid thought.

Reed smirked in triumphant glory! "Or maybe it's flying balls..." Reed said trailing off. "Your best bet is either football or soccer, but even then the whole flying balls concept applies," She shrugged as they exited Billings.\

"How about no sports player should ever cheat? Their job might come back to beat them down," Noelle laughed.

Finally broke down in hysterics, "I completely agree!"

"I bet we look like crazy people," Noelle said cracking up herself. It felt good to laugh; she hadn't in a while.

Immediately, Reed's mind flew to the image of Sabine holding her at gun point, but she didn't let the sudden memory phase her at all. "Your right, but acting like crazy people is so enjoyable!"

"True, true," Noelle said still slightly chuckling with her ribs holding a slight throbbing now from all of the laughing. "Are we still going to the Dining Hall?" Noelle asked as her stomach growled.

"Of course we are." Reed said as her own stomach began growling again

"Good, because I think my stomach is trying to out-growl yours," Noelle smirked.

Reed gave a wave of her hand, "Impossible, mine was hungry before your's was!" Reed joked finding it funny that they were arguing about who was more hungry.

"Whatever," Noelle said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I'm hungry and so are you, so the cafeteria is a must. Or do you want to go to Coffee Karma?"

"Let's go to Coffee Karma, I need some caffeine to get me through the day." Reed said veering off towards the direction of the coffee shop found on campus.

"Agreed," Noelle nodded, "a chai tea sounds great at the moment."

Reed scrunched up her nose, "I have never understood why you enjoy chai tea so much. It's utterly disgusting. But a green tea frapp sounds pretty good right about now." She said fantasizing about the large green drink she was soon to enjoy.

"And I've never understood how you can drink something that looks like frozen snot," Noelle said faking a gag.

Reed let out a loud snort, "Must be something on smart people enjoy drinking I guess."

"Whatever you want to make yourself believe, Brennan," Noelle smirked as she walked through the glass doors leading into the coffee shop.

Shrugging her shoulders, Reed followed inside the open the door to Coffee Karma breathing in the heady coffee smell. "I love the smell of coffee, it's so relaxing." She mused aloud as they got in line to order their respectable drinks.

"I agree, candles can never quite get the smell right," she said. "Hey, did Amberly ever give you your Karma card back?"

"Coffee scented candles are gross! Have you ever burned the mocha ones?" Reed shuddered at the memory of her mother burning one once. "Yeah, she did surprisingly." Reed said rolling her eyes, having a feeling that Noelle had something to do with that.

"No, and I think I'll pass on burning a mocha candle," Noelle smirked. "Amberly is so easy," Noelle chuckled thinking of the serious talk they had.

"Umm ew, no comment." Reed said, only trying to imagine what Noelle had said to her. "Besides, I don't even want to think about the conversation she was having about losing her virginity." She said grimacing at the thought of a guy dumb enough to do that deed.

"It was so creepy," Noelle said, "I think it was some guy from a public school," she said with a small shudder.

Reed frowned at Noelle, "There is nothing wrong with public schools Noelle. Just remember that." Could Noelle forget so easily that Reed, herself, had gone to public school not too long ago?

"Look Reed, Taylor told me all about them," Noelle said, "they sound dreadful."

Snorting, Reed rolled her eyes. "I went to a public school up until my freshman year of high school and my brother graduated from a public school. They aren't so bad." Reed said defensively.

"Maybe not _your _public school, but I'm talking about a_ New York City _public school," Noelle said rolling her eyes.

Reed laughed at the snootiness that was Noelle Lange, "Whatever you say!" Reed said as they finally made it up to the counter to order.

"Whatever," Noelle said with an eye roll, "It took long enough," she said with a cluck of her tongue as she got to the counter beside Reed. "I'll take a chai tea and then whatever she wants," Noelle said while flashing her Karma card to the teen behind the counter.

Reed gave a tentative smile to the barista who seemed around her age. "Hi, could I have a nonfat misto please? Thank you." Reed said also showed the boy her Karma card. As the two girls walked to sit at a table waiting for their drinks to be made.

The lanky teen that was behind the counter came over and brought them their drinks with a slightly awed expression on his face. It was like he'd never seen a girl before in his life. Noelle just whipped out a five dollar bill and gave it to the barista who mumbled a thanks and scurried away.

"Well, drink up your caffeine," she said clanking her cup to Reed's.

Greedily, Reed began to drink down her coffee in a hurry. "Don't need to tell me twice." Reed said, taking another large sip before setting her cup down to let the caffeine work it's magic.

"Uh, Reed," Noelle chuckled, "you got a little something right there," Noelle said pointing to her own upper lip in the same spot Reed had a little bit of foam.

"Thanks," Reed said quickly ridding herself of the foam mustache with a napkin.

"Well, I wouldn't want to walk around with you looking like you had herpes," Noelle joked, "but your welcome."

Noelle looked up to see that Zane King and three other people had just walked into Coffee Karma. The two girls that tagged along with Zane were beautiful to Noelle who wasn't easily impressed. One was tall, tan, and exotic. The other was small, pale, and refined. Two complete opposites that complemented each other nicely. The other boy who was with Zane was majorly hot as well. He stood tall, even taller than Dash, and had dark curls and deep green eyes. Noelle couldn't help but smirk at him, and then she felt guilty. She still wanted Dash, but a little innocent flirting couldn't hurt anybody could it?

Ryleralso looked at Noelle for a brief second deciding that she was definitely "do-able". He, however, was snapped back in reality at the mention of Skyee's Amazonian long legs. He turned around visibly and trailed his eyes up her long, tan stems liking that they were bare due to her short tye-dyed shorts.

"You do have very nice legs. I wonder what they would look like wrapped around me." He said looking into her striking violet eyes.

"Woudn't you like to know," Skyee quipped back.

"Would I ever," Ryler grinned as naughty images swirled around his head.

Back over at the Billing girls' table, Noelle was still watching the group that had just walked in. "That's Zane King right there in the blue polo," Noelle said. _He really has matured well… _Noelle thought to herself.

Reed looked up in time to see the group of teenagers walk in. Her jaw went slack for a moment, but quickly composed herself. "Well what you said certainly wasn't a lie."

"I don't lie, you should know that," Noelle smirked. "His friend isn't bad either."

Reed gave Noelle an incredulous look, "You are kidding right? You have lied to me more times than I can count." Reed stated raising her brow as if Noelle would challenge her on that. "But I do have to agree with you. They are two very well breed boys."

Zane's mind was assaulted by images he would rather not have seen by Ryler's words, but he quickly shook them out. He looked over and saw that Noelle Lange was here too, and he raised his head at her in acknowledgement. Noelle didn't disappoint when she gave him a small smile back.

Zaria rolled her eyes, happy for once that she didn't have to deal with the constant comments about having long legs. Looking around the coffee shop, politely tuning out of the conversation at hand, she noticed two stunningly beautiful girls sitting at a table by the window. "Who are they?" She mused to herself, realizing that one of them knew Zane.

Zane smiled at Zaria, "The one in the black shirt is Noelle Lange, and I think that's Reed Brennan," he told her.

Zaria turned to come in contact with Zane's bright eyes. "Well thanks, good to know that the tour guide seems to know everyone as well." She said giving him a flirty wink.

"Yeah, you're pretty fortunate to have _me _tour you around," he said winking one of his sea green eyes back at Zaria.

Skyee faintly heard Zane's conversation with Zaria and couldn't help but to grin at them. They certainly would make a cute couple. Finally, it was the group of four's turn to order. Skyee, who was at the very front of the line, gave the lanky boy at the counter one of her breath taking, dimpled smiles.

Uh, um, what can I get you?" He asked blushing slightly at her intense violet orbs.

"I'd like a caramel macchiato and chocolate croissant, please" she beamed, "and I'll be paying for these three as well," she informed him while giving the bashful boy her black AmEx card. "Order what ever you'd like, she smiled as her cute accent traveled throughout the coffee shop. She was feeling extra generous today, "You can all thank me later."

"Oh you didn't have to do that, but thank you tall child." Zaria smirked at Skyee while looking at the menu; she quickly discarded all the caffeinated beverages and settled on a water. "Could I have a bottle of water and a blueberry scone, please?"

Ryler just ordered a plain coffee, he wasn't into all the girly drinks. Black coffee suited him just fine. "Thanks Skyee," He said brushing his hand up her arm innocently.

"I'd like a a bottled water as well," Zane told the guy. "Thanks Skyee," he beamed.

"You're very welcome," Skyee smiled. She just ignored and shook off Ryler's hand and walked to get them a table to sit at. Her arm however continued to sizzle from his touch. She'd hadn't been touched by anyone since last summer by _him. _

Zaria generously tipped the boy behind the counter as she followed everyone to a table, "Thanks, have a nice day." She said giving the boy a genuine smile. Getting to the table last, Zaria grabbed a chair from another table and pulled it up to sit down. "So, I know this is a boarding school and everything, but are there any parties going on tonight?" Zaria asked the table. From what she had heard from her brother Easton parties were frequent and pretty interesting.

Ryler looked over at Zaria in shock, "And here I thought Penn's little sister was a good girl," he teased.

"I sure hope so," Skyee said taking a sip of her highly cafinated drink, "I could use a good party right now," she said with sparkling mischievous violet eyes.

"They usually have a big opening party," Zane nodded, "and it usually gets a bit wild," he smirked.

Mind taking a few sophomore's?" Zaria asked Zane putting on a puppy dog face to try and persuade him.

"Of course it would get wild," Ryler said, rolling his eyes at the obviousness that entitled there was a party with a bunch of drunk teenagers in the woods. "It's not as if anybody would attend a good ol' fashion mixer." Ryler said sarcastically.

"Of course not," Zane told Zaria, "especially ones that are as beautiful as you, um, all of you," he said stumbling over his words slightly and just ignoring Ryler.

"Well, I would attend a mixer," Skyee smarted, "and I'd make you go with me," she smirked looking fully at Ryler.

Zaria looked into Zane's captivating green eyes and smiled her thanks. It was adorably cute watching him fumble over his words.

"Of course you would go to a mixer." Ryler spoke in a monotone voice, "And you would have to bribe me with something I just couldn't refuse to get me into one of those things," he said looking down at Skyee's legs suggestively smiling a shit eating grin. "Hypothetically, of course Ms. Fairchild," he winked.

"Well," Skyee smirked, "I guess I would just go by myself then. Although," she mused, "I did buy you that coffee you're drinking now," she smiled dazzlingly at him.

"Bribery and blackmail? You certainly are a girl who covers all her bases," Ryler smirked as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Do you always get what you want?" He asked, letting his breath fan out across her neck as he moved back to take a drink of his coffee.

"Always," Skyee assured him.

"Good," Ryler answered back with a smirk playing on the corners of his lips. The way she whispered the word and that accent that flowed through the air made him think of all the impure thoughts from before.

Skyee smiled as she shrugged her shoulders making one of her loosely worn straps to her shirt fall down her thin, tan arm. Ryler slowly reached across and pushed the white strap back up her smooth arm leaving his hand there a little longer than necessary. Skyee nearly shivered until she got a small flashback from last summer that made her skin crawl. This time she did shiver, but not from anything Ryler did and definitely not in a good way.

"Do you have a fetish with touching me or something?" Skyee asked a bit sternly.

"Well, that depends," Ryler said taking her hard tone as if he were simply ruffling her feathers, "do you like me touching you?"

"I suppose it is not the worst thing in the world," Skyee said honestly knowing exactly what _was _the worst thing in the world.

Back at the Billing girls' window table, Noelle turned to Reed as she was getting bored of just sitting at their small table alone. "Let's go talk to them," Noelle said standing and not giving Reed much choice in the matter.

"Okay," Reed agreed knowing that it didn't matter if she said _yes _or _no_.

Taking a bit of her scone, Zaria looked at Zane, "So where are you from?" She asked curiously, trying to make small talk.

"New Haven, Connecticut," Zane grinned. "You?"

Zaria took a thoughtful drink of her water, after setting it down on the table she answered Zane, never breaking eye contact. "The big badass apple." Zaria said.

Noelle gave Reed a small smile and led the way over to Zane King's table. When they arrived, Noelle had to do a double take on the black haired girls eyes. They were slightly disturbing.

"Hello Zane," Noelle smirked putting back on her diva face, "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, well," Zane smiled, "if it isn't Noelle Lange," he added looking her up and down appreciatively.

"In the flesh," Noelle smarted back jokingly.

Reed followed, making it look like she was a lost puppy or something which made her feel dumb, so she thought she might make herself known to the group. But glancing around at the group, she noticed one girls eyes were a violet color, it couldn't have been normal, but Reed put a smile on her face, introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Reed." She said to the table.

Zaria looked up at Noelle, "So you are the infamous Noelle Lange?" Zaria mused aloud. "I'm Zaria. Zaria Fletcher," she said extending her hand for Noelle to shake.

"Infamous? I love the new adjectives that come with my name," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well deserved, I take it?" Zaria asked with sparkling blue eyes

.Noelle shrugged her shoulders, "Depends who your asking," Noelle told Zaria.

"Hey Reed, I'm Zane," he grinned at the pretty ocean blue eyed girl.

Skyee quickly turned her attention away from Ryler and to the girls, "I'm Skyee Fairchild," she smiled dimply at them.

"Hello, I'm Ryler." He said smiling at the two girls, "It's nice to meet you Reed and Noelle I take it?" Ryler asked appraising both girls.

"Yes, I'm Noelle," she smiled at the lovely boy standing in front of her.

"Well that's always a plus, otherwise I would have felt like a dumbass." Ryler smirked, his emerald eyes gleaming with flirtation.

Skyee just sat there with her violet eyes burning with jealously as Ryler stared at Reed and Noelle. She couldn't help it; she kind of liked Ryler's personality. It sort of matched hers. She didn't like sharing attention with other people, and this was no exception. So what if she still got small flashbacks and her skin crawled on rare occasions. Ryler was the only boy in a year that had grabbed her attention.

Looking at the girl with the violet eyes Reed smiled, "It's nice to meet you Skyee." Reed said, taking a spot next to her. "This might seem a bit forward, but are you related to Luna Fairchild by chance?" Reed asked interestedly.

"Yes," Skyee said as a rare blush lit her high cheekbones, "she's my mum," Skyee admitted in her cute accent. She tried to ignore Ryler's obvious flirtation with Noelle. _Well, _Skyee thought, _she is beautiful. Far more attractive than me._

"This is true," Noelle smiled back at Ryler. She loved his green eyes and could visibly see they were filled with flirtation. She glanced around the table to see that Skyee's abnormal eyes were dancing with a slight flicker of jealously and hurt.

"Yes well I am sure you don't get confused too often. You seem like the kind of girl who would kick someone's ass." Ryler said biting his lip, but not in a self-conscious way but in a sensual way. "Am I right?" He chuckled, picturing this tall, slim girl going ape shit on some guys ass.

"Ask around," she grinned, "I'm sure someone can tell you my track record," Noelle laughed.

"And what makes you think I would ask around about your ass kicking capabilities?" Ryler questioned, cocking his eyebrow at her. "I'm sure it is up to my satisfaction." He said winking at her, laughing along with her.

Zane was looking at Skyee as well, and he kind of felt a bit bad for her. But, he didn't really know what to say, so he just turned back to Zaria and grinned.

Zaria put a hand to her cheek looking down at the table, "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked as Zane continued to keep looking at her with that intoxicating grin on his face.

"No," Zane grinned, "you look perfectly fine," he said while brushing away a stand of curly hair that had fallen in her face.

Zaria simply blushed as a _thank you_.

Zane continued to smile at her before getting distracted by a girl he'd hooked up with last year as she walked through the door. Looking at her now, in the light, he didn't understand why he'd done _anything _with her. She looked ugly and gross now, especially now that he was sitting beside Zaria.

Zaria blushed a shade darker thinking about his complement and then pouting slightly as she lost Zane's attention. His presence and his piercing stair made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but without his attention she felt empty and boring.

Looking back as Skyee, Reed noticed an emotion she didn't expect to see on her face: jealousy. Looking back at Noelle and Ryler, she finally understood. Skyee _liked _Ryler and him flirting with Noelle was upsetting her.

Trying to stay on light free topics, Reed desperately tried to distract her, "I saw some of her photos once, they were great. Why don't you model? You look exactly like her." Reed asked curiously.

Skyee laughed at bit, "No, no," she said shaking her head full of dark black locks; her fedora fell slightly to the side, "I could never model like my mum. I would never live up to her legacy," she said honestly. "Besides, I'd rather make the art than be the art."

Reed's smile faltered for a moment; Skyee was an artist just like a certain blond haired boy she knew. But quickly, she recovered. "That's so cool. Easton has a great art program!" Reed smiled, although the light was gone from her eyes. Even now, when Josh clearly wasn't hers, she still wanted him. "You will have to show me your work sometime." Reed said though, trying to keep the conversation going and her thoughts to stop wandering.

"I know," Skyee smiled, "that's why I chose Easton Academy, but, yeah, I'll show you some of my work one day," she smiled. "Do you know anyone else that is in the art program here? Just so I can get a feel of what they expect from someone who knows," Skyee asked hopefully.

Reed smiled a tight smile at Skyee, she indeed did know people involved in Easton's art program. "Yeah, I do." Reed said with a far off look. "Umm Joshua Hollis and Ivy Slade. They are seniors, Josh is really good. I don't know about Ivy though." Reed said, looking down at the table, a stinging pain went through her heart at the mention of the two of them.

"Josh Hollis?" Skyee asked, "Like as in Susan and Allan Hollis' son? I met him when I was about seven at one of his parent's humanitarian functions. He was the most dashing boy at the event," she said emphasizing the every word hoping Ryler might hear her. She knew she was acting like a child, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Yeah, that would be him," Reed said as a little green monster started clawing at her. "He is still very good looking, except taken." Reed said with a final tone to the conversation.

Ryler was silently listening in on Skyee and Reed's conversation as began moving his coffee to another open chair, sitting directly across from Skyee so he could look right at her. His green eyes turned a shade darker at her thinking that this Hollis character was _dashing_. His eyes were flashing with jealousy, when he found something he wanted, _he _wouldn't share. Ever.

"Really?" Skyee said propping her head on her right hand, "By who? Please tell me he still has that adorable curly blond hair," she said with falsely enthusiastic violet eyes.

Zane turned his sea foam green eyes back to Zaria and her now pouting state, "You should make that face more often, it's sexy," he chuckled huskily by her ear.

Zaria turned to look Zane in the eyes, as green met blue, she could feel sparks fly between them, as she leaned closer, looking like she was going to kiss him, she quickly murmured in his ear, "Maybe I will," she said with an evil smirk as she quickly pulled away, getting up, grabbing her scone in the process. "Guys, it's like 5:30, we should go get ready." Zaria said, looking sternly at Skyee.

"Tease," Zane mumbled as he huffed into the back of his wooden chair.

Skyee broke her attention away from Reed and looked at Zaria confused, "Where do we have to go tonight?"

"Yeah." Reed said sighing, she really wished that this girl would just drop the subject. "Ivy Slade, and yes he does still have that hair," she begrudgingly told Skyee, hating herself every minute. He wasn't Reed's for her to stake a claim on, but she couldn't help but want to claw innocent, oblivious Skyee Fairchild's violet eyes out and selling them on eBay for asking about Josh.

Ryler let out a low growl in a warning, as his eyes flashed with jealousy. Noticing that Reed was becoming uncomfortable he took the opportunity to jump into the conversation when Zaria ruined his chance. Sighing he leaned back in his chair feeling trapped in the moment.

Zaria turned and looked back at Zane when she heard him mumbling. Zaria's eyes flashed with mischief as she pulled her jersey knit dress up a little further, exposing more of her creamy white legs. "Hell yeah I am." Zaria said smiling at Zane, realizing that everyone else at the table hadn't noticed a thing.

Zane groaned at the sight of Zaria's creamy legs, "You're going to be the death of me," he sighed.

Zaria turned away from Zane again to look at Skyee's questioning eyes, "Don't you remember? Zane so thoughtfully," Zaria said gesturing towards Zane, "Offered to take us to some party, and we need to go change and stuff." Zaria said, her eyes pleading with Skyee's, she didn't want to go to her first Easton party dressed in day clothes and on top of that, not even attractive day clothing.

"Oh, well, okay," Skyee said standing up and pulling down her shorts that had ridden up slightly. She looked back down at Reed and her sad blue eyes, "I'm sorry if I brought up a sore subject," she said with sympathetic lavender eyes.

Sighing Reed shook her head, of course now the girl gets it! "Don't worry about it." Reed said simply, giving the girls a weak smile as they began to get ready to leave.

Skyee just raised one corner of her mouth up into an apologetic smile at Reed. She did feel sorry about pumping the information out of the poor girl, but she couldn't help it. She'd wanted to steal away Ryler's attention, but she'd failed in her mind. She'd failed to see all the times Ryler was staring at her. She thought all he could do was gaze at the ever beautiful Noelle Lange. _What was I to expect, _she thought, She knew this would happen the moment Noelle walked over to the table, she'd expected it. _Maybe I should just give up, _Skyee thought, _No, I'm going to get what I want. _Skyee wasn't a spoiled child, but she was a very creative and determined one.

"So," Noelle said looking at Ryler, "Reed and I will see you at the party?"

Ryler couldn't look away from Skyee even if he wanted too. She really needed to learn to cover herself up or half of Easton Academy's guy population would be walking around with a tent in their pants for the rest of the year, he thought bitterly. Quickly getting torn from his jealous thoughts, he turned to look up at Noelle, smirking. "You can expect me to be there." Ryler said flashing his panty dropping smile up at Noelle.

"Good," Noelle smiled at the ever charming Ryler. "You guys aren't going are you? I mean, they're big girls; they can get to their dorm all by themselves," she smirked. She liked being around this crowd. They made her forget about her Dash problems.

Ryler watched Skyee's ass as she walked out after her pixie like friend. _I am going to have her. _Ryler thought silently, possessively, aggressively. He was brought out of his thoughts by Noelle. Smiling up at her from his chair. "Nah, like you said, they are big girls." He said smirking right back at Noelle.

Reed smiled, "Noelle if we were smart we would follow those youngsters and go get ready. Sorry guys." Reed said smiling at them as she began pulling Noelle towards the door.

Skyee just stretched her long legs as far as they would go leaving Zaria to scurry behind her trying to catch up. She wanted to get to her room in a hurry so she could take out her frustration on something. She wanted to blast music and get lost in the songs. She _really _wanted to search her suitcase for something that will make her look amazing.

"What exactly happened back there?" Zaria asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Skyee asked without looking at the pixie like girl.

"Oh, I don't know, you're just walking like you're trying to kill everything in your path," Zaria said rolling her blue eyes. She grabbed Skyee's arm gently to get her to slow down.

Skyee slowed her pace ever so slightly, "I'm sorry," Skyee said with soft eyes. "I-I just don't like sharing Ryler's attention with that Noelle girl," she huffed. "God, I just sounded so pathetic," she added somberly. She didn't want to sound like a complete brat, but that's the only way she could word it. She'd tried to get his attention back, but he was all about Ms. Perfect Noelle freakin' Lange. It hurt her already bruised confidence.

"You don't sound pathetic. When we get back to Bradwell, we're going to find you the hottest outfit ever; he won't be able to take his eyes off you if he tried," Zaria said with fire in her crystal eyes. "And, for the record, I saw him looking at you a lot. He looked angry when you mentioned Josh, too."

"Thanks Z, but we'll see if I can live up to Noelle," Skyee smiled gently. She tried to remember if she ever saw Ryler looking at her after Noelle walked in, but she couldn't recall such events. All she saw was Ryler smiling his incredible smirk at Noelle and the chocolate eyed girl eating it up.

As they entered Bradwell, Skyee became Hell-on-Wheels searching for the most stunning outfit to wear.

Back in the warm coffee house, Noelle and Reed had just left to go get ready leaving Zane and Ryler along with cold coffee in their hands. Zane looked at Ryler just as Noelle walked out of the door with a raised, bushy eyebrow.

"Well, well," Zane said, "you're smitten with Noelle Lange," he chuckled. _And Skyee Fairchild, _he added mentally.

"She certainly is an interesting being now isn't she?" Ryler spoke with a smirk on his face as he thought about Noelle, but somehow Skyee's violet eyes running through his mind instead. "Although I must say," Ryler said choosing his words carefully, "Skyee seems more of a manageable girl. Hypothetically of course. I mean who wants a relationship at a boarding school?" _Except you. _Ryler thought silently to himself. "But enough about me, what about that pixie girl... Umm." Ryler said stuttering at he tried to grasp for her name.

"Zaria," Zane said. "Her name is Zaria, and she's hot isn't she?" he chuckled with uplifted eyebrows. "I don't know man, boarding school relationships are pretty cool," he shrugged. "Sneaking out past curfew and sleeping over in each others dorm and such," he smirked remembering that he could count the number of times he'd slept in his own bed alone on one hand.

Ahh yes, Zaria. Small pixie girl. She is hot if you like them tiny." Ryler said winking at his new found friend laughing at him trying to explain boarding school relationships. "Wow, you make it sound like one of those romantic comedies that all girls take every guy to see hoping for him to get ideas." Ryler said rolling his eyes.

"I learned that they give you those ideas for a reason," Zane smirked. "You give in, they put out," he chuckled.

Ryler let out a deep chuckle if Zane actually believed that. "Sure, okay. Whatever you say there buddy." Ryler said, still lightly chuckling as he got up from his seat getting ready to leave.

"Worked for me the past two years," Zane smirked standing up and tossing his water bottle into a trashcan.

"Yes well girls expect that from you." Ryler said as he headed for the door.

"Whatever," Zane said running a hand through his thick brown curls. "What about Skyee, she was pretty hot," he commented offhandedly

Ryler huffed at Zane, he shouldn't even be mentioning her. "Yeah she was, and don't get any ideas. By the time I'm done with her I'm all she will ever want." Ryler said darkly, with a devilish smirk plastered on his face. He wouldn't tell anyone that he actually thought the world of Skyee and wouldn't like anything better to do than have her be his, but that wasn't who he was supposed to be and there was no way in hell he was going to change.

"Not a chance," Zane assured Ryler quickly, "I don't like girls that are almost as tall as me," he shrugged. "Besides, it looked like she already wanted you. Her eyes practically went from purple to green when you were flirting with Noelle," he added. He then had a second thought on some things he'd heard about the violet eyed girl. "Ryler, whatever you do with Skyee, just be easy on her, she's had a rough year," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryler asked confused.

"I just mean to take it easy on her," Zane said with finality in his tone as they walked into Ketlar.


	3. Boschi di Partito

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Private. I wish that I did, so I could make Reed a bit more independent and Josh more naughty, but alas, I don't have that authority.**

**Chapter 3: The Forest Excursion - Part 1**

* * *

><p>As Noelle and Reed returned to Billings from Coffee Karma, they were silent. Both girls were contemplating their encounter with the new girls and guys. Noelle couldn't stop comparing Dash and Ryler in her mind. By no means did she like Ryler, or even have a simple crush on him, but they were opposites, and Ryler's stark contrast to Dash made Noelle forget about the tall, blond Yale student whom she used to date, and whom she still wanted to date. Reed, on the other hand, was thinking about the new girls' possibility of entering Billings one day. No matter how much Skyee had ruffled Reed's feathers, the blue eyed Billings girl knew that both Skyee and Zaria were made for Billings. They had the ideal family background, looks, and personalities to make it.<p>

Noelle shook herself out of her Dash ridden thoughts and looked at Reed's thinking expression. The creases were in the blue eyed girl's forehead signaling she was contemplating over something quite hard. Noelle felt it was her duty to snap Reed out of her thoughts by distracting her with something trivial.

"So, what do you think of Zane?" Noelle said wiggling her eyebrows at Reed as she nearly laughed at the younger girl's shocked expression as she heard a voice break the silence.

"He is nice; I actually didn't talk to him that much though," Reed said vaguely. She wouldn't tell Noelle that the whole time she couldn't get Josh's blond curls out of her mind.

"I saw that," Noelle said, "you were talking to that violet eyed girl a lot. Natasha didn't rub off on you too much, did she?" she joked playfully bringing up Reed's lesbian roommate from last year.

"Her name was Skyee; I think, or something equally hippie." Reed said chuckling at Noelle. "How did you know my secret?" Reed asked, feigning shock while a few giggles escaped her mouth.

"I know everything Reed," Noelle laughed. "Did she say Luna Fairchild was her _mother_?"

"Ah yes, the All-Knowing-Noelle." Reed said tipping her head towards Noelle. "Yes, I think she did. Why is that a bad thing?" Reed asked curiously.

"Has it ever been a bad thing for your mother to be a world renowned super model?" Noelle said questioning Reed playfully.

Reed shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know; you're constantly surprising me with today's standards. I felt the need to ask."

"It's a good thing," Noelle clarified. "Certainly better than my mom."

"Mhm." Reed said agreeing off handedly. "Your mother isn't so bad..." Reed spoke trailing off trying to find a decent quality from what Noelle had said and the few moments she had met the woman.

"Reed, be serious," Noelle said rolling her chocolate brown eyes annoyed.

"I was being serious!" Reed said as her blue eyes widened in false innocence.

"Whatever," Noelle said rolling her dark orbs once again.

"You have your opinion Noelle and I have mine," Reed stated simply. She said it mostly in defiance, not really defending Noelle's mother.

"Okay, Reed, but you didn't grow up in my house with the constant significant others and shit," Noelle huffed as she glared at the empty space ahead of her.

"Your right I didn't, so there are obviously things I don't know and don't want to know," Reed said defensively, surrendering none the less.

"Yeah," Noelle chuckled awkwardly trying to lighten the tension, "it's pretty X-rated."

Reed laughed along at the lame attempt for a joke, but if it lightened the mood, Reed was all for it at this moment.

"So, what are you going to wear tonight?" Noelle asked Reed not wanting to return to their previous conversation.

"Um, actually, I don't know. What were you thinking of wearing?" Reed asked knowing that Noelle would dress her anyway.

"Um, I was thinking my white Chloe jeans and a black Chanel top," she said thinking back to her over cramped closet.

"That would be cute," Reed complimented. She, however, always wondered why Noelle constantly wore black as if she were in mourning over something. Perhaps it had something to do with Dash…

Noelle just nodded her head in agreement, "I have a blue Mark Jacobs top that would look amazing on you," she offered.

Reed smiled at Noelle, "Thanks! We will have to see if we can find any jeans that you will deem acceptable for a drinking fest in the woods," Reed said winking at Noelle jokingly.

"I'll give you my honest, expert opinion," Noelle chuckled.

"Good because I bought some new jeans at Heritage and I think they might be approved." Reed said smiling brightly at her own accomplishment.

"Well," Noelle said giving her friend a face serious look, "we will just have to see," she said while walking up the stone Billings steps.

"Of course we will. I know better than to get your hopes up over any of my clothing items." Reed said winking at Noelle seriousness. As they climbed the steps to the only true home that either of them really knew.

As Noelle walked into Billings, she was engulfed by cool air that contradicted with the warm air outside. She ascended the stairs to the room she and Reed shared. Quickly, she went over to her closet and pried the door open searching the stuffed racks of clothing for the select items she wanted.

Reed shivered at the sudden coldness following Noelle to their shared bedroom. "God, it is freaking freezing in here. What do they want, us to get hypothermia?" Reed asked, complaining to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Noelle laughed at the thought, "No, crybaby, they want our pores to stay shut, so we don't get any blemishes," she said using the phrase her mother once used on her when she'd complained about the house thermostat being set on sixty in December.

Reed had no response to that but to roll her eyes and search for the jeans Noelle would, hopefully, approve of in her organized closet.

"Here," Noelle called from her closet as she clutched the silky, blue Marc Jacobs shirt in her hand. She threw the item on Reed's bed knowing that the shirt's color would accent Reed's blue eyes and slight tan.

Reed emerged from her closet empty handed grabbing the top as she made her way into their shared bathroom; she still wasn't over her shyness about changing in front of Noelle or any of the Billings girls for that matter. When Reed emerged from the bathroom, Noelle couldn't help but to smirk at her own brilliance; the shirt made Reed look ethereal and untouchable, something that every Billings girl should look like.

The brown eyed girl discarded her own clothes shamelessly standing before Reed in only her skimpy La Perla lingerie; Noelle had never been one for modesty. She slipped on her white Chloe jeans followed by a fitted Michael Kors top.

Reed shyly turned away; she knew that it wasn't a big deal for Noelle to change in front of people, but it bothered her. "You do know there is a bathroom not even six feet from where you were standing, right?" She asked in a monotone voice, grabbing her new jeans she had talked to Noelle about. "What do you think of them?" They were pretty simple skinny jeans in a dark navy color, but the fabric was soft and luxurious.

"Yeah," Noelle said, "I know that. It seems that one trademark hasn't changed since your sophomore year," she commented. Noelle then turned her attention to appraise Reed's jeans. She had to admit, they were nice; she gave Reed an approving nod.

"Well, it's getting dark, we should head out to the quad," Noelle said as she finished applying her MAC mascara.

"Yeah, your right. We should." Reed said not really caring that she hadn't done anything with her make-up or hair. There was no one there she was trying to impress and she knew almost for a fact that Josh wouldn't be there. He would be far to busy making sure Ivy was okay, as usual. She thought bitterly.

Slipping her phone into her pocket, Noelle headed out the door with Reed following behind her. Noelle looked at all of the pictures as she descended the stairs. She always liked looking at these pictures. They were homey to her; the frozen faces were something she could always count on to be there to greet her in the morning. Noelle continued her trek down the stairs. She passed the common room where she saw a couple of girls watching movies. She guessed they didn't feel up to partying tonight, and she was going to leave them be. She opened the large door and held it open for Reed. She felt a chill as the cool fall air grazed her skin, but she ignored it. She saw that Zaria, Ryler, and the rest of the group where huddled together close to Bradwell Hall, so she was walking towards them.

_**Earlier in Bradwell Hall…**_

"Hey, Skyee?" Zaria asked as they ascended the stairs. "I already know what I'm going to wear, so I'm going to go get ready and meet you in your room, okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Skyee grinned. "I'll start rifling though my suitcases."

Zaria nodded her head as she grinned up at the statuesque beauty. Both continued to walk up the squeaking stairs and parted to their respectable rooms as they reached the second floor. Skyee walked into her tiny single and started pilfering though her ginormous luggage searching for something to make her look beautiful, although, in everybody's opinion, Skyee was one of the most beautiful girls in the world. There was a _People_ _Magazine_ article to prove it.

Zaria went into her room in a haze thinking about all the items of clothing she'd brought with her and trying to remember exactly where she'd stashed the articles of fabric she wanted. Finally, she found the black lacy tank-top and medium dark wash Lucky jeans. She hastily threw them on, while grabbing a long necklace to pair with the outfit. She also got a tan leather belt with a heart clasping it around her tiny waist, making the top more form fitting. Lastly, she found a pair of lace-up shoes that looked like tennis shoes but had a little heel giving her some height to her tiny 5'2" frame.

Looking in the full length mirror that was on the back of her door she realized her hair had become frizzy with the humidity and quickly straightened it or at least attempted to. Walking out of her room, she made her way to Skyee's room knocking softly trying not to startle her in her obvious time of distress.

"You don't have to knock," Skyee called to the door knowing exactly who it was.

She was over by her borrowed Louie Vuttion suitcase searching for the outfit that would make Ryler go wild. She filtered through all of her clothes and finally found the top she was looking for. It was her vintage Chanel off the shoulders white shirt. It was made of satin and exposed her naturally tan shoulders. She planned to pair it with her worn in boyfriend styled distressed blue jean shorts and her Free People tie dye Batik Wrap Sandals. As a last minute decision, Skyee tossed in her Hoku Lariat, an arm full of beaded bracelets, and turquoise feather earrings. She smiled when Zaria walked in.

"What do you think?" Skyee said pointing to the outfit that was laid out on her bed excitedly. "You look great," she complimented the petite dancer, "and a bit taller."

"Thanks," Zaria blushed looking at the scuffy wood floors. She peered at the outfit Skyee had laid out upon her bed. Of course Skyee would pick something so unique and earthy. Zaria knew the violet eyed girl would look like a nature goddess with the woods all around her. The thought made Zaria extremely self conscious and regret taking three and a half bites of the blueberry scone at Coffee Karma. "I see you're looking to impress somebody; you'll look amazing," she said honestly.

"Just looking my best for anyone who's interested but thanks," Skyee grinned. She knew that she only wanted one guy to be interested however. "I'm going to go put on my makeup," she told Zaria.

Skyee went over to her white, school issued vanity and pulled out her small makeup bag. She brushed on a light shimmer of gold, Chanel eye shadow that contradicted her violet eyes and made them seem even more exotic than before. Skyee then smudged a thin layer of brown MAC eyeliner on both her top and bottom eyelids. After adding a light rosy blush to her high cheek bones, Skyee dabbed her lips with a clear layer of Bliss chapstick. She finished off with a coat of YSL brown mascara that made her naturally long and thick eyelashes even longer and thicker. She turned back around to look at Zaria.

"Is this too much?" she asked.

"No, it's perfect," Zaria said honestly.

"Well, thank you," Skyee beamed. She turned back to the mirror and looked at her rib length, straight, black hair. "What should I do with this?" she asked while twirling a lock questioningly.

"Curl it?" Zaria mused aloud, then scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Never mind don't curl it. What about a loose chiffon or whatever they are called." Zaria said, her eyes lighting up brightly. "But then again, curling your hair with that top would be much prettier. It's up to you though," Zaria said offering her opinion.

"Hmm," Skyee said tapping her chin with her finger that was adorned with chipped robin egg blue nail polish, "I think I'm going to curl it in waves, but put it in a low side ponytail," she said aloud. She appreciated Zaria's help; Skyee had never really needed, or wanted, to win over a guy; they just came to her, and she usually ignored most of them, so this was all new to her.

Zaria nodded at Skyee's idea agreeing completely. While Skyee was doing her hair, Zaria looked in the mirror at her reflection, eyeing it with disdain. She was pretty, but awfully plain and tiny, especially standing next to the Amazonian tall and tan Skyee Fairchild.

"Hey, Skyee, do you mind if I use some of your make-up?" She asked looking at the products laid out on the vanity's top. "I'm to lazy to un-pack my stuff completely." she chuckled honestly.

"Of course not," Skyee said shaking her head along with her words. She began twisting her long dark hair around the curling iron making her hair fall into loose shiny waves. Once she was done waving all of her hair, Skyee turned to the outfit she'd chosen that was lying on her turquoise silk sheets. The statuesque girl quickly slipped off of her clothes turning away from Zaria so the pixie like girl wouldn't be able to see the scars that marred her left hip bone and right under her left breast; they weren't something she was particularly proud of.

Skyee slipped on her blue jean shorts over her peach colored Huit boy shorts and then added the shirt to her body. Skyee made sure that she was wearing her strapless bra as well; she was. She then turned to Zaria and smiled shyly at her.

Zaria smiled and went to look at the contents of the vanity. Quickly, she grabbed the dark black kohl YSL eyeliner and began applying it lightly to her almond shaped eyes. Grabbing a tube of red Chanel lipstick, she applied it to her luscious lips, finishing it off with a sparkle lip gloss. "Thanks, how does it look?" Zaria asked turning to Skyee for inspection.

"_Sei proprio una bella fata_," Skyee said in Italian. "You're such a radiant pixie," she translated with a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Alright my tall dark and beautiful Sasquatch!" Zaria smiled right back at Skyee. "You look absolutely stunning," she said honestly.

Skyee let out a loud musical laugh, "That was a good one," she winked at Zaria. "And thanks, you look lovely as well," she said again in her British accent.

"I know." Zaria said throwing her straightened hair over her shoulder in fake pride. "Thanks though," she said smiling happily, "Do you think Zane might noticed?" Zaria asked biting her lip.

"He'd have to be blind not to," Skyee assured Zaria. She turned once more to examine her own reflection. She frowned at the three sun freckles that had appeared on her nose.

Zaria smiled triumphantly at the fact that Skyee thought this, but she didn't fully trust her opinion considering it wasn't Zane's. "So what is there to do now?" Zaria asked plopping herself down on Skyee's bed.

Before Skyee could answer, her door was thrown open by none other than Caddison Holly McArther.

A few minutes prior, Cadi, as she liked to be called, arrived on the gravel circle in front of Bradwell. The fifteen year old rebel jumped out of her sisters Cadillac; her metallic gray Doc Martens squashing down a spot of green on the, otherwise lush grass. As much as she hated her brown noser, Miss-Perfect-21-Year-Old-Sister, Stephanie, she loved her to death. Her sister's offering to drive her up to her own former high school was icing on the disgustingly sappy love cake.

"Thanks sis, for the ride. I can take it from here," Caddison said, pulling her two suitcases from the trunk.

"No problem." Her sister paused. "You only brought two suitcases?" Stephanie asked in shock, and the warm, fuzzy feeling disappeared.

"No," Cadi gritted her teeth. "I sent over three others filled with my shoes and a few other outfits before."

"Do your outfits look like the one you're wearing right now," her sister asked, distaste clear in her expression.

"No, silly," Cadi replied with a smile and Stephanie looked relieved. "They're different colors and bands, of course. "As much as I wish I could, I can't wear a The Ready Set tee all the time! I'd look like a hobo."

"Caddison Holly Jesaul! Of all the days to-," Stephanie began to lecture her.

"That's not my name. My name is Cadi Holly McArther. Get it right or go."

"Whatever. Of all the days for you to want to make a good impression, today would have been the day!" Stephanie exclaimed as she waved her perfectly manicured hands around animatedly.

"Thanks for that, _Mom_. Can we go now? I want to be set up in my room before I turn 17."

"Fine, whatever," Stephanie grumbled, "I bet you can't wait to be in Billings, huh?" she asked Cadi as a bit of her happiness returned.

Cadi remained silent while she pulled one of the suitcases. "Wait." Stephanie rolled her suitcase in front of Cadi. "You're not in Billings? Don't worry; I'll take care of it," Stephanie said pulling out her sleek iPhone.

"No! I don't want you to. I don't want to be in Billings, and I don't want to be like you and Mom. Look, drop the suitcase and go. I've got it from here," Cadi said exasperatedly.

"Fine. Bye little sis. Good luck," Stephanie sneered annoyed.

_This year sure is going to be a blast_, Cadi thought sarcastically****.****

As she walked up the sidewalk, a few students who had arrived on time were lounging in the lush, green grass. Cadi along with her long auburn hair that nearly hung to her waist and multi-colored extensions was quite an attention grabber and stares were all directed at her as she struggled to make pulling suitcases look graceful.

"Do you need some help," a voice said from beside her.

"Nope," Cadi answered without bothering to look at the voice's owner; she didn't need _anyone's _help.

She made it to the dorm labeled Bradwell and yanked her bags up the stairs grunting the entire way. _Room 279 _she read on her schedule and rooming information sheet. When Cadi finally got to room 279, she was panting and sweaty. Her leather jacket looked cool, but she was not going to survive the last few days of summer wearing it.

"Here we are! Where's that key? Come to Mama. There we go!" She said talking to herself as she fished around for her key in her jean's pocket. After finding it, twisting it in the lock, and kicking the door open, Cadi looked around the room in shock.

"What the hell?" Cadi yelled to no one.

The room was tiny; only being large enough to hold two twin beds, two dressers and vanities, and a closet. But the problem was she had specifically requested a single.

_If my last name was Jesaul like mom and Stephanie, maybe I would have gotten a single_, she thought bitterly, regretting not getting her sister's help.

Well, she'd make the best of the situation, starting by claiming the closet space. She made sure to plug in her iPhone dock and put on a setting to only play rock music only. Jamming out to Paramore's _That's What You Get_, she began unpacking. As Cadi finished up straightening things out in her closet now filled to it's limit with band tees and multicolored jeans, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Oh no! You have to be kidding me. I specifically asked for a single room!" A high pitched voice squealed from the doorway. Cadi turned slightly to see the typical Daddy's girl-I've-Got-Money-Icicles-Dripping-Out-My-Ass-So-You-Should-Kiss-It type girl. Designer expensive outfit? Check. Freshly blown out hair? Check. Annoyingly high pitched whiny voice? Definite check.

"So did I, and this is what I got. So make like the animals on Noah's Ark and don't rock the boat," Cadi replied, amused by her hissy fit.

"This simply will not do!" The girl stormed away, her blonde hair trailing in the air.

"Bye, roomy," Cadi called after the girl just to bug her.

Having nothing else to do, Cadi decided she might as well try to be social and mingle, so she headed down the hall where she could hear the sound of Vampire Weekend's _Holiday_ coming from one of the rooms. She burst into the room with no regard for who's it was and began to dance around like a maniac. Her blue eyes were closed, this being one of her favorite songs, and she was completely into it.

A minute later, the music stopped short, and Cadi ended her mini recital and pouted, standing akimbo at whoever cut the song off. She opened her eyes seeing that she was facing two lovely girls; both looking back at her with shocked expressions.

"Hey bitches," Cadi said casually, flopping on the only bed in the room; she was met by silence.

"What are you doing in here?" Skyee Fairchild asked thoroughly confused.

"What? You don't like visitors?" Cadi asked raising one of her eyebrows in questioning; she noticed the girl had a charming British accent.

"Not necessarily," Skyee said carefully. "I'm just wondering why there is a stranger in my bed."

"I'm Cadi; nice to meet you," she said. "See, now I'm not a stranger."

"Actually, you are, Skyee said agitatedly. "I'm Skyee," she introduced. Skyee decided to brush off Cadi's sudden intrusion into her room; she kind of admired Cadi for her boldness; it was refreshing. She gave the girl a Crest worthy smile.

Zaria just stood up off of Skyee's bed shocked that some Goth Girl had the nerve to burst right in here, but she didn't want to seem rude, so she stuck her hand out to greet the new comer. "Hi, I am Zaria Fletcher." She said giving her a tight lipped smile, showing off her dimples.

Cadi whirled around to face a super short brunette with her hand out and a tense smile on her pale face. "I'm Caddison Holly McArther, but it's Cadi, not Caddison," she said leaving the girl's hand hanging which she dropped to her side.

Heading over to the vanity, Cadi pulled out a comb from her back pocket and ran it through the ends of her hair. As cool as she thought her hair looked, it was hard to maintain. All the girls in the room were staring at Cadi with a level of disbelief, but it happened often.

"Well I'm hungry; there's a cafeteria; it's dinnertime. That equals me going to eat. Anyone else in," Cadi asked, already about to step out the door frame.

"Actually," Skyee said, "we're about to go to a party shortly. I mean, you could come to if you wanted, I suppose," she added shrugging her bare shoulders.

"As you can tell," Cadi said, gesturing to her outfit, "I'm not dressed for a party. I don't know how well this would go down considering the way you all look right now."

"Well," Skyee pondered, "you can always go and grab something out of your luggage," she commented. "I mean, we aren't _that _dressed up. It's in the woods," she added.

"Well if you don't wouldn't mind waiting," Cadi said before disappearing out of the door.

Skyee waved her off with a smile, and Cadi headed off to her room. Sifting through her filled in closet, she found a yellow Abercrombie polo and a pair of dark wash Roxy short shorts. She changed her shoes to yellow sequin high-tops with pink neon shoelaces. Cadi checked herself in the mirror; she didn't look amazing, compared the other girls, but she looked presentable, and that was good enough for her. She dipped her finger in hair gel tube and poofed her hair up a little on the top, leaving my bangs straight.

She hastily swiped on some gold eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and added some silver hoops to her multipierced ears. Slipping on a few concert cuffs up her arm and a long silver skull chain, she noticed that she looked a bit more like herself; she didn't like how preppy she'd looked before with only the simple polo and shorts.

She walked back to Skyee's tiny room. "Ready," she called from the door.

"Great," Skyee beamed. "I like those shoes," she commented. "I don't exactly know when the party starts, but I don't think it's until dark. We're just going to hang in here until then," Skyee informed her.

She went over to her iPhone stereo and hit the shuffle button. 30 Seconds To Mars's song _Kings and Queens _came on through the speakers. Skyee plopped down onto the floor and smiled at Cadi.

"So, what brings you to Eason Academy?" she questioned.

"I got kicked out of every acceptable school in Los Angeles and Beverly Hills," Cadi replied casually, flopping down on the bed once again. "So, my mom decided boarding school would be the next best choice. As if," she scoffed, leaning back on my elbows. "What about you guys?"

"Well, I got tired of the boring Prep School life, and Easton Academy has a great art program," Skyee said which wasn't a _complete _lie, but it wasn't exactly true either.

"My mom is whore, got tired of having me around, sent me here with my brothers and her step kids," Zaria replied in one breath as if she'd said the words a thousand times over.

"You like art?" Cadi asked surprised. To her, Skyee completely looked like the type to complain about a speck of dust on her top. Caddison came to the conclusion that these girls really were cool.

Skyee nodded eagerly, but she felt as if Cadi was judging her based on her appearance. Cadi may not have noticed but, all of her clothes were vintage and from small hole-in-the-wall shops in down town NYC; Skyee just let it go though. They continued with conversations until it was almost dark outside.

"Zaria, do you think we should be heading out?" Skyee asked her petite brunette friend.

Zaria didn't really mind being judged by Cadi, considering she had grown up with being judged by her mother. However, Zaria shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, we can meet the boys down in the quad. Considering I have no idea where the hell we are going," she said telling the other girls truthfully. Skyee nodded in agreement and slipped her white iPhone into her short's pocket.

"Boys," Cadi's ears perked up. She loved boys and judging by the ones she'd seen earlier, this school was full of cute ones, but they all looked the same. Same haircut, same prep school cool look. All clones.

_Just once can I see some originality_, Cadi thought, missing her best friends Jake and Ang.

They loved wreaking havoc in their wake, and now, Cadi was on her own for the moment.

"Yeah," Skyee said turning her long neck around to address Cadi as they descended down the stairs. "We met two guys earlier: Zane and Ryler," she beamed. Small butterflies filled her stomach at Ryler's name, but they quickly went away as the words _Noelle Lange _chanted through her brain.

"There fairly entertaining." Zaria said smirking at the conversation that had gone on between her and Zane at the Coffee Shop.

"Yeah, they're okay," Skyee mumbled. Once she reached the large oak doors, she swung them open and stepped outside. She noticed that the air had become a lot cooler outdoors and she instantly regretted wearing the tiny blue jean shorts.

"Are they interesting in the good or bad way," Cadi asked, cocking an eyebrow. She pulled on her leather jacket, glad that she'd brought it along.

Zaria shivered as the cool air made contact with her bare skin. Skyee was off in her own little world, watching as Zane and Ryler approached, so Zaria took the liberty of answering Cadi's question. "Interesting in a good way I guess."

Skyee just gazed at the perfection that was Ryler. She faintly heard Cadi ask a question, but she was too deep in her own world to acknowledge it. She suddenly became hyper aware that her shoulders were bare and that the shirts back hung pretty low as well. Her self esteem issues kicked in and pointing out that her shorts were extremely short and exposed a lot of leg as well. She kept her face composed though. She refused to show insecurities at the moment.

To distract herself, Skyee glanced around the campus looking for anything to hold her attention. She focused on the dorm she remembered was called Ketlar; Skyee wondered if maybe Ryler and Zane stayed there. If they did, what was said inside of that dorm? Did they talk about girls? More importantly, did they talk about her?

_**Earlier in Ketlar House…**_

Ryler followed Zane into their room. "So what are you going to do with pixie tonight?" Ryler asked, raising his eyes suggestively.

"I don't know," Zane said cocking his head to the side in thought. He couldn't hold in a smirk at all the images going through his head though.

Ryler smirked at his friend giving him a knowing look. "You can have the room tonight if you want."

Zane laughed, "I'll think about it," he smirked. "But, then where will you go with the girl I'm sure you'll capture tonight."

"Don't worry about me. I always find a place." Ryler said winking at his friend as he thought of what Skyee's bed might have looked like.

Zane just laughed at Ryler's comment. He grabbed his luggage and tossed it on his bed unzipping it. He grabbed his favorite light blue Polo shirt and threw it on deciding to keep on his worn in Lucky Brand jeans and Sperrys.

Ryler looked over at his own duffel bag and pushed himself up to grab it opening it to snag a pair of dark wash skinny jeans from Pac Sun and digging around until he found a green button up shirt. He threw them on rolling up the sleeves of his button up to his elbows. Looking around in the bag, he found his well worn Converse and pulled them on his feet.

Zane looked out the window and couldn't believe what he saw. "Holy fucking shit," he gasped. Right before him was the sight of what looked to be Skyee's room from all the art supplies. Both girls were in there and putting on make up. "Ryler, you have to come see this," he said excitedly thinking about clapping his hands together in giddiness.

Lazily, Ryler sauntered over to the window that had seemed to make him so excited. "What is you-" Ryler began to ask, but stopped himself and gawked at the sight before him. "Holy fuck." Ryler said as his eyes got huge.

"Damn," Zane mumbled. "This is unbelievable," he said as he observed the view in front of him. Zaria was walking around the room in a black tank top that should be illegal and jeans that hugged all her curves perfectly.

"No shit, dude." Ryler said, not able to take his eyes off of Skyee's gorgeous form. Looking at her exposed shoulder with lustful eyes. Suddenly, he couldn't wait until the party tonight.

"Who's that girl with the multicolored hair?" Zane questioned to himself. He wouldn't have noticed her over Zaria if it wasn't for her bright hair colors. He knew that Ryler was looking at Skyee, but he just kept the comments to himself. Sure, Skyee was pretty, just like her mother, but she was no comparison to Zaria in his mind.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ryler didn't even look at the other girl standing in the room. His eyes were glued to Skyee, and he didn't care because he was in his room and knew that Zane wouldn't say anything.

"Who gives a shit anyway. You know those girls. They make friends with anybody." Ryler spoke, finally breaking eye contact from the window.

Unlike Zane, Ryler never kept his comments to himself. "So how did the pixie look? Good enough to fuck?" Ryler asked raising his eyebrows, sure he thought Skyee was stunning, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be tapping all of her friends if they looked good, and he was horny.

"Well, hell yeah," Zane laughed. "Best of the three girls in my opinion," he smirked.

Ryler just scoffed at Zane. "Dude, don't you have to meet the two and a half girls?" Ryler asked laughing at his own joke as he made fun of Zaria and her pint size.

Zane just laughed along good naturedly. He turned back to the window and saw that the girls had left their room. He also saw that the sun was sinking into the ground. "Well, let's go," he said to Ryler as he grabbed an old Easton hoodie.

Leaving the room, he grabbed his old leather jacket in case it got cold tonight. As they exited out of Ketlar, making their way over to Bradwell, Ryler felt refreshed by the cool fall air surrounding him. While Zane quickly picked up the pace to make it to the girls as quickly as possible, Ryler walked at a slow pace, not caring if they were in a hurry or not.

"Hey girls," Zane grinned mostly at Zaria. "Who's your new friend?" he asked looking at the girl with the multicolored hair.

"Ciao, Zane," Skyee grinned her dimpled smirk at him.

Cadi rolled her eyes at the shameless way her dormmates flirted and ogled the two boys standing before them. "I'm Cadi," she said hotly.

Ryler was looking at Skyee's exposed shoulders with pure lust in his emerald eyes, and he couldn't look away from her golden tan skin. However, when he noticed Skyee looking at him, he smirked like the smug bastard that he was. When he came upon the group he smiled at everyone before walking over to Skyee.

"You should really get a shirt that stays on your shoulders. Some people might start to think you are easy or something, and I _wouldn't stand for that._" Ryler said hi_s _eyes flashing as he wrapped his jacket around her tanned shoulders. "That is much better now."

Looking around he noticed Noelle approaching and looked her up and down very appreciatively. "So who is the girl with the multicolored hair Miss-I-Know-Everything?" Ryler asked Noelle, while still standing close to Skyee, his arm casually draped around her petite waist.

"Hello Zane," Zaria said smiling at the tall boy.

Skyee looked at Ryler very confused. She unwrapped herself from his arm and shrugged out of his jacket. She didn't want to, it felt so right, but she wasn't going to let him think he could just charm her and everything be okay,

"Let people think what they please," she snapped. She noticed that he was still looking at Noelle, and she just rolled her violet eyes. She didn't want half of his attention. Skyee didn't share things like that.

"I believe she just said her name was Cadi," Noelle told Ryler. She then looked over at the girl with multicolored hair. "I'm Noelle Lange," she introduced. Cadi reminded Noelle of Kiki.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Cadi," Zane smirked. "You look amazing," he said quietly to Zaria.

_So this is the infamous Billings president, Noelle Lange_****, ****Cadi thought. "Nice to meet you, Noelle."

"Likewise," Noelle smirked. She looked over at the hostility that was Skyee and Ryler and just raised her perfect dark brow

Ryler just shrugged, the smirk disappearing from his face, becoming frustrated and angry with Skyee "Touché." He said taking his jacket before it fell on the ground. "Ah, thank you, Noelle for helping me out," Ryler said. When he finally really looked at Cadi, Ryler couldn't help but to laugh under his breath slightly.

"Wow, let me guess," he said putting his hand to his face in a thinking pose. "You got kicked out of all your other boarding schools from wherever you came from, and mommy and daddy finally had enough of you, so they sent you here to get you straightened out, hoping that Easton would do wonders for you. But really you are just a preppy kid who wants to rebel and by doing so you are labeled bad ass? Tell me when I hit it on the head." Ryler asked quirking his eyebrows up in smugness. He had seen a million and two of these kids at his old school, hell, he used to be one of these kids

Zaria smirked at Cadi and Ryler having it out. When Zane started talking to her again though, she kind of ignored him. She saw the way he was looking at Cadi and she didn't like it, but she didn't want to be rude. "Thanks." She said curtly, turning to smile at Reed and Noelle.

Reed was shocked that Ryler had the balls to talk to someone like that.

Skyee just picked at her nails and stared off into the woods. She wasn't really feeling like going to a party right now. She gazed around ignoring Ryler and Cadi's banter. She focused on all the building and the ivy that grew on them. She really wanted to paint right now. She wanted to escape, but, she was held to her spot by the knowledge that her friends would be disappointed if she left. Not to mention, she might get even with Ryler later.

Noelle let out a loud peel of laughter. She couldn't keep it in. It was too funny to see Ryler tell the young girl exactly what she was. It reminded her of herself; it was something she could respect in anyone, and coming from Ryler, it made him even hotter than before.

"What's wrong?" Zane questioned the pixie girl while lacing an arm around Zaria's thin petite waist.

Cadi raised an eyebrow at Ryler; he didn't know her "First off, my dad doesn't give a shit about me, my mom left me when I was three and came into my life five years ago. I got kicked out the first school for attitude, fifth school for beating a chick, seventh school for beating up a football player, school ten I beat up my superintendent, school fourteen I broke into the school. Need I go on?" Cadi asked as everyone in the group stared at her. She got right in Ryler's face and said, "Still think I'm a prep school barbie doll? Check the record."

"Well news flash, most of our parents don't care about us that's why they sent us to this shit hole princess," Ryler said getting annoyed by this girl. "Aw, poor baby, mommy left you to fend for yourself. You think my parents are any better, sweetie? You think there aren't kids at this school that are any different than you?" Ryler asked raising his eyebrow once again at her, getting in her face. "Your looking at him. Got kicked out of my first school for smoking, second school dealing, seventh school beating up my roommate, twelfth school video taping the girls in their locker room, seventeenth school having sex with my teachers so I could get passing grades." Ryler said this all in her ear so nobody else could hear. Much to his dismay, Skyee could because she was beside him trying to separate the two by fiercely grabbing onto Ryler's hand with both of her's.

"Guys," she pleaded, "stop it. Please," she said with scared violet eyes. The yelling and harsh words brought her back to a place she didn't want to remember.

"Skyee, just stay out of it," Zane advised, but the violet eyed girl just ignored him.

Cadi pulled her ear away at that last one; even she couldn't top that. She shrugged at him in defeat and spread her arms open and grinned. They had now arrived at Gwendelyn Hall. "Who's ready for a night filled with memories that will last us until the morning," she asked, fake enthusiastically.

Ryler let Skyee pull him away from the argument he was having with Cadi. The goth girl just bothered him so much. Quickly, he pulled his hand away from Skyee in anger, although he wasn't angry at her. Briskly he walked off to go find some alcohol, grumbling about something unintelligible.

Reed just shook her head as the yelling slowly got louder until Skyee pulled Ryler away from Cadi who didn't seem to be phased at all, but something had shifted in her seemingly hard eyes making her look a little more vulnerable.

Zaria backed away from Zane, letting his arm drop back to his side. "Nothing wrong with me; don't worry about it. You might want to go make sure Cadi is okay though. She looks a little uneasy," Zaria said going to stand by Skyee now that Ryler had stormed off in a fit of anger. Looking up at her, she saw Skyee's bottom lip trembling. "Are you okay?" Zaria asked in concern.

"I just want to help him," Skyee whispered. She heard some of the things Ryler said into Cadi's ear. It made her feel so selfish for thinking she was the only person who'd ever been hurt and used. Sure, maybe their pain and misfortunes weren't up to the magnitude of her's, but at least she had a loving parental unit to help her; some of these kids didn't have that.

Zaria frowned at her friend patting her back slightly. "Honey, you can't help him. Some of us aren't as lucky as you about having perfect home lives; just let him work it out in his own way," Zaria spoke quietly, hardly above a whisper. "You can't help him; it won't do any good. No offense, but you have no idea what it's like." Zaria said, thinking of her own broken family.

Turning around to look at Zane, she noticed that he had taken her advice and gone to Cadi, even if she said it, her heart instantly sunk. She didn't want him anywhere near her, nevertheless she turned to give them their privacy. "Why don't we go get something to drink?" Zaria asked trying to distract her friend.

"Fine," Skyee shrugged as Zaria dragged her over to the make shift bar area. Sure, it was no secluded tavern in downtown New York City or bursting with struggling artists and homeless people, but it was okay. Skyee just grabbed a water bottle for now and took a large swig of it. She shivered slightly as the cold liquid slid down her throat. She now regretted refusing Ryler's jacket.

Zaria surveyed the contents of the cooler and decided to stay away from the contents of it for awhile. A shiver ran down her spine and she ended up walking towards the blazing fire that looked oddly comforting at the moment. Turning to Skyee,

"Hey I'm gunna go warm up by the fire," she said smirking. Once she made it to the fire, she found the log closest to the orange glows and sat down in the middle of it, putting her hands near the flames.

Zane looked at Zaria completely confused. He did however take her advice and walked cautiously up to Cadi who had made her way over to the makeshift bar.

As tough as Cadi appeared to be, she couldn't stand drugs or alcohol. She'd seen way to many people get messed up by it. She opened a bottle of water and took a swig,

Her mouth still full of the liquid when a voice from behind her said, "What? Ms. Badass doesn't drink?" Cadi turned around to see Zane King smirking at her.

"No. I don't do things like that. I'm not into the whole drugs, sex scene."

"Too bad," Zane commented, getting a cup of beer. "I'm sure plenty of guys would've loved to take advantage of that," he said attempting to joke with her.

"Fuck off." Cadi said giving him the bird and tried to walk away.

"Hey! Sorry, okay? I was just kidding. I came to see if you were alright and to apologize for Ryler's behavior. His life is, well, tough," Zane said sincerely.

"I get it," Cadi shrugged. It really wasn't a big deal to her; she honestly didn't care.

"God," Noelle rolled her eyes, "who ordered a soap opera?" she grumbled

Reed rolled her eyes laughing quietly at Noelle. Of course she would be pissed off after someone had just had a huge fight in front of her.

What?" Noelle questioned, "I just don't want to be apart of the _Young & Hopeless_," she said rolling her dark eyes.

Reed just shrugged. "You should no better than anyone that having a tough home life isn't easy. I thought you would be a little more understanding." Reed said looking at Noelle carefully, "And besides everyone knows that _The Young & Restless _is the gayest soap ever." Reed said rolling her blue eyes as she headed to get something to drink

Reed noticed that Ryler had quicky grabbed two Coronas and stalked towards an abandoned tree away from the party. She looked after him until he sat down at the tree's base, and she redirected her attenton to Noelle who was crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do understand a shitty home life," Noelle nodded annoyance lacing her words, "but you don't see me yelling my problems in random people's faces, do you?"

"I am sure you had your moments when you were younger. You seem like the type of girl that had some anger issues as a child." Reed spoke truthfully.

"My shrink told me I was perfectly fine," Noelle commented with a hint of finality to the topic at hand. Reed dutifuly followed the hints Noelle was giving her. The two Billings girls made their way over to the inviting fire and nursed their beers that they'd picked up on the way over.

Also at the fire, Skyee plopped herself down next to Zaria's tiny form. Skyee tried to coax the goosebumps off of her legs as she directed them towards the fire and rubbing them furiously to create some sort of heated friction.

"So, why'd you come to Easton?" Skyee asked Zaria trying to fight off chattering teeth. Skyee hadn't noticed that Zane was standing across the fire from them, but Zaria certainly did.

Zaria looked over at Skyee before looking across the fire ring into Zane's eyes. Quickly, she looked down and began her story. "My mom got remarried after my dad and her split up quiet a few years ago. I was actually only five, and when my mother finally got sick of me partying and everything she sent me here. She was sick of having her daughter around the house when her and Levi wanted their alone time," Zaria said without even batting an eyelash at the story.

"I'm sorry, Zaria, really. I mean, I-," Skyee tried to find the right words, but none came to her. She just lowered her head to look at the ground before her. The fire was casting eerie shadows on everything.

Zane got up from his standing spot across the fire. He walked over to where Skyee and Zaria were perched on a log. He lowered himself beside Zaria slightly bumping his shoulder against hers.

"It's fine Skyee. Don't worry about it, just don't." Zaria said smiling at her. "Like I said, not everyone has a great home life." She said smiling as she felt someone bump her shoulder. Turning Zaria looked up at Zane, smiling weakly she tried to start up a conversation between the three of them. "So why did you come to Easton?" Zaria asked Zane.

Skyee looked around for any sign of Ryler but she found none. She got a sick feeling in her stomach that told her to take action. She stood up and straightened out her top. "I'm going to go look for Ryler," she informed anyone who was listening.

"Well," Zane began, "my mother and father had me and my older brother when they were young. They always looked at me and Zach as burdens. Then, they had my two younger siblings and just completely forgot about Zach and me. They'd been shipping Zach and I to boarding schools ever since we were six. I started her freshman year and been here ever since," he shrugged.

Zaria's mouth gapped open slightly, but she quickly composed herself. "I know you don't want any pity, trust me I know. But I am really sorry. That has to suck." Zaria said, touching his arm lightly as a shiver went through her body.

Zane looked at Zaria's hand on his arm and couldn't suppress a grin, "Yeah, it's not the best, but I'm alive," he said optimistically.

Zaria smiled at Zane, moving her hand down his arm, intertwining their fingers together and giving his hand a squeeze. "Well if it's any consolation, I am happy that you survived." Zaria said with conviction in her voice, giving him on last smile before taking her hand back again to wrap around her freezing form, looking deep into the fire.

"You too," Zane whispered. He felt wonderful chills run up his arm; not from the cold, but from Zaria's touch. He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her thin shoulders. "There," he smiled, "that's better, huh?"

Zaria inwardly sighed at the warmth that now enveloped her tiny body. She was thankful that Zane had offered her his jacket, but she couldn't accept it.

"Zane thanks, but you need to wear your jacket," Zaria said, handing it back to him. "You might get cold or something." She said lamely, biting her lip as she thrusted the jacket into his hands again, making sure he would take it considering he was making no move to take it from her outstretched hand.

Ryler was sitting by a tree over by the cooler so it was easy for him to grab beer after beer. Taking another sip of his Corona he realized both were gone and got up to another one when he realized that Skyee was walking towards him. Grabbing another beet he went back to where he was sitting.

"Hey," Skyee said standing before Ryler. She looked around him and saw a few empty beer bottles. She took in his masculine beauty and gazed into his bright eyes that were clouded with a deeper emotion, "You alright?" Skyee asked softly.

Ryler nodded at Skyee, letting her know that he had heard her and wasn't ignoring her. Ryler chuckled darkly without humor, looking up at her, his face void of emotion. "I am fucking great princess. How are you?" He asked cracking open another beer taking a large gulp of it, almost emptying the bottle.

Skyee sat down beside him on the ground, not caring that she had on a white shirt. "I'm okay, I guess," she shrugged. She scooted closer to him and caught some of his body heat that was coming off of him in warm waves. She so wanted to wrap her arms around him, so they could both be comforted, but she didn't want to scare him off.

Ryler took another gulp of his beer. Didn't Skyee understand he didn't want to talk or hang out with anyone? That was the reason he was over here and not over by the rest of them. However, he couldn't find it inside of him to be mad at her. The way she looked at him as if he were a just a simple human being and not sizing him up based on what he had to offer made him crave to be around her.

"Here," he said looking at her with hooded eyes, handing her his leather jacket. Her shoulders were turning purple and he knew that she must be cold. "Look I don't want to hear your shit about why you can't take it when we both know in the end you will whined up wearing it, so save the bullshit for another day and take the damn thing," Ryler said, his patience becoming thin as he saw the objection in Skyee's eyes, but he had shut her up. He took another long drink of the auburn liquid, closing his eyes when he finally saw Skyee put his jacket on.

Back near the party, Cadi sat in one of the long benches in front of Gwendolyn Hall. She'd only been here three hours tops, and she'd already met the two most notorious girls at Easton, met-and made-three friends, one jackass, and she gotten into a fight with one of them. She bent down to pull a few shards of grass; when she looked up, a girl with glossy black hair stood in front of her. She had a sharp face that was both striking and scary at the same time.

Ivy Slade had walked over to the party behind Gwendolyn Hall just twenty minutes prior. She'd dropped off all of her luggage in her room located in Billings before slipping on something a bit more elegant before heading out to this party. She'd had some things planned for tonight, and she couldn't wait for them to emerge. She decided if there was any a time to showcase her new confidence and strong image, it was now. Her hair was silkier than before, her skin softer and dewier, and her clothes were so sharp they could cut a diamond. She saw a girl wearing a yellow shirt sitting outside Gwendolyn Hall pulling grass. _Is her life that pathetic, _Ivy thought slyly.

She walked up to the girl who looked up at her with surprised eyes.

"Hi," Cadi said cautiously. "Do you need something?"

Ivy just remained silent, looking over the girl. Scene cut, in her pretty auburn hair, different colored streaks. Heavy eye makeup complemented the lighter tones on her lips and her eye shadow.

"Well if you don't need anything else, I'm gonna be going now," Cadi said, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Ivy's piercing gaze, and walked away before Ivy could even say anything else.

Ivy couldn't believe this, a sophomore was now dismissing her. Of all the irony. She was sick and tired of people acting like she didn't exist. First, the Billings girls, then her parents, now new students who most likely didn't even know her name? No one could talk to her that way this year; she was tired of it. The only people who might get away with it were Noelle and Reed, and they were respectably above her in the social chain. Emo-chick certainly was not.

After Cadi quickly walked away from the weird girl who just stared at her; she headed over to the fire to join every body else.

"Hello everyone," the same girl who had stared at her said from the clearing in the woods. The girl glanced at Cadi then coolly looked away.

"Believe me, were weren't fretting. In fact, we were trying to celebrate that you weren't here, but we can't do that now can we," Noelle said from behind her, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all laughed in the silence, the spotlight taken off of Ivy and to the group of girls, wondering who the sophomore mingling with Noelle and Reed was.

Just then, another girl walked into the party. Ashley Rochester had arrived to Bradwell about an hour ago. She was disappointed that she'd be spending the year here in Connecticut instead of in New York City. Shaking the thoughts from her blond hair, she bounded up the steps to her new home. Upon entering the dorm, she'd heard tons of conversations about a party going on behind Gwendolyn Hall. Not being one to miss a party, Ashley quickly dropped her purse off in her room happy that she had her luggage sent to the Academy before hand. She loosened up her long, wavy, blond hair and changed into a royal blue cami top and paired it with some True Religion skinny jeans. She added a pair of Coach tennis shoes and headed towards the party. She knew where it was due to the fact that she'd studied the school map her entire way over.

Ashley walked into the party site, and of course, Cadi was the first to notice.

Cadi turned around to see a gorgeous blond. _Ugh, how many pretty girls go to fucking school,_ Cadi asked herself silently. The girl in front of them had the confidence of a girl who knew she was hot and owned it. Cadi didn't like her immediately.

"This is a private party," Cadi sneered. "And judging by the invisible list in my hands, you're not on it! Adios, whore."

Ashley smirked, considering her words before she spoke. "Oh, I don't think I know you, and it's not very nice to judge on someone's appearance. You have to know me before you can call me a whore, Scene Queen," she added the last two words as an afterthought, with a slightly sarcastic undertone. Rummaging through a bag, she found her cigarettes, lite one and shifted her weight on her other leg.

_Like some emo can tell me where to be_, Ashley thought silently to herself.

"You're right." Cadi said as she snatched the smelly cigarette out of Ashly's perfectly shaped mouth, throwing it on the ground and stomping it out. "I am the Scene Queen, and right now, the queen says, this," Cadi swept her arm around, gesturing to the group of rowdy teens. "Scene doesn't include you. Peace out, girl scout. Adios, ciao, and sayonara!"

_I just turned her insult into a compliment, _Cadi thought smugly.

As icing on the cake, Cadi looked Ashley in the eye and said. "You really shouldn't smoke; it'll ruin your pretty face. Oh, and talking. You should talk less too. You'll seem less clueless. Who's the bitch, now?" Cadi patted the girl on the cheek twice. "I am."

Noelle overheard everything the supposed _Scene Queen _dishing it out to someone. Noelle didn't like it; she was the one who made up the rules. Plus, who did this Cadi girl think she was? Telling someone to leave? Noelle quickly excused herself from Reed and made her way over to the multicolored haired girl.

"Excuse me," Noelle said placing her hand on her soccer and lacrosse toned hip, "You really need to cool it. I don't know who you think you are, but you do not have to right to tell people to leave. That's _my _job." she said with a death glare. "You may think your this badass chick, but I've got a news flash for you: I'm the biggest most badass chick you'll ever meet. So, drop the act."

Cadi was unfazed by this. "One," she said, counting off her fingers, "It's not an act. Two, if we're both badass, I see that as a good thing. I know you're in charge around here, and that's completely cool with me, but I'm just not going to hold myself back so you can stand in the spotlight," Cadi shrugged. Noelle would have to take it or leave it that Cadi was here and wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"You don't even have the option to have spotlight," Noelle snapped. "If you don't watch your step, I will make sure you get kicked out of this school too," she promised.

Cadi laughed. "This school will _never_ give me the boot to the ass. "You see," Cadi began pacing, "As great a president as you may be for Billings." She paused. "I'm related to even better ones. You may have heard about them. Chanlope and Stephanie Jesaul?"

"You're right," Noelle nodded. "The school won't. _I will_. I own this school," she said with dark eyes. "Headmaster isn't worth shit. I don't care if your sister was in Billings or your mom. I. Don't. Care. They're gone. Graduated. I'm here now," she assured Cadi.

Reed stood on in shock as she saw Noelle and Cadi go head to head. Finally, shaking her head out of the flabbergasted cloud that had fogged her mind she went up to Noelle. "Seriously just let it fucking go. She obviously doesn't care about getting into Billings," Reed said lowly pulling on Noelle's arm to get her to move away from the goth girl.

Cadi kept a straight face. Noelle put up a cool front, but she knew that the knowledge that she had finally met her match was eating her inside. Now the question was: Were Cadi and Noelle a match made in Heaven or Hell?

"That's right. I don't care about your little sorority ,or should I say clan? I just wanted to graduate from high school without _killing an Easton Student _on my record. If you'll excuse me, I have people I need to talk to." Cadi made her way around a fuming Noelle and walked back to blonde chick.

She stuck her hand out and placed a friendly look on her face as she looked at Ashley, "Hi, I'm Cadi. I'm sorry for the way I treated you a few minutes ago. It was wrong to judge you."

Reed smirked, this Cadi, emo girl, had no idea who she was messing with, and suddenly Reed could careless. It wasn't her job to protect ungrateful people at this school; she should be able to do whatever the hell she pleased. She was in Billings; she was one of the prettiest girls on campus, and she could get anything, and she was turning over a new leaf starting _now_! Reed had gained a gleam in her bright sapphire eyes.

"She just doesn't know who she messing with," Noelle huffed.

Reed rolled her blue eyes as she heard Noelle huff. She didn't have to constantly defend her position, but of course Reed would keep that to herself. Turning back she smiled at Ashley before she went to go retrieve another drink.

Ashley simply stared at Cadi, and the goth girl dropped her hand down to her side. _Okay, somebody holds a grudge_, Cadi thought. She deemed it understandable, and she walked away. She was completely over this whole party thing, she started to head towards Bradwell without telling a soul.

_Why do people love picking fights with me? _a voice in Cadi's head askeed.

_Maybe because you pick fights with them, _another voice answered.

"Whatever," Cadi told herself aloud kicking a random stone on the path. She looked up and saw an adult walking the same way as the party. She thought to text an **S.O.S **to Zaria when she realized she didn't have her number.

"Shit," Cadi swore running back to Gwendolyn.

Where was the bastard they had assigned to keep watch? _Probably so drunk off his ass he left,_ Cadi pondered bitterly. "Hey," she told Zaria, who was holding hands with Zane, "There's a teacher on the way here; we have get everyone out of here, stat."

"Shit," Zaria muttered under her breath as Cadi's words reached her ears. Standing up on the log, she looked down at Cadi and smiled, touching her shoulder lightly. "Thanks for warning me," she said before cupping her hands together in a makeshift mega phone so all the half drunken teenagers could hear her, while the intruder could not. "Guys there is a teacher or something coming up, so go hide in the woods and don't make a sound. 'Kay?" Zaria stated calmly, climbing down from the log to go grab the cooler and head into the woods as teenagers ran towards the woods trying to be quiet.

"Zaria, you and Zane. Go hide in the woods," Cadi hissed, trying to push the keg out of sight. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Come on," Zane said tugging Zaria into a dense and thick bush.

Zaria was torn. "No, let me help you," she said to Cadi pulling away from Zane as she went to help Cadi moved the keg into the shadows of the forest by herself, but before Zaria could help her move it any further, she felt strong arms grab her waist and hoist her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Zaria said flustered and upset that Zane wouldn't let her help. "STOP!" She said as loud as she dared, "You aren't my father; put me the fuck down!"

"You're damn right I'm not your father," Zane whispered aggressively, "But you need to shut up and stay hidden. Look, she's already gotten the keg in the woods. Now, shut the hell up," he yelled in a barely audible voice.

Zaria could tell that she was supposed to be scared or intimidated by Zane, but she wasn't. "Well stop trying to protect me and we won't have this problem." Zaria said just as aggressively as she finally managed to get off Zane's shoulder. When she got down she pushed him with all her might but only made herself stumble backwards into the tree. "Haven't you ever heard the saying leave no man or woman behind?" She asked as her eyes flashed with anger in the darkness.

Yeah, but, it's not worth you getting in trouble over," Zane said firmly back. "She can take care of herself, I'm not saying you can't, but as you can see she's fine."

Zaria's hypnotizing eyes flashed with anger again. "Zane," she said in a warning between clenched teeth. "Don't tell me what is _worth _getting trouble over, if it meant helping a friend out I would gladly get kicked out of this school." Zaria spoke bitterly with conviction in her voice, completely overlooking the fact that Cadi was indeed fine.

"Sorry," Zane said with angry eyes, "just trying to help. I won't make that mistake again," he said throwing his hands up.

"Good. I am a big girl, I have been taking care of myself since I was five freaking years old, and I think I did a pretty good job at it," Zaria said fisting her hands at her sides. "I don't need some good looking boy swooping in and being my _Prince Charming _just so he can get in my pants and leave me," _Just like everyone else… _Zaria added silently.

"You really think that's what I'm trying to do?" Zane fumed. "You're wrong, completely horribly wrong, Zaria," he whispered fiercely before becoming completely silent to ensure he and Zaria wouldn't be caught.

Reed walked into the woods, followed by Noelle. "What the hell is going on?" Reed hissed to Noelle in the darkness now, since someone had gotten the fire out. "Nothing like this ever happens."

"I know," Noelle whispered back. "I smell Ivy Slade all over this," she said remembering how Ivy was always typing away on her phone before she left.

Reed nodded, as much as she hated to admit it, she had an inkling feeling Noelle was right. Although Noelle couldn't see her, Reed nodded in agreement.

Back over at Skyee and Ryler's tree, the violet eyed girl snuggled deeply into the jacket Ryler had just forced upon her.

"Thanks," Skyee huffed even though the warmth that came from the warm leather was heavenly. She didn't want Ryler to distract her from what she was about to say, but he already was. She turned her face forward so she didn't have to look at him.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier. I just don't like sharing attention. I apologize," she said in a rush. She felt the foreign blush light her cheeks and she fumbled with her fingers to distract her. She completely missed Zaria's announcement.

Ryler, on the other hand, had heard Zaria's announcement and quickly pulled Skyee up so they were flush against each other; instead of taking a chance and going in for the kill, he quickly pulled her into the forest, pushing her up against a large tree so they were shadowed in darkness all around them. Leaning down to her ear he spoke quietly, "Don't worry Miss Violet Eyes," he said slightly slurred. "Just keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet, or I will have to keep it quiet." Ryler said suggestively pulling away from her ever so slightly.

"What makes you think I'll be quiet?" Skyee whispered as she pulled him back against her trying to diminish the panic that was growing inside of her at his closeness. Half of her was screaming for her to push him away, but the other was yelling to pull him closer. Deciding that she'd eventually have to get over her fears, she pulled Ryler's muscular body closer, "I like living on the edge," she added while grabbing his large hands and placing on her thin hips.

Putting his hands on her curvy hips, Ryler pressed his body against Skyee's tall, willowy frame, encasing her with his own solid body. Smiling he let his breath fan across her face, "That is good," he said pushing up against her as his lips attacked her own.

Skyee's body instantly burned with two contradicting emotions as Ryler's lips ravished her own: fear and desire. Sure, to most people, the two emotions usually didn't emerge during a situation like this, but to Skyee, it was normal. Giving in to her desire rather than her fear, she ran her fingers through his hair pulling slightly on his curls.

She smiled on the inside realizing this was her first kiss in over a year. Hell, this was her first intimate moment in over a year. She found that focusing on Ryler and not her horrid past, she was able to give in to Ryler and not fear what was happening, and what it could lead to eventually.

Over where the party had previously been, Cadi had just pushed the keg behind a tree just as the teacher walked through the previously packed site. "Damn," she swore under her breath. It wasn't a teacher, it was The Crom's replacement, or respectfully Headmaster Hathaway, walking his dogs.

"What is the meaning of this," he asked her fiercely.

Cadi tried to remain calm. "I wanted to throw a back-to-school party sir. It ended quite a while ago. I stayed behind to clean up."

The Headmaster's eyes landed on the cooler and he walked over to it briskly, pulling the top up. Cadi smiled inwardly. There was nothing but water bottles. Thankfully, Easton kids were somewhat neat and threw all their trash in the garbage cans inside of Gwendolyn Hall so no traces of alcoholic beverage were left, just bottles of half empty waters.

He gave Cadi a skeptical look. "Are you telling me the truth, young lady," he asked menacingly.

"Yes, sir," she replied sweetly. "You can speak with my mother, Chanlope Jesuel," she said emphasizing the name of her mother. The Headmaster's eyes widened and he chuckled nervously.

"No, no," he began to retreat. "That won't be necessary. When you are done cleaning, please return to your dorm as soon as possible, Ms. Jeseul."

"My mother and I don't share the same last name. My last name is McArther," Cadi replied swiftly.

"Ms. McArther then. If you need anything, anything at all, just tell me. No need to set up an appointment," the Headmaster said rather wimp like.

"Actually, I'd like that single room I requested when I first applied here," Cadi said smugly.

"Consider it done. Goodbye Ms. McArther," Headmaster Hathaway high-tailed it out of there, his German Sheppard loyally following him.

After a few moments, she said, "Coasts clear. You all can come out now."

From her view behind the bushes, Ivy couldn't believe this sophomore had practically made Headmaster Hathaway wet his pants; she had some serious power, and right now, Ivy was power-hungry. She had anonymously called front office, tipping the secretary off about a party happening behind Gwendolyn Hall. In no time, Headmaster Hathaway was on his way here. Ivy had been planning to save the day, but it would have been more entertaining watching emo-chick get in trouble. Unfortunately, things didn't go the way she planned, but, as always, Ivy Slade would eventually get what she wanted

"Well brava," a voice came from behind Cadi. The Scene Queen turned to find Ivy Slade standing behind her with her hands placed firmly on her bony hips. Cadi didn't trust this girl as far as she could throw her.

"Okay, bitch. What. Did. You. Do?" Cadi pulled her sleeves up, ready to hit this girl. What was her issue! She comes waltzing into the party like she's Christina Aguilera, and now she was acting like they were best friends? Something was up.

"I didn't do anything." Ivy stuck a manicured hand out, which Cadi ignored. "I'm Ivy Slade. You must be Cadi."

Cadi pulled her sleeves back down, "Yeah, I'm Cadi."

"Well, Cadi." Ivy leaned down to whisper in the multicolored haired girl's ear. "I've got a proposition for you. Here's my number. Call me tomorrow morning to find out more," she slipped Cadi a piece of notebook paper with her number on it, which Cadi promptly dropped to the floor.

"That's okay. I don't take numbers from hypocrite liars," Cadi sneered.

"You may regret that," Ivy replied in a sing song tone, and walked away. _Ugh, this first day was interesting. I hope they're all not like this or suicide is definitely moving up from option 1000 to option 1,_ Cadi thought, mindlessly picking up the slip and placing it in her pocket.

"God," Noelle said in a combination of a gasp and groan, "Headmaster Hathaway is such a little wimp," she told Reed as she stood up and wipped the dirt from her jeans.

Reed only nodded her head in agreement into the darkness that was engulfing them. "Yeah well dean's generally don't want their students walking all over them either," Reed said with logic, although she did totally agree that Headmaster Hathaway was a wimp. He was too self absorbed and worried about the schools reputation, and his reputation with the students, to really understand the children that attended Easton, not that he would either way though.

"I know," Noelle said. She wasn't very happy at the power Cadi held over the wimpy Headmaster Hathaway, but Noelle knew she had a leg up on the girl. She looked over to see Ivy talking to Cadi. "I knew Ivy was in on it," she fumed.

Once again, Reed just nodded her head. She hated the fact that Ivy could be so cruel; she had already taken everything from Reed, did she really have to wreck her fun too? "Noelle, I finally understand why you think Ivy is such a bitch," Reed said with a glare.

Fuck sympathy, fuck trying to be civil, just fuck it all! Ivy had the one thing that Reed would never have again, and she just couldn't deal with that anymore. She was sick of covering up her feelings because she felt guilty that Ivy took her bullet by mistake.

"Finally," Noelle huffed. "I've known Slade for a while; she was a bitch from birth," Noelle said fiercely.

Now that Reed's eyes had been opened so to speak, she couldn't agree with Noelle more. "I can honestly believe that." Reed grumbled.

"Took you long enough," Noelle grumbled.

As Zaria and Zane emerged from the woods, the pixie like girl couldn't help but to think about what Zane had been implying. "How am I supposed to know that, believe that?" Zaria asked folding her arms around herself in a protective way. "Do you have any idea how many people have said that exact same line?" She asked her voice slowly getting louder, not caring in the least if someone heard her.

"Well, you're just going to have to trust me," he said placing his hands on either side of her face once they had stopped near the edge of the fire. "Zaria, if you haven't noticed, I'm not really like other guys," Zane said softly.

Over by the large oak tree, Ryler smirked into the kiss he and Skyee were sharing as he pulled away from her, continuing kissing down her neck, pressing her more firmly into the tree. She tasted heavenly, and Ryler couldn't seem to get enough of her. When she pulled on his hair, it was the greatest thing he could imagine at the moment, and it only made him want her more. Neither of the teens had any idea that the party had starteed back up again; they were only tuned into each other and what mystery emotions they were feeling.

Skyee leaned her head up to expose more of her neck to Ryler. She untangled her hands from his hair and pushed her hands underneath his shirt. She raked her nails against his blazing back muscles and pulled him impossibly closer to her. Skyee marveled at the feel of his taut muscles under her finger tips; she could feel them tighten and loosen, and Skyee Fairchild loved it. She could faintly hear the party start back up, but she ignored it. She was enjoying this too much and didn't want it to end. She just push her thin body against Ryler's even more and held him close.

Ryler groaned into her skin at the sensation of the pain and pleasure she was evoking on him. Getting ever closer, Ryler hitched her leg up his waist, so she would have to wrap her legs around his waist.

When she did he couldn't help but trail hard biting kisses up her neck to her ear, "I told you, your luscious legs would be wrapped around me," Ryler whispered huskily into Skyee's ear smugly, trailing kisses back down her throat to nibble on her pulse point as his hands traveled all over her smooth, bare legs; he was happy she'd chosen to wear shorts tonight.

"Shut up and kiss me," Skyee mumbled as she crushed her lips to his again in a fierce kiss. She'd forgotten how wonderful kissing was and how alive it made her feel. She wrapped her long legs even tighter around his torso and pulled on his hair even harder than she had before. She let go of his hair and threw his suffocating, hot, leather jacket off of her and tossed it to the ground. The cool night are did very little to help her blazing skin.

Ryler obliged Skyee's request kissing her back fiercely and biting her bottom lip, quickly soothing it with his tongue. His hands had a mind of their own a slowly came to settle on Skyee's wonderful ass. Shortly after he began rocking his hips slowly, showing her how much he wanted her, desired her. However when he realized what he was doing, and he felt her body go rigid against him, he pulled away from her, looking into her clouded lust and fear filled eyes.

This was wrong. Skyee deserved better than a quick fuck in the woods with some of their friends less than twenty yards away, and she looked scared, _really _scared. Ryler had never cared before, and there was so specific reason he should care now, but for some unknown reason he couldn't go through with what he wanted now.

"I-I can't Skyee," he said pulling away from her fully now, putting her feet on the ground. "You deserve-," but he cut himself off. Ryler wasn't going to explain himself. He just looked into her bright violet eyes.

"Ryler," Skyee said grabbing his hand, "do _not _pull away from me. Come on, we don't have to do anything, please," she said in an almost pleading tone, "don't leave me. Just talk, talk to _me,_" she begged him. She'd finally gotten Ryler to herself, and conquered her fear of simple intimacy, but now, he was going to pull away and leave her alone. _Again. _She was really tired of his hot-and-cold games. She wanted to know all about him. What he liked and what made him tick. Skyee didn't want Ryler to ignore her again, because last time just about drove her mad. In effort to keep him close to her, Skyee reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and buried her head in his shoulder. She became intoxicated in Ryler's scent.

In the moment that Skyee began pleading with him to stay, Ryler knew he would. He hated making this beautiful angel plead for scum like him. "I'm not pulling away, I am doing what is right." Ryler spoke softly, cryptically. When Skyee wrapped her arms around him, Ryler pulled her closer, wrapping his own arms around her upper body squeezing. "Don't you realize though?" He whispered into her hair, "I am not good at talking." Ryler spoke even quieter than before. _Besides, you deserve so much better than me. _Ryler added silently.

"I know," Skyee said into Ryler's shoulder, "but you should try. You don't have to now though; I just like being here with you; we don't have to talk," she said placing a soft kiss on his collarbone. She snuggled back into his arms and reached one hand up to rest on his neck while the other stayed around his muscular waist. It was the truth though; she did just like standing here with Ryler. He was so warm, and she felt safe with him which was substantial for her. The only guys she'd felt safe around for the past year were her father, older brother Jett, and two year old brother, Foxx; the rest were threats in her eyes.

Ryler shook his head stubbornly placing a soft kiss to her forehead. It sounded silly, but this moment was the most intimate he had ever had. Just standing here was more passionate than kissing and seemingly more binding that having sex.

"Let's just enjoy the night," Ryler said pulling away from Skyee to take her hand, pulling her to sit on the ground again with him so they could look up at the stars. Seeing his jacket lying on the ground, he picked it up putting it around Skyee's shoulders again.

"Mm, thanks," Skyee said looking up at Ryler with a small smile.

Skyee grabbed his hand in her own and rested her head on his broad shoulder. She looked up and saw fireflies dancing under the starry sky. She smiled as she thought of her family back home, but her smile got even brighter as she gazed at Ryler's peaceful expression from the corner of her eyes. Skyee closed her violet eyes and brought Ryler's hand up to her lips and placed a small kiss on the back of his palm.

Ryler gave Skyee's smaller hand a squeeze as she cuddled into his side. He smiled feeling peaceful for the first time in a very long time. Skyee's presence seemed to calm him, that is when she wasn't talking about other guys or trying to get him to talk about his life. However cheesy it may have seemed, the moment was perfect. Feeling Skyee's full, plump lips on his hand he looked down, smirking at her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I believe I am supposed to be pulling that move," Ryler said opting to kiss her forehead instead.

"You'll get over it," Skyee said jokingly.

"Ah, I don't know. It is definitely a hit to my ego." Ryler said laughing.

Skyee just smiled as Ryler's lips met her forehead softly. She looked up and saw the moon rising high in the sky and casting shadows over everything. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket before it started ringing, and she begrudgingly shifted so that she could grab it. It had started blaring _I Love You 5 _by Never Shout Never! signaling it was her mother calling. Skyee just hit the ignore button; she could just call them back later.

She settled back into Ryler's side and looked up at him through her lashes, "Sorry," she said referring to her phone.

When he heard her phone start ringing, he saw the screen and noticed it was her parents. He knew how important they were to her. Skyee looked absolutely sexy as she peered her violet eyes at him through her thick lashes. He bent his head down to capture her lips in one more seering kiss not knowing where it came from. Ryler knew he shouldn't have done that. Pulling away from Skyee, he smiled sheepishly. Normally he wasn't this guy around girls; he just did whatever the hell he wanted.

"Don't be. You should go call them though; they might get worried," Ryler said trying to reason with her. He knew that if he ever had a daughter that looked like Skyee, and she didn't answer her phone; he would be freaking out.

Once again, Ryler's lips were like a match being set on Skyee's body, but he pulled away to quickly for the fire to spread or for her to get nervous. She let out a dimpled smile when she gazed at his uncommonly sheepish face; it was just to adorable on him. Her eyes got wide as he told her to call her parents.

"Are you sure?" Skyee asked, "I mean they won't get _that _worried," she shrugged. Even though she did want to talk to her parents and brother and sister, she didn't want to make Ryler uncomfortable.

"Hell, if I had a daughter that looked like you, and she didn't answer her phone; I would be calling the National Guard right know," Ryler blurted out what he had been thinking.

A rare blush lit up his cheeks, and he looked down at the ground. "Don't worry about it. Call them. I'll just go see what everyone else is doing," Ryler said, chastely kissing her knuckles as he dropped her hand, walking towards the fire that someone had gotten going again, not looking up into her eyes because of being so embarrassed.

Skyee grabbed his hand and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips, "Thank you," she said.

She placed her hand over his lightly blushing cheek and smiled. He just smiled back and returned to the party. She watched him as he walked and her already smiling lips smiled impossibly more. Once Ryler was out of sight, she reached for her phone again and dialed her mom's number.

"_Ciao mamma, mi spiace aver perso la tua chiamata_," she greeted when Luna Fairchild answered the phone. She knew that speaking in Italian made her mother proud. Even the simple phrase, _Hello mom, sorry I missed your call, _made her mother's heart soar. Skyee and her mother talked for a moment, and then the phone was passed to her father. She assured them she was settled in and even making a few friends. She talked to her two year old twin siblings briefly and then reluctantly said goodbye to her family. Skyee tucked her phone in her jean pockets and then began walking back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you all know, the second part of this chapter will be up soon! It was just so long already, and I didn't want it to bore anybody! Thanks for all my reviews I hope to hear from more of you! Anonymous reviews are loved and openly accepted!<strong>

**Oh, and I wanted to ask, I'm considering making this story an "M" rated fan fiction. I'm considering lemons, maybe? But before I make a rash decision, I want to know what you guys think? If I were to include sex scenes, would you all be offended? Feel free to answer my question in a review or PM. I'm also going to put a pole on my profile! Be sure to give me your opinion!**

**-Zepplyn**


	4. Fratello di Protezione

**Hello(: How are my lovely readers? Good, I hope! So, I've truly been loving all of these reviews I've been getting; they make me smile! I hope more of you will click that little green button at the end (Or yellow if you're reading off of a cellular device like I do) and leave me your comments. Also, I've put up a poll on my profile. I wanted to know if anyone would be offended if I made this an "M" rated story and added sex scenes? I don't want to loose many readers (if any) and all of your opinions _really _do matter to me. So, either leave me a comment/review or head over to my profile and vote. Or, hell, you can do both. I'm sure I have a few over achievers in the bunch. **

**Okay, I'm done rambling... Enjoy the chapter!**

**Previously:**

_"Well, you're just going to have to trust me," he said placing his hands on either side of her face once they had stopped near the edge of the fire. "Zaria, if you haven't noticed, I'm not really like other guys," Zane said softly._

* * *

><p>Zaria couldn't believe her ears; how was she supposed to believe him? So many guys had told her those exact words paired along with the identical look in their eyes and conviction in their voice. Yet, none of them ever kept their promise; it was always a hump-and-dump relationship. Zaria would never complain; she'd learned a lot about life through her short-lived relationships, but she always wondered if there was something more. She'd never actually given it a thought, because she never had a reason to believe it to be true.<p>

"How are you supposed to trust someone who you barely know? Whom you have just met?" Zaria asked looking at Zane's chest refusing to look into his intoxicating sea-green eyes as her voice got suddenly quiet. "It doesn't matter what you _seem like_. The nicest guys can be the cruelest because you don't suspect it," she said her voice barely audible over the noise of the party.

"Do you really think that of me? Honestly?" Zane asked quietly.

Zaria only shrugged; she had been burned too many times to count from the time she was five years old with her father to now, with her latest ex-boyfriend. Her big eyes were slowly filling with unshed tears and sadness.

"I-I do-don't k-know." Zaria muttered, her voice breaking and sounding gruff even to her own ears.

"I don't think you really do," Zane said enveloping Zaria's tiny form into his long arms. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "You don't have to date me or anything, Zaria; I just want you to trust me," he added quietly and honestly.

As Zane pulled Zaria towards him, she couldn't help but melt into his touch. Begrudgingly, a few tears fell down her cheeks and onto Zane's deliciously smelling shirt; she felt horrible getting Zane's hopes up about trust. She didn't trust anyone. _Ever._

Zane tightened his hold on Zaria and rested his chin on her head. He could've sworn he felt a few drops of water, or maybe tears, soak into his shirt. He knew better than to say anything about it though. He knew what Zaria felt like. He knew what having a crappy family felt like; he'd lived through it all. Hell, he was still living through it. He and his brother had raised themselves, just as Zaria did for herself. He knew her situation better than anyone.

Zaria was trying to compose herself in the confinement of Zane's arms. He might claim to be a nice guy, but she still didn't trust him; she doubted she ever would. Pulling away from him with her face neutral, she finally looked up into his green eyes; Zaria didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth a few times looking like a fish, but nothing came to mind. Zaria was just trying to come to terms with were they stood now. Sure they both had hard lives, but... There was no but. Zaria had finally found someone who knew just what it was like to have your parents not care and that is what scared her more than anything: the fact that she'd found someone whom she could be with.

"You know," Zane mused aloud, "we aren't that different. I don't trust easily either, but maybe over time you can learn to trust me," he said calmly as he gazed into her lovely blue eyes.

Zaria began shaking her head no, but stopped herself. "Maybe," she said; her normally musical voice gruff.

However, despite his attempts, Zaria was _very _doubtful that that would _ever_ happen. Her eyes locked with Zane's and she had the sudden urge to kiss him, but she suppressed it. She wouldn't do that, damage their... friendship? It didn't seem to fit them right, but it was the only word she could find.

"That's enough for now," Zane assured her placing a kiss in her hair.

At the makeshift bar, Reed was rolling her eyes at Noelle's huff of annoyance as the dark eyed girl made her about Ivy known and how relieved she was now that Reed knew just how horrible and bitchy the pale girl was.

"Yes, well, when the only thing that comes from trying to stick up for someone like Ivy is this," Reed said gesturing around the party area that had been previously barren due to Ivy's failed attempted to get them busted, "Getting stabbed in the back, and having the knife twisted you tend to see the light."

Reed no longer talking about her ruining the party. She was sick of being friends with someone for the sole reason that she felt guilty for having Ivy take the bullet that was meant for her. It wasn't Reed's fault that Sabine had bad aim, and it also wasn't her fault that Josh pushed her out of the way making the bullet hit Ivy. She had no control over either of the situations; fate did; God did, certainly not Reed herself.

"Yes, I know the feeling all too well," Noelle said thinking back to Ariana Osgood. This train of thought was something she usually never allowed herself to do because it hurt so much. She shook her head full of dark hair as if to rid herself of all the memories of Ari; all of those long lost moments.

Reed didn't say anymore as she thought of a certain blond, curly haired boy for the hundredth time that night. Every time his smile or the way he used to look at her popped into her head, her hurt shrunk, paining her chest as if she was having a heart attack. Then it hurt even more because once she thought about him, she couldn't get him out of her head. His curls, his smile, the paint that forever resided on ever article of clothing he owned, the way he smelled of Dial evergreen soap and paint, everything was brought to the front of her mind making Josh's memory suffocating.

Noelle, sensing Reed's train of thought, poured the blue eyed girl a red plastic cup full of beer from the keg and nearly shoved it down her throat. "Here, drink up," she directed Reed before pouring herself a drink of her own.

Reed just took the cup numbly from Noelle, raising it in a sort of thank you. She couldn't get the images of Josh's curly mop of blond hair out of her head. It made her heart shudder in pain, a pain that massive amounts of alcohol couldn't even cure, as she was beginning to find out.

After Noelle let a satisfied sigh escape her lips, she looked over at Reed's somber face, "What's got you so down in the dumps?" she asked before taking another sip of the amber liquid in her cup.

Reed shook her head, trying to get the images of Josh out of her mind. "Nothing, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Was last years party this boring?" Reed asked quickly changing the subject, trying to act like her cheerful self. "We need to do something to get this party going." Reed said giving Noelle a mischievous look. "What can you come up with?" She asked raising her eyebrow in question.

"No," Noelle sighed, "none of our parties have _ever _been this dead," she said looking around at the lazy and yawning crowd. "Kiran usually helped me come up with things. Usually it was a game of Strip Truth-or-Dare," Noelle shrugged. She missed Kiran's wild and crazy ways. Their time together on St. Barth's was not nearly enough time.

Reed chuckled at the thought of this crowd joining in a game a strip truth-or-dare. "Hell, I'm in." Reed smirked devilishly. She wanted excitement in her life, this was it.

"Okay then," Noelle shrugged. She walked to the center of the field and cuffed her hands around her mouth, "Who's up for a game of Strip Truth-or-Dare?" After everyone cheered their eagerness, Noelle let out her powerful smile, "Good. Who's going to start?"

Zane heard Noelle's announcement and turned around to listen to her, but he wasn't really paying that much attention. She mentioned the stripping game they all participated in every year. He grinned slightly and turned back to Zaria. "What do you say?" he asked. "You up for it?" he said with a Cheshire cat grin.

Zaria only smiled meekly at him. At the mention of strip-truth-or dare, Zaria brightened up considerably. "Are you trying to get me naked there, Mr. Zane?" Zaria asked jokingly as she took his hand, walking them back towards everyone else. "Of course I'm up to it," she said; it was one of the easiest ways to get over being upset: keeping busy.

Reed giggled, getting slightly buzzed, but loving the feeling of finally being relaxed. Reed walked up to Noelle. "I'll start," She giggled, sitting down on a log near by.

"I'll go first," Cadi said at the same time as Reed.

As Ryler walked away after Skyee's sweet kiss, he heard her begin her conversation and made it right back to the fire ring circle just in time for a game of strip truth-or-dare. Now, he may have just been all sweet with Skyee, but he was still a guy and of course wasn't going to turn down a chance to see a bunch of rich girls get down in their La Perla undergarments. Ryler couldn't help but smirk in anticipation.

"Okay," Noelle beamed at Reed, "go ahead; Cadi, she was first, but you can give her the dare," she compromised.

"Maybe," Zane shrugged nonchalantly trying not to think about Zaria's hot little body in as little clothes as possible. His green eyes however where dancing with excitement. He noticed that Ryler had joined them again. "Where have you been?" he asked. He hadn't seen him or Skyee in some time.

Skyee fought her way through branches and bushes to get out of the woods, but she finally found her way after getting a few scratches on her hands. The Amazonian girl was relieved Ryler's jacket was still on her shoulders and blocking them from the branches' wrath. As she passed the make shift bar, she grabbed a bottle of Blue Moon beer. She then began walking over to where Ryler, Zane, and Zaria were standing.

Reed nodded, "Alright, Cadi, what do you got?" Reed questioned raising her eyebrow as her stomach twisted in knots of excitement.

Ryler shrugged his shoulders at Zane. "Hey pixie, how's it going? You going to be showing us your La Perla's?" He asked smirking at her and winking.

Zaria only rolled her eyes at Ryler, "For your information, I can handle anything anybody throws at me so that translates into: You aren't going to see anything," Zaria said smirking and winking back at him mockingly.

"Well damn," Zane sighed truly disappointed.

Skyee reached her friends and smiled at them. She stood next to Ryler, but she didn't show any affection towards him. She wasn't really sure what to do around him right now. Skyee noticed that Zane and Zaria's hands were intertwined, and she let out a big smile, but once again, she didn't say a word about it.

"Hey mates," Skyee Fairchild greeted warmly.

Standing up on her tippy toes, Zaria grabbed Zane shoulder, pulling him down the rest of the way so she would be able to whisper in his ear. "Maybe if you are lucky you will get a show afterwards," she said pulling back and giving him a devilish smile. Zaria may not trust easily, but casually hooking up never hurt anyone.

Turning, Ryler pulled Skyee to him, wrapping his arms strong arms around her tall willowy frame. "So I'm going to get a show of your La Perla's, right?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

Zaria looked up at Zane with a questioning eyebrow and nodded her head towards their friends, mouthing, "Do you know what's going on there?" She asked glancing at Ryler and Skyee.

"I don't wear that stuff," Skyee said giggling slightly trying to fight off the nausea. "But you may get a show of my Huit's," she teased him swallowing her fear of the unknown. She was now really happy she chose to wear the sexy French lingerie, despite her reluctance to let anyone see them. They didn't exactly cover her scars very well or at all.

"That's probably why they were in the woods so long," Zane said in Zaria's ear chuckling slightly. Ryler was already hooked on the tall girl, and not twelve hours ago he said he wasn't interested in a boarding school relationship.

Zaria's tiny nose scrunched up when Zane told her his suspicions. Hitting his chest she pulled away from him. "Ew, that is disgusting!" Zaria screeched.

"French lingerie is my favorite." Ryler stated grinning like he had just won the lottery. "I think we should cut this night a little short, and I get my viewing," he said smirking seeing if Skyee would agree.

"Hmm," Skyee said pondering the offer, "no," she said smirking wildly. She didn't want to lead Ryler on, and that's why she had to decline; at least for now and probably for a while.

"What? It's obvious," Zane defended himself. "Don't hit me woman, that hurt," he said with a fake pout as he pretended that Zaria's feather light hit actually hurt.

Ryler couldn't help but frown; he knew that Skyee would never agree, but he couldn't help but hope. Instead of letting his disappointment linger on his face, Ryler just shrugged his shoulders. "Another time then, and I always collect my debts," he told Skyee completely serious, until he winked at her because of her nervous expression that was plastered on her stunningly gorgeous face.

"Oh yes because I know how to hit so well." Zaria said rolling her eyes, her nose still scrunched up in disgust. To further prove her point, she held her fist up in an incorrect way to throw a punch, her thumb inside of her fist. "See?" She said gesturing towards her hand. "Besides, we were in the woods a long time, are you trying to say all girls that go in the woods with boys are an easy lay?" Zaria asked, unscrunching her face as she raised her thin eyebrow in a challenge.

"They were in there _a lot _longer than us," Zane said raising his slightly bushy eyebrow at Zaria.

Cadi stood with on hand on her right hip and her left hand on my chin thinking of the perfect dare for perfect little Reed. "Okay, Reed. I dare you," she paused smiling wickedly, "To strip down to your undergarments and run around the clearing singing _Happy Birthday_."

Reed laughed at Cadi, "Okay, easy. Are you going to come watch me to make sure I do it?" Reed asked, beginning to un-button her jeans. Reed was comfortable in her body now that alcohol was now coursing through her veins and the woods weren't that large, so it's unlikely she would be caught.

Cadi smiled back at Reed, "I will watch you but not because I don't think you'll do it or I'm gay or something; I just need to get away from this lame-ass party for a little bit. Hell, I'll even join you; it's something fun to so," Cadi shrugged slipping out her shorts and top, leaving just her ample cleavage in a lacy Victoria Secret bra and matching boy shorts.

"Have fun," Noelle smirked as Reed began to run around the woods..

"Oh yeah, Noelle, I will," Reed said sending her a joking wink. "Chill Scene Queen," she laughed using the nickname Ashley had so kindly given Cadi. "I'm not a lesbian either, so calm down," Reed said folding her clothes as she stood in her Victoria Secret PINK undergarment set. "Are you ready to do this thing or what?" Reed asked finishing off her beer before sprinting toward the end of the woods.

"Woah," Skyee laughed, "wasn't expecting that," she said as she saw both Reed and Cadi running around in their undergarments. She then heard what Zaria said, "What are you two talking about?" she said with humor in her violet eyes.

"So? Here, Zane, I'm going to take you into the woods and _prove_ to you…" But Zaria stopped speaking as Skyee caught the middle of their hushed conversation. "Umm, erm, ug- Nothing. Absolutely nothing, I just need to prove something to Zane," Zaria said stubbornly only meeting Skyee's eyes for a moment before she tugged Zane in the direction that Skyee and Ryler had come from.

"I am chill," Cadi shouted racing after Reed. Cadi liked that this _Scene Queen _nickname was catching on. She made a mental note to change her Facebook name. "Happy birthday, to me," Cadi yelled at a low volume, going around the edge of the forest; Reed only a few meters ahead of her.

Reed was loving the burn she felt in her muscles, while singing _Happy Birthday_ at the loudest possible volume that was acceptable. Quickly finishing her lap, she waited for Cadi to finish her lap as well before she began jogging slowly back to where her clothes were.

Ryler only smiled at the violet eyed girl, trying to get the dirty images of Skyee on a pole in her French lingerie. Although, he wasn't being to successful and having Reed and Cadi come back in only their undergarments certainly wasn't helping matters. Damn skinny jeans.

"What was _that _all about?" Skyee said looking up at Ryler referring to Zane and Zaria's escape to the woods. She noticed him looking at Reed and Cadi parading around in their lacy garments, so she quickly leaned up and placed a hard forceful kiss on his lips, "See something you like better over there?" she teased.

Ryler was pulled from his Skyee fantasy by Skyee attacking him although you wouldn't see him complain. Pulling away from her, he held her by the shoulders. "What was that all about?" He asked her curious at the sudden outburst of affection, considering she wouldn't even hold his hand after she came back from the woods. Using her own words on her in a completely different context.

"I just wanted to ask if you saw something over there you liked better," Skyee said batting her eyelashes innocently, "but you seemed kind of dazed. I had to get your attention," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling.

"Have fun?" Noelle said still nursing her beer when Reed and Cadi came back.

"That depends, where is my beer?" Reed asked looking around for the sacred red cup as if it were hiding from her as she pulled on her clothes.

"Right over here," Noelle said dangling the red cup right in Reed's face. "Okay, who's next?" she asked looking around the crowd that had accumulated.

Once Reed's clothes were all on and in place, she greedily took the beer that Noelle was dangling in front of her. "Thank you, deary," Reed said slurring her words slightly.

Ryler just smiled down at Skyee, rubbing up and down her arms that were draped around his shoulders and neck. "I'm not really into goth or preppy girls, besides, they are too short." Ryler spoke truthfully, smiling and laughing at Skyee acting innocent. "Heaven forbid I actually have a thought." He teased. "Skyee Fairchild wants to go," He said with a smirk unwrapping her from him and turning her to face Noelle Lange, slapping her butt lightly to get her to move forward.

Skyee let out a surprised yelp and looked back to playfully glare at Ryler. She, however, stood straight and put on a blank face when she turned back to look at Noelle.

"Okay," Skyee shrugged, "do your worst."

"Oh, we will," Noelle smirked. "I know _exactly _what I want you to do," she said as her dark eyes danced.

Ryler rolled his eyes at the Noelle's dramatic voice in front of him, but he laughed at Skyee's obvious naïve trait, knowing these girls they really would do their worse, not even batting an eyelash.

"We should make her get naked and give somebody a lap dance," Reed laughed as her alcohol induced brain filled up with crazy possibilities. "Or maybe, she could…" Reed began but was cut off my Noelle.

"I know what I want her to do," Noelle said. "I want Ms. Fairchild to strip down to her little lingerie and sing Madonna's _Like A Virgin_," she spoke. She turned to Skyee and looked at her with a snarky expression. "You do know the song, don't you, Skyee?"

"Of course I do," Skyee quipped back in her English accent.

"Well," Noelle said crossing her arms over her chest expectantly, "Get started."

"Alright," Skyee said closing her eyes and saying a small prayer for courage and strength, but it felt off praying to God to give her the courage to strip in front of a forest full of teenagers, so she quickly stopped and just took a deep breath.

Skyee looked over to Ryler who quickly flashed her a grin of encouragement. He tried to hide the giddiness and excitement in his features. He was going to see Skyee Fairchild in nothing more than a bra and underwear. How fucking great was that?

Skyee untied her sandals and discarded them before she started her show. Then, she took another deep breath and started singing.

_I made it through the wilderness_

_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

_Until I found you_

The violet eyed girl shimmied out of Ryler's leather jacket and threw it to him. She turned around in a couple of circles while belting out the lyrics slightly off tune, but still sounding somewhat decent. She rotated her thin hips expertly and threw her arms in the air.

_I was beat incomplete_

_I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_Shiny and new_

Skyee Fairchild pushed her hands up her stomach making her shirt lift as she did so. She began lifting the white garment over her head and winked at Ryler trying to hide the discomfort from her tan face. She pulled her shirt all the way off and threw it straight at him with a flirtatious smile. She continued dancing and singing there in the middle of the woods in only her jeans and her small B-cup Huit peach colored strapless bra. Her flat tan stomach was exposed and her delicate hip bones were slightly protruding from her sides. Her taut stomach muscles were moving as she rotated her hips in circles.

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats Next to mine_

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Been saving it all for you_

_'Cause only love can last_

Skyee stopped in her place and unzipped her jeans. She lowered them slowly and tauntingly. She slid them down her long legs and kicked them aside. She was still boasting out the old classic Madonna song and dancing around. She stood completely exposed in only her French lingerie strapless bra and boy shorts made of peach colored silk. She smiled tauntingly and began to circle Ryler, because oddly enough she felt somewhat at ease around him.

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh your love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_

_What was scared and cold_

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_When your heart beats_

_Next to mine_

Skyee reached for the band that held her long, dark, and wavy hair back. She yanked it smoothly out and shook her long tresses out so that they hung to right below her bra. She ran her hand over Ryler's arm and her violet eyes took on a lusty haze that was foreign to her orbs.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_I'll be yours 'till the end of time_

_'Cause you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

_I've nothing to hide_

She danced gracefully around the circle that had now formed around her. She smiled seductively at the guys and smirked at all the girls who had taken on a jealous stare. She resang the chorus.

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh_

_Like a virgin_

_Feels so good inside_

_When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ooh, baby _

_Can't you hear my heart beat_

_For the very first time?_

As Skyee finished the song. She smiled at both Noelle and Reed who just remained speechless. They never expected her to do it, and be good at it. They just assumed she would be awkward and a train wreck to watch, but looking around at all of the guys faces, they were proved wrong.

"May I put my clothes back on now?" Skyee asked waiting for their answer with her hands on her only underwear clad hips skillfully covering the long scar on her hip bone with her palm. With her long legs and taut tanned stomach exposed, she hoped no one would notice the scare that was right under her left breast.

"What exactly are you trying to prove?" Zane asked Zaria once they reached the woods. With the moon shining on Zaria's pale skin, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and make sure that she was real, because right now, she looked like an apparition.

Zaria rolled her eyes as if it should have been obvious. "To prove to you that two people of the opposite sex could have a few drinks out in the woods _without _jumping each others bones..." Zaria trailed off working her lip between her teeth, "And to do this." She said leaning up to kiss Zane on the cheek, which wound up being more on his neck because she was to tiny to reach his cheek.

"Are you also trying to test my self control?" Zane said through gritted teeth. The feel of Zaria's soft lips on his neck was already sending him into a frenzy.

Looking up at him through her long eyelashes, Zaria was trying to be coy and innocent biting her lip once again. "Yes. To prove my point." Zaria said running her hands up and down Zane's toned basketball arms.

Zane grabbed Zaria's small hands and intertwined them with his larger ones, "I don't know what you're trying to prove," he said leaning down slowly and placing a small kiss on her lips "Or what you're trying to accomplish," he added. "But, what ever it was," Zane said wrapping his arms around Zaria's waist and bringing her closer, "it isn't working." Then he kissed her again. He had to lean down slightly to meet her small frame, but he made it work.

"Mhm," Zaria agreed, gasping at the abruptness that Zane kissed her. After the shock of the kiss wore off, Zaria wrapped her tiny arms around Zane's broad shoulders, pulling him closer to her to intensify the kiss.

In the silence Cadi pumped a fist in the air and yelled, "Go Skyee! Come with me," she said grabbing Ashley who was standing right next to her. Both Noelle and Reed glared at Cadi, but she ignored them and headed to Skyee.

"Way to go, Skyee! You really put your foot up their asses!" Cadi grinned at Skyee and lowered my voice so just Ashley and Skyee could hear her. "So what's up with you and Ryler," she asked, smiling mischievously at Ashley.

Skyee just shrugged her shoulders. She was still just standing in her bra and underwear, but she told herself it was fine; it was just like a bathing suit. "I don't know," she said honestly, "I like him, but, I don't know. Why?" she asked Cadi and Ashley.

Cadi exchanged an _Are you fucking with me _look with Ashley. "Skyee," she began, "You and Ryler have been all over each other since we got to this damn party; don't act brand-new."

Skyee let out a loud, boisterous laugh, "And? I don't know, we certainly aren't dating; I honestly can't give you an answer I haven't got."

"Not boyfriend, eh? That's the way to go," Ashley smiled. "Oh, I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm Ashley."

Reed's mouth hung slightly open throughout the whole thing, she couldn't believe that some sophomore girl would actually go through with something like that. Wasn't Skyee supposed to be this goody-two-shoes? She wasn't supposed to be able to shake her goodies out there like a professional!

Ryler pouted slightly at the fact Skyee wasn't going to get naked like Reed suggested but quickly got over it once Skyee started her little dare. Once Skyee threw him his jacket, he couldn't help but to throw it over his lap to hide just how much he enjoyed what Skyee was doing. The way her body was rolling and moving to the music that flowed from her plump lips was driving him crazy. Was she a performer?

Ryler couldn't help was ogle her body. It was tall, lean, and naturally bronzed. There was nothing artificial about Skyee's physique. Her breasts were small, but they were natural, and that was saying something for this school. As he was staring at her chest, he detected a long scar, but he was instantly distracted by the rest of her body and never gave the scar a second glance.

Ryler could hardly contain himself after she finished, but while he was waiting for Reed and Noelle to answer Skyee, he was shooting death glares at the other guys around the circle who where admiring her body she so clearly got from her mother. Quickly, he stood up and went over by Skyee, Cadi, and Ashley effectively ending their conversation.

Wrapping his jacket around Skyee's thin form and encircling her waist with his arms, he pulled her closer, trying to cover up as much of her as possible. "You did great." Ryler spoke softly into her neck, kissing her from behind, willing away just how much he truly enjoyed her strip tease.

_Old ladies in the shower. Dead bodies. Jock straps. Unibrows. Betty White. Perez Hilton. Rosie O'Donnell eating fried chicken on the toilet…_

Ryler tried to think as many unsexy things as he could to get rid of the discomfort Skyee had unintentionally caused him, so far, it was working.

"Uh, yeah," Noelle said breaking out of her trance. "Get dressed."

Skyee was about to introduce herself, but she felt thick arms wrap around her small waist. Getting ready to whip around and question who ever was touching her, she heard Ryler's deep, sexy voice. She leaned back into him and snuggled into his jacket glad that something was covering her once again. She smiled at the thrilling feeling that shot up her neck at his kiss. She leaned her neck up to look at him and batted her long eyelashes.

"You really think so?" she whispered. Skyee turned around and wrapped her arms around him and squeaking slightly. She then pulled away blushing when she remembered the skimpy clothes she was wearing. "I need to get dressed," she said in a rush. She noticed that Ryler was glaring at some guy who was obviously checking her out, "Just ignore it," she said before running over to get her clothes and walk into the woods a few steps to get dressed privately.

"Aw, isn't that adorable," Cadi said, smiling at Ashley. As tough as she appeared to be, she was a hopeless romantic, and Ryler and Skyee were just too perfect together.

"Yes, you do," Ryler spoke through gritted teeth, glaring down a guy who kept starring at Skyee's exposed legs. As she scampered away to redress, he quickly adjusted himself.

He didn't like when people looked at _his _girls, and although Skyee wasn't officially _his_, he liked to think she was.

Trying to calm down, Ryler turned to go get himself another drink. He was trying to follow Skyee's advice and calm down, but it wasn't working well. Ryler felt like punching that guys eyes out. He had no right to look at her like that; nobody gave him permission. Filling his cup, Ryler took a large gulp, the beer calming his anger.

Back over deep into the woods, Zaria and Zane were still lost in each other. Zaria noticed that Zane seemed uncomfortable because of their height difference, so she pulled away, pushing him down onto a nearby log. "Sit," She demanded waiting for Zane to obey and sit down.

"Yes ma'am," Zane whispered huskily. He took a seat on the log and extended his arms for Zaria to join him.

Zaria pushed Zane's extended arm away. Walking towards him teasingly slow, she unhurriedly went and straddled his legs, so she was almost the same height as him. Looking into his lust filled eyes, Zaria smirked at him before bringing her lips the few millimeters they were apart from Zane's into a hard kiss.

Zane pushed his lips into Zaria's just as roughly as she did. He brought his large hands on her knees and slowly pushed his way up her jean clad thighs

Skyee quickly threw on her white top, Ryler's leather jacket, and jeans. She just picked up her shoes opting to go barefooted. She looked down and saw that her white shirt had gotten dirt spots on it, but she just shrugged it off. Unfortunately, she'd lost her hair band during her performance, so she was forced to leave her long, dark wavy hair down. Skyee looked around the clearing and tried to find Ryler; she spotted him by the make shift bar. She walked over where Ryler was and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind; much like he'd just done for her.

"Will you fix me one?" she asked while looking at the keg; she didn't know how to work it.

Ryler chuckled, pulling Skyee around to face him. "Sure, here," he said handing her his cup and simply fixing himself a new one. "Are you afraid of the keg or something?" Ryler questioned, teasing her as he pulled the knob getting some beer in the cup.

"No," Skyee laughed as she took the cup thankfully, "I don't know how to work it," she said. Skyee took a small sip of the amber liquid while looking at Ryler through her thick black lashes. "But, thank you."

"Well," Noelle sighed. "Who would have known? Skyee has major balls."

"Hell yeah she does. So who is next?" Reed questioned Noelle, rolling back and forth on her heels like a five year old.

Zaria was about to thread her fingers through Zane's unruly hair when she was pushed off of him on to the ground. She was about to start yelling at the pervert when she looked up and saw her brother throwing Zane on the ground.

"Quen got the hell off him!" Zaria shrieked at Daquen as he was punching Zane in the face.

Daquen had just gotten back on campus taking a taxi into the school instead of riding with his family. He was hoping that Zaria would have stayed back with him, so he could keep an eye on her, but of course no luck. He'd gone into Ketlar and changed into a nicer outfit than the simple jeans and tee he wore on the way up here and headed out to Gwendolyn Hall were he knew the annual get-together was being held.

Sneaking into the woods, he came across two people making out in the woods; at first he didn't think anything of it, but then he noticed the curly hair and when she pushed the guy away he saw it was _his little sister_ with none other than his one of his best friends. All he saw was red; deep, dark, blood red. Daquen plummeted towards Zane throwing him on his back, catching him off guard, throwing punches at him right and left.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? That's my fucking little sister!" Daquen kept shouting as his fists kept connecting with Zane's body. He felt someone pulling on his arm to get him up, and he looked up to see his little sister; tears streaming down her pale skin

"Whoa, asshole coming through," Cadi whispered to Ashley, stepping back as a random fight broke out. The guys was punching Zane and swearing up a storm, but when he stopped and turned around, locking eyes with Cadi, her breath actually caught in her throat. His eyes were a stunning blue Cadi could get lost in. As he looked away, she felt faint and said, "Who is he?"

Daquen looked beyond Zaria for a moment and locked eyes with a girl who had multi-colored hair dressed in mostly black. She looked rather interesting, and definitely fun in the sack. This girl, whoever she was, just made it onto his conquest list for the year. He wasn't quite sure about he and his previous significant other, so it wouldn't hurt to have backup.

"Daquen! Quit, fuck!" Zane yelled as he tried to block his face and everywhere else his body was being attacked. He tried unsuccessfully to throw !Quen off, but two words made all of his muscles quit, _little sister. _Zane could feel blood running out of his nose and bruises begin to form on his body, but he couldn't seem to move. _Zaria was Daquen's sister. _

"I-I didn't know she was your sister! You said her name was Amelia!" Zane shouted as he was still being beaten. For a split second, the punches stopped coming. He looked over and saw Zaria's crying face; in that moment his own heart broke.

Ryler only chuckled under his breath again, taking a large gulp of his own beer. "Who knew girls from the Upper East Side never learned how to use a keg," he said wrapping his arm around Skyee pulling her closer. He looked over to see Daquen and Zane throwing punches, or rather Daquen throwing punches. Throwing the cup on the ground Ryler ran over trying to pull Daquen off of Zane.

Cadi ran over to Zaria and placed her hands on the petite girl's shoulders. "Zaria, what's going on? Are you okay? Did Zane hurt you?"

Zaria pushed Cadi away quietly sobbing, but shaking her head no. "D-D-Quen s-saw..." But Zaria couldn't finish her sobs racking her same body.

Daquen couldn't stop throwing the punches. All the could see was Zaria on top of Zane, Zane's hands all over Zaria's body. It made him throw the punches harder and more frequently. When Ryler finally pulled him off, he huffed and quickly went to examine Zaria leaving Zane on the ground in a bloodied mess.

"Are you okay?" The older brother asked Zaria looking at her for any signs of being hurt; he couldn't see any. He grabbed her tightly against his chest in a huge bear hug that he used to give her when their mother cursed her out for something that wasn't her fault.

Zaria punched at Daquen with ineffective hits until he let her go, and she went crying to Zane to see if he was okay. She was unable to speak, only meekly going to hover down on the ground above Zane looking down at him.

Reed nodded in agreement at something that Noelle said when she heard screaming coming from the woods. "What the hell is going on?" She questioned aloud, tipsily walking towards all the commotion.

When she reached the small group in the woods, Reed gasped making her presence known. "What the fuck happened?" Reed asked, looking around glaring at the members of the group. "Do you want to get caught out here?" She huffed, not noticing Zane's battered body laying on the ground with a sobbing Zaria.

Suddenly it dawned on Cadi as she looked at Zaira. Zane hadn't done anything wrong; he and Zaria were simply kissing, and this asshole ruined everything. Cadi didn't care how gorgeously amazing _mystery boy _was. He shouldn't come out of nowhere and fuck around with people.

"What the hell," Cadi said turning towards Daquen. "Who do you think you are to say who she can hook up with?" His eyes almost made her forget her anger, but as Zaria let out another sniffle, her fury ignited once more.

Daquen was still full of anger and when he heard this little twit who had tried to comfort his little sister before she ran towards Zane; he turned on her. Speaking through gritted teeth, he gave the multi-colored hair girl a death glare. Fisting his hands at his sides, controlling his anger the best he could, Daquen spoke roughly, "She is my fucking little sister so excuse me for beating the shit out of the guy who was trying to ruin her." Daquen stated sounding like he was from the 1800's, however he didn't care. It was his little sister, his little naïve sister; he promised their dad when he left he would protect her.

Zarai looked up at Daquen who was speaking eerily calm to Cadi and couldn't help but feel the anger bubble up in her. "What the hell makes you think I am so fucking innocent Daquen?" Zaria yelled, gaining her voice again. "Stop trying to act like my freaking father who walked out on us. You don't owe him anything so do us all a fucking favor and leave!" Zaria said, beginning to cry again as she looked down at Zane.

Normally she didn't cry, the last time she cried was when her father left when she was five. "Just leave Quen, go back to your mother. At least she likes you and the boys." Zaria said bitterly through her tears as she tried to smooth away some of Zane's matted hair.

Zane lying on the ground trying to gather all of his senses. The saying _beaten senseless _was the only thing Zane could think that would describe this feeling. He looked up with blurry eyes to see Zaria looking down at him. He tried to give her a smile, but it came out as a grimace. He started to cough so he leaned over to the side with a groan and started spitting out blood.

"Ryler?" Skyee said as she saw him walking towards a small crowd that had formed around Zane and Zaria. Skyee just dropped her cup and ran over there. She quickly found Zaria and jogged to her side. She folded down on her knees and wrapped her arm around her friends petite shoulder as her natural maternal instincts to comfort kicked in. She spotted Ryler and sent him a questioning glance.

Noelle ran over to the group behind Reed. She assessed the damaged quickly and looked around the gathering. She spotted Daquen with a red face and knuckles.

"Well, Daquen, I should have known. You've always known how to make an entrance," Noelle said rolling her dark eyes.

Zaria couldn't get her emotions together, she hated feeling this weak and helpless. One moment she was crying, unable to speak, the next she was yelling at Daquen for being a jackass, and then she was crying feeling helpless again.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry" she whispered quietly to Zane, not really knowing what to do. Zaria opted to rub his back as he leaned up and coughed up blood. "I'm so sorry," she kept whispering so only her, Zane and Skyee could hear. Although, she was pretty sure that Zane couldn't hear her through all of his coughing. Zaria didn't want comfort though, and she shook Skyee's comforting arm off her tank top clad shoulder.

Ryler was standing next to Daquen who was red faced and knuckled making sure that he didn't end up beating Cadi's ass to a pulp, although if he was being completely honest he wasn't sure he would stop it right away.

Reed looked over and saw Daquen's icy blue eyes and immediately a shiver went down her spine. Those eyes always reminded her of Ariana Osgood. Shaking the thought from her mind, Reed stood stoically silent watching the scene unfold before her.

Daquen turned away from the girl in front of him at the sound of Noelle's voice. "Shut the hell up, Lange; this piece of shit was making out with my little sister," he said fiercely, pointing towards Zane who was whimpering on the ground in pain like a little baby. "Shut up Zane, I didn't get you that bad." Daquen spoke darkly, looking through Zane as if he weren't even a person, even his friend.

Zane slowly got up on his feet while grabbing Zaria's hand in his own. He used his free hand to wipe the blood that had accumulated on his mouth, "I don't know what the fuck your problem is Daquen," Zane fumed, "but Zaria can make her own choices," he said with deadly green eyes. He then spat a little more blood on the ground purposely just centimeters from Quen's shoes making some girls who gathered around them scream in disgust; Zane expertly ignored them.

Skyee just dropped her hand down; she knew somewhere inside of her that she shouldn't have tried to comfort Zaria, but her maternal and sisterly instincts came to the surface. She stood up on her feet and went to stand by Ryler. Over by him, Skyee felt safe.

"Oh? And is it your sperm that made her?" Noelle smarted back. "No, so just leave her alone. The whole _you-touch-my-sister-I'll-kick-your-ass _act is dead," she shrugged.

Daquen growled at Noelle in a warning to shut up. "Lange, shut the hell up! You don't know jack shit about this. Obviously you have been a spoiled little princess all your life, and you didn't have to worry about this kind of stuff. You don't have any siblings so don't act like you know what this is like," Daquen said his light blue eyes flashing as he looked between Noelle and Reed and Zane and Zaria with disgust.

"Fuck you," Noelle sneered. "I know, if I had a younger sibling, I would at least talk before I beat someone," she yelled.

Daquen just bit his tongue, which was rare for him and turned away from the seething Noelle Lange. Honestly, he could careless if he pleased her or not. "Noelle just get all your little pledges out of here okay?" Daquen said turning to walk back to Ketlar leaving the mess for someone else to clean up.

Zaria squeezed Zane's hand lightly, helping him steady himself on his own two feet. Quickly grabbing a Kleenex that someone was pushing down her throat, she grabbed it a began whipping the drying blood off of Zane's face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, ignoring her asshole of a brother.

Ryler felt Skyee come up behind him and turned to look into her frightened and sad violet eyes. "Skyee get your friends and leave. Somebody called the security guard here, and if you don't go now you will get caught. Take Zaria and Cadi with you." Ryler said, kissing her forehead quickly. "Hurry."

"Where are you going to go?" Skyee asked Ryler quickly as she searched frantically for Cadi and Zaria.

"It's not your fault," Zane assured Zaria gently. He barely heard Ryler through the ringing in his ears, but he heard him none the less. "Zaria, you need to go up to your room okay? I don't want you in trouble. Please," he practically begged her with his bloodshot green eyes.

"Skyee, Zaria," Cadi called from the edge of the clearing, "Come on!" she said gesturing with her hands to hurry as she and Ashley dashed towards Bradwell.

Skyee nodded at Cadi and went to get Zaria, "Come on, we _have to go,_" she said to her petite friend; she turned around hoping Zaria would follow her. Skyee walked over to Ryler and planted a kiss on his lips, "Please, _please, _don't get in trouble," she whispered to him. She then started heading to Bradwell. As she got to the edge of the woods, she turned around and motioned for Zaria hurry up.

Ryler just smiled, trying not to laugh at Skyee. "Don't worry about me. Just get out of here okay? And make sure Amalia or Zaria or whatever the fuck her name is gets to her room quickly, 'cause I don't want Quen throwing punches again," Ryler said pecking her lips before she left, then swiftly turning her around and swatting her but to get moving; he couldn't resist.

"Skyee's right," Zane told Zaria. "You need to go, I can't have you getting in trouble for this," he told her firmly. He dropped her hand, turned her around, and gave her a slight push in Skyee's direction. He prayed that she didn't get in trouble; he wasn't sure if he could forgive himself for it.

Zaria knew that she should listen to Zane, Skyee, and her brother, but she wasn't going to let Zane and Ryler take the blame for her brothers attempt to _save her_. Turning back around Zaria held her ground defiantly, "No. I am not going to leave you here while Quen walks off like it is no big deal. It's my fault; let me help. Please." Zaria stated, biting her lip and folding her arms, hearing Skyee call for her to hurry up.

Reed rolled her eyes going up to Zaria with Noelle close behind her grabbing Zaria's arms as Noelle grabbed her feet taking her away. "Be quiet and just shut up; listen for once," Reed whispered into her ear as she and Noelle dragged the little pixie back to Billings realizing that the other Bradwell girls were to far ahead for Zaria to catch up.

"You're just a little martyr aren't you?" Noelle asked Zaria as they fled back to Billings.

Zaria rolled her eyes at the girls. "Can you kindly put me the fuck down?" She spoke quite loudly for trying to be sneaky.

Reed glared at her but quickly dropped her arms. "Happy?" Reed asked as she looked up at Amalia/Zaria from the ground.. "Now hurry up okay? We are almost to Billings."

After being dropped down, Zaria quickly stood, "Ecstatic, and I would hardly call myself someone who wants to die. I would much rather have my brother die instead, that way it wouldn't have caused this." Zaria stated matter of factly.

"I didn't mean it literally," Noelle rolled her eyes as she jogged to the dorm she'd called home for almost three years now.

Zaria hastily followed Reed and Noelle as they made a quick jaunt to the dorm she assumed was the infamous Billings.

Skyee ignored her hormones and just walked away from Ryler. Even though all she wanted to do was jump back into his arms and kiss him senseless. She faintly saw Noelle and Reed drag Zaria away from Zane and off to another dorm. She just turned around and ran all the way to Bradwell.

Zane glared at Daquen's retreating from, but didn't say a word. He sent a thankful look at both Noelle and Reed for getting Zaria out of there. He walked over to Ryler and just stood there trying to stay strong and not whine about the horrible pain in his left side.

Ryler turned to watch Skyee and Cadi leave until he could no longer see either of them. That is when he noticed Zane standing near him. "Yo, man, we need to book it out of here," he said hesitatingly looking at the dried patches of blood on his roommate's face.

"Yeah," Zane nodded. He started to run to Ketlar with Ryler behind him. Zane felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks, but he just kept running and wincing slightly.

Ryler quickly caught up with Zane running quietly towards Ketlar only being lead by the moon.

Daquen flew open the doors to Ketlar, not caring if he woke some of the guys up. It was their fault they missed the party and were losers. Walking to stairs quickly to his room, he flung open that door as well awaking his roommate, but he was not really up for caring. He still couldn't believe his little sister, tiny little Amalia Zaria Fletcher had been caught under Zane's spell. All the poor bastard was going to do was fuck her and dump her. Daquen couldn't stand to see his sister hurt like that.

Changing into some pajamas as his roommate grumbled about something, he feel into bed, thinking of ways he could keep Zaria and Zane apart.

Zane tried his hardest to calm his labored breathing as he opened the big oak door leading into Ketlar propping it open for Ryler to enter behind him. He walked up the stairs at a normal pace clutching his side in extreme pain and discomfort. After opening the door to his and Ryler's room, he entered and plopped down on his bed. He glanced out of the window and saw that Skyee was sitting on her bed just staring out the window at nothing. He noticed that Zaria wasn't with her, so he assumed she was still with Noelle and Reed.

Ryler could hear Zane's labored breathing in the quietness of their room. "Dude are you okay?" Ryler asked as he looked out the window seeing Skyee sitting in her room. He was happy to see that she hadn't gotten caught and was safely in her room.

"Yeah," Zane nodded. "My ribs just kinda hurt," he said from his sprawled out position on his twin sized bed.

Ryler nodded as if he knew what it was like. Sure he had been in fights before, but nothing as bad as what Daquen had done. "Put pressure on your ribs or something like that," Ryler said trying to remember things from the Red Cross training he had taken when he was younger about possibly fractured bones; his mind was coming up blank.

"You a boy scout or something?" Zane said trying to joke through his pain. He did however take Ryler's advice and press against his ribs. He winced at the pain and just bit his already bloody lip.

Scoffing, trying to down play the whole thing, Ryler gave Zane a curt nod. "Until I was ten," he muttered under his breath. "You might want to get that checked out sometime." Ryler suggested, grabbing a grey tee-shirt and going to the communal bathroom to change and wash his face off.

As Ryler left the room, Zane let out a shaky breath. He assumed at least one of his ribs were broken. Heaving himself off of his bed, he grabbed an old white t-shirt. He headed off to the showers to clean up and wash all of the blood and grime his body,

Ryler came back to an empty room. He assumed Zane must have went to go take a shower or something. Instead of waiting to see if he got back okay, Ryler laid down to sleep. After only a few moments, his emerald eyes closed and he feel into a deep slumber filled with dancing bodies and violet eyes.

After Zane washed all the blood and grime off of his body, he walked into his room at a very slow pace. He saw that Ryler was already asleep, and Zane followed his example. He laid on his twin sized bed and quickly fell into a dreamless state.

As Noelle and Reed neared Billings with Zaria following behind obediently, Noelle had forgotten all about the pixie girl's presence. For once, Zaria was being quite. The Billings President opened the door and walked in not trying to be quiet or discrete. It's not as if she would get in trouble of someone did come down. She just made her way up the stairs with Reed and Zaria at her heels . She opened her and Reed's bedroom door and kept it open sp the other two girls could enter.

Reed walked behind Noelle, happy to finally be back in Billings. As she fell onto her bed, she could barely keep her eyes open. She had drank to much and as soon as her head hit her pillow, Reed was passed out cold.

Zaria stood in the middle of the room not sure where to go or what to do. She could sneak out of Billings and run to Bradwell easily; they were practically right next to each other in the semi-circle that held all the dorms.

"Reed's such a light weight," Noelle scoffed. "You know, Zaria, you could run to Bradwell, or you could crawl in Reed's bed with her," Noelle smirked. "We just dragged you here so you would actually leave Zane's side," she explained.

"Ah, well, thanks for the comforting words, and here I went getting big ideas that you might actually like me, and we would just stay up all night braiding each others hair and gossiping." Zaria stated with fake enthusiasm, sending Noelle a smirk.

"I'll be going if you don't mind." Zaria said, laughing at Reed's passed out state. _She must really be a light weight if she couldn't handle a few beers_, Zaria thought to herself. "By the way, you really need to build up her tolerance if she is going to last with you guys." Zaria said gesturing to the building, referring to the girls who resided here. "Have fun hearing her snore all night." Zaria waved, laughing her musical laugh as she exited Billings making her way quickly to Bradwell.

Noelle just rolled her eyes not really having the energy in her to make a smart comeback to Zaria, "Suit yourself," she shrugged as Zaria exited her room. She looked over at Reed's sleeping form and wrinkled her nose,

"Reed, I swear to God, if you snore, I will have to kill you," she told her already passed out friend. Noelle got up and changed into her pajamas and laid back down in her bed. She soon fell asleep much like Reed.

Earlier, Skyee had quietly crept into Bradwell shutting the door ever so lightly. She walked on the tips of her toes through the common room and up the stairs. She slowly opened her door and almost had a heart attack at the creek the old door made. Once the door was ajar wide enough for her to enter, Skyee slipped into her room. Quietly, she shut the door and released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She plopped down on her still bare bed and thought about all of today's events. Her first day here had Easton had been eventful to say the least. She was thrilled that she'd gotten here on the Saturday before classes started; it made it easier to meet people.

Hopping up, Skyee quickly found her bag that held her white silk sheets and grey Anthropologie Nimbus duvet. The raven haired beauty grabbed her memory foam pillow not bothering to put a pillow case over it, and threw it onto her bed. She quickly changed into her night time attire: an oversized UCLA shirt her brother, Jett, had given her and a pair of Soffee shorts. She fell into her covers already on the brink of slumber. Just as she was about to surrender to her subconscious her door was swung open.

Zaria's short legs carried her quickly towards the large, foreboding building of Bradwell. _What a great first night_, Zaria thought sardonically.

When she finally made it into the building, Zaria quietly opened the heavy oak door having it creak opened and closed. Racing up the stairs at top speed, she ran into the first room she came across as she saw the house mothers door open slowly.

Zaria had run into Skyee's room seeing jump up at the sudden intrusion with her long, black hair flying everywhere.

"Pretend to sleep; the house mother chick is coming!" Zaria hissed, running into the closet since there was only one bed in the room, and Skyee was obviously occupying it.

Skyee stifled a yawn and laid back down on her bed closing her violet eyes. She heard her door open for a second and then close again. She could hear loud footsteps pound down the hall in the opposite direction. She reopened her eyes and looked at the closet.

"You can come out now," she whispered to Zaria .

Zaria peeked out of the accordion like door and surveyed the tiny room. Seeing that no one but Skyee and herself occupied the room, Zaria gave the tall girl a tight smile.

"Thank you," Zaria said slipping out of the room. "Goodnight," she whispered quietly before shutting the door soundlessly.

"_Il più bello dei sogni_," Skyee said as she was drifting back into sleep. "The best of dreams…"


	5. Il Pianoforte

On Sunday morning, all was quiet. Bradwell's girls were still slumbering on their slightly uncomfortable mattresses making sure that their bodies would get an extra amount of beauty sleep. Billings' girls were sleeping on their comfortable beds with their silk sheets enveloping their bodies as they slept off hangovers and Ambian induced comas. Even the rowdy Ketlar house was silent in slumber. There was only one person on the entire campus that was awake so early.

That particular person was none other than Ryler Stradford. He told himself that the reason he was up so early was so that he could grab a shower, but the real reason was that he could no longer take the dreams haunted with big, scared, violet eyes. He couldn't shake that feeling that Skyee was scared of him touching her sometimes. Ryler could feel Skyee tense under his touch every once in a while. Rolling his eyes at his own thoughts, he stalked to the shower room grumbling under his breath.

What should he care? Skyee Fairchild was just another girl. Just another girl he could screw around with. She was disposable, renewable, and replaceable. However, every time he thought this, a sickening feeling would bubble in his stomach. He couldn't explain it, and he couldn't continue his train of thought. He'd only known the girl a day, and she had him wrapped around her long, skinny finger. She didn't put up with his shit, and she didn't put out either.

Usually, all it took Ryler a day to get a girl and bang her, but he saw that Skyee wasn't like that. She was a challenge, and he liked that. Getting into the shower, Ryler set his shampoo and soap on the shelf inside and turned on the hot water. He sighed as the scalding waterfall cascaded down his tense back muscles. He grabbed his shampoo and lathered it into his scalp and was surrounded by the musky scent. The scent drove his previous screw buddy, Melanie, wild. Paige, Kristen, Erin, Chelsea, Audrey, and Caitlyn liked the scent too.

As the tall boy got out of the shower, he dried off and ran a towel through his thick curly hair. After dressing in his usual jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips and a green polo that matched his eyes, or so he'd been told, Ryler walked to his room. Hesitantly opening the door to his room, he saw that Zane, his roommate, was lying stiff as a board on his own bed. He noted that his friend still looked like shit from the beating he'd gotten last night. The thought of Daquen Fletcher attacking Zane pissed Ryler off. With new anger filled determination, Ryler stalked out of his room and down to Quen's.

Inside, Daquen was sound asleep when he heard a banging coming from outside his door; assuming it was his sister, he ignored it, acting like he was still asleep. However when the door busted open he looked over to see a livid Ryler standing in his doorway with his large fists clenched and his face red with anger.

"Look dude, I don't know you that well but seriously you need to fucking apologize to your sister and Zane." Ryler said anger flashing in his emerald eyes.

Daquen just rolled his eyes. "When hell freezes over. That piece of shit deserved what he got, and Zaria will get over it; she always does," Daquen said getting up and stretching while grabbing things he needed to go take a shower. Now that he'd been so sweetly woken up, he knew he'd never be able to get back to sleep, and he also needed to take care of some things today; things he wasn't looking forward to.

Ryler came towards Quen and pushed him against the wall, "Listen apologize otherwise you are going to look a hell of a lot worse than Zane does right now," Ryler gritted between clenched teeth as he shoved himself away from Daquen, "So next time you think about beating someone up, just think of you getting ten times worse than what they got."

"Is that a threat?" Daquen challenged.

"Absolutely." Ryler said before slamming Daquen's door.

Walking swiftly back to his room, Ryler laid on his bed with his legs crossed. He began playing his PSP as if nothing had happened. He heard Zane talk a bit in his sleep, but other than that it was silent, and Ryler enjoyed it. At his home it was never quiet somebody was always ordering a maid to do something or yelling at someone else. It was never calm and relaxing. Silence was holy to him, and he had no desire to waste it.

As Ryler was reveling in his sacred silence, he heard Zane cry out in pain. Ryler looked over at his roommate and saw him clutching his ribs. Zane gritted his teeth and heaved himself off of his bed wincing as he stretched his arms up a tiny bit. Zane was officially pissed. How dare Quen punch him. They were the best of friends last year and one little mistake happens and suddenly it's okay to beat each other up? Hell no. It doesn't work like that.

"Good morning," Zane grumbled towards Ryler.

"Mornin'," Ryler said without even looking up from his videogame. "How you feeling?"

"Sore," Zane said shortly as he grabbed his toothbrush. He'd already taken a shower last night, so he didn't need to worry about bathing. Once he'd brushed his teeth, he returned to his room to change clothes. As gently as he could, he slipped on a pair of jeans and an old Easton basketball t-shirt.

"How school spirited of you," Ryler chuckled nodding at Zane's shirt.

Zane ignored his friends jab at his own attire, "I'm starving; let's go," he sighed walking out the room.

The two roommates trekked silently to the Dining Hall. The campus was littering with students arriving from glorious summer vacations. Of course, for profiling purposes, there were a few scholarship students roaming into the mix standing out ink drops on white satin. Passing by underclassmen girls who liked to accessorize with short skirts and ostentatiously padded bras, both boys took the time to give the girls a flirty smirk and wink before disappearing into the large building leaving a group of giggling school girls behind them.

"Never fucking changes," Zane laughed softly before gliding over to the breakfast buffet that had been set up.

Ryler let out a deep chuckle at the site he'd left behind and followed behind Zane. Both of the boys piled their plates with every food imaginable resembling men who hadn't eaten a good meal in years. After getting their fill of food, the boys headed to a table off to the side of the Dining Hall underneath one of Easton's famous stained glass windows. This particular one was reflecting the sun into the building making streams of blue, red, and purple dance around the table underneath it.

Ryler looked up and saw Skyee walking into the building in a green sundress with Zaria scurrying behind. God, she's beautiful, Ryler thought as he looked Skyee up and down trailing his eyes from her sandal clad feet to her long legs and up her thin torso, over her tiny shoulders and finally landing on her violet eyes that were staring back at him with an intense hue. He couldn't pull away from those eyes. Right then and there, he knew he was hooked on Skyee Fairchild.

_**…A week later…**_

"Zane, you need to go to the nurse," Zaria pleaded with him trying to use her baby blue eyes as bait to get him to agree with her as she inched closer to him on the bed.

"No, I don't; I'm fine, Zaria, really," Zane tried to convince her even though a piece of him knew the lovely pixie beside him was right. However, the nurse kind of freaked him out. The students could never decide if the school nurse was a man or woman, and he or she was always aggressive and usually prescribed two Tylenol PM's and a day in bed, so there was really no point in going.

Zaria looked at him with a not-so-amused glare before lightly stabbing her finger into his ribs where her brother, Quen, had punched him last week. Zane let out a hiss of pain as he glared at the petite girl. He put his hand over his still bruised side and backed away from her putting his back against the wall from his seat on her bed.

"What the fuck was that for?" Zane barked.

"To prove that you're still hurt and need to go to the nurse," Zaria said unflinchingly.

"No, that proves that I have a bruise, Zaria. It's not a fucking big deal," he glared.

"Take off your shirt," Zaria sighed.

"At least buy me dinner first, Ms. Fletcher," Zane winked trying to lighten the hard mood that had settled around them.

Zaria was tempted to jab him in the rib again, but she held herself back. "I'm just looking at your bruise," she said rolling her eyes as she downplayed his injury.

Although she meant this to be a strictly professional examination, she couldn't help but to let her eyes wander down Zane's chiseled torso as he discarded his white, crew neck tee. He was in shape from sprinting around a basketball court for years and had lean muscles that flexed at any movement. The only flaw on his abdomen was the splattering of bruises across his right side. She had to hold back a gasp at the brutal attack her brother had taken upon the beautiful boy in front of her. Zaria's tiny fingers ghosted over the bruises; some of which were larger than her own fists.

"Put your shirt back on," Zaria said standing up from her bed. "We're going to the nurse," she announced.

"Why don't you be my nurse, and that way, I won't have to put my shirt back on," Zane tempted reaching forward to grasp Zaria's tiny hips. Zaria's mind quickly flashed to the _Naughty Nurse_ outfit she'd worn for Halloween two years ago, but she quickly diverted her mind from that train of thought.

"You wouldn't last two seconds without whining from the pain in your side," she said lightly brushing against one of the many bruises adding a slight pressure making Zane cringe away from her.

"If I go to the nurse, what will I get in return?" He asked curiously.

"Do you need a prize? What are you, five?" Zaria rolled her eyes.

"Just a question," he shrugged. "If I have no ulterior motive for going to the nurse, I'd rather not waste my time."

"Fine," Zaria sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to your brother about us," he said confidently.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Zaria asked with wide eyes. Sure, she and Zane had been making out some this week. Okay, a lot this week. Between classes, during lunch behind the oak tree, and at night behind Bradwell, they could always be caught sucking face. But, why did Quen need to know that? He had other things to worry about; bigger things, much _bigger_ things.

"So we don't have to go sneaking around all the time," Zane replied reasonably confident in his reply. Sure, sneaking around with the consequences of being caught looming over your head could be kind of hot, but sometimes it was just a pain in the ass.

"Look, maybe we should give Daquen sometime to cool off; it's only been a week."

"Let him cool off only so he can get worked up all over again? That doesn't make any sense, Zaria."

"Yes, it does! I'll talk to him over Thanksgiving or something when he's in a food coma," Zaria said smiling at Zane hoping to convince him to just agree with her. "Please, just let me talk to him in my own time," she pleaded.

"Zaria, are you really going to talk to him or are you just saying this to pacify me?" he asked. Thanksgiving was almost three months away, and Zane didn't know if he could wait that long; he'd never been a patient person.

"I promise to talk to my big bad brother over Thanksgiving, and I am not saying it to pacify you," Zaria said once again trying to convince him with big puppy dog eyes. "I swear, don't you trust me?" She asked biting her lip as she went and sat back down on her bed, motioning for Zane to join her again.

_Distraction is always the best when trying to avoid something_, she thought brilliantly.

"Not at the moment," Zane laughed as he sat down on the bed. "Seeing as your trying to distract me," he said while pulling Zaria closer to him. "But if it's worth anything; it's working," he said as he planted a kiss on her lips and lacing his fingers through her curly hair.

Zaria smiled triumphantly at Zane before slowly deepening the kiss. Pulling away she smiled at him again, "Oh is it, really?" She asked raising her eye brows suggestively. "Are you okay with that, this? I mean I know you have morals and everything." Zaria smirked jokingly.

"Really? I'd like to hear about these morals someday," Zane said before he pushed his lips to Zaria's again. His hands trailed down from her interlocking strands of hair, down her face, neck, and where they finally rested on her tiny shoulders that felt like satin under his callused fingers pushing her back slightly to lie on her bed.

Zaria chuckled lightly before succumbing to Zane's request and laying down on her small bed kissing him back. "I wouldn't," she mumbled between kisses.

"Good," Zane said as he trailed kisses down her neck "'Cause there wouldn't be many," he informed her before wrapping his long toned arms around her petite and tiny form. He pushed himself flush against Zaria and continued to assault her face and neck with kisses.

Zaria smiled as Zane continued kissing her. "That's a plus." Zaria said pulling Zane impossibly closer until she heard a knock on her door. Letting out a small groan of annoyance, Zaria tried pushing Zane up off her attempting to get to the door.

"Just leave it," Zane groaned as he wrapped his arms tighter around Zaria. "They can come back later," he said before smashing his lips against hers drowning out all the protests he was sure would escape from her mouth.

"I can't." Zaria moaned out quietly, "No locks on the doors; they could come in," Zaria stated untangling Zane's arms from her tiny waist. "I'll get them to leave," she promised, finally pushing Zane away.

Zaria hopped up and straightened her black tank top that had ridden up slightly during her and Zane's, uh, interaction. Opening the door a few inches, Zaria was met with a chest she had come to know quite well.

"Hi, Quen," Zaria practically yelled, trying to let Zane know that he should hide.

"Amalia, we need to talk." Daquen said trying to push open his sister's dorm room door. Zaria rolled her eyes; he was the only one who insisted on calling her that awful name. Even her own mother took the hint and called her Zaria.

"How about we talk out here? I mean there isn't much to talk about. You beat up Zane for no reason and now don't want me to see him, I get it." Zaria said while Daquen pushed open her door easily. "Quen!" Zaria yelled, but when she looked around her bare room, no one was there.

Zane was a smart guy despite what most assumed about him. Once he heard Daquen's name, he knew Zaria's brother would find away to get inside the room, so he stealthily got off of the bed opting to hide underneath it instead. The closet would have been the obvious choice, but it was obvious meaning that was the first place Quen would look. The bed, however, was very low to the ground, and nobody, including Zane himself, thought a 6'4" teenage boy could fit under the tiny piece of furniture. Zane felt like such a wimp hiding, but he'd told Zaria she could talk to him in her own time, and she deserved his word.

Sighing, Zaria followed Daquen into her room. "Just come right in then," she sighed slamming her door while she walked into the un-personalized room. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why haven't you un-packed yet?" Daquen asked curiously looking at the grouping of boxes in the corner still overflowing with clothes and such; it was unlike Amalia to have her stuff kept in boxes.

Rolling her eyes, Zaria went and sat on her bed, wondering where Zane was hiding. "I haven't had time. I got here and went to that party last week, and then school started up and stuff." Zaria shrugged, "No big deal, I'll do it tonight."

"Fine." Daquen grumbled as he sat on the floor across from Amalia. "Just stay away from Zane okay? I've known the guy for awhile. He isn't all that he seems to be okay? He's made it around the block a few times, 'kay kiddo?" Daquen looked up into his sister's eyes, silently pleading with her. "I don't want you hurt or pregnant or with an STD, 'kay? Trust me for once." Daquen said getting up to ruffle Zaria's hair before he quickly exited the room.

Grasping the pillow on her bed, Zaria flung it at the door as Daquen closed it. "Zaria," she gritted out, before crossing her arms over her chest, getting up and beginning to pace the small room, thinking of how hypocritical Daquen was.

Once Zane heard the door shut, he turned his head to peek out of the comforter that was hiding him from view under the bed; he saw only one pair of tiny shoes. He quickly slid out from underneath the bed and stood up trying to dust all of the dirt off of him, but it didn't quite work out. Zane looked over at Zaria's pixie self pacing the floors. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her to make her stop.

"I promise, I do not have an STD," he said jokingly even though it was true.

Zaria practically jumped out of her skin when she remembered Zane was still there. She had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to think or remember much else.

"See? This is why we can't tell Daquen about... this thing that we have going on." Zaria whisper yelled, choosing her words very carefully. "But, it's good to know that you don't have an STD." She laughed, although he totally avoided the other things Daquen had said, especially about being pregnant, that hypocritical bastard. But what if Zane had gotten a girl pregnant before? Was Zane a teenage father? Apparently, it happened more than people thought…

"And I sure as hell don't have a kid," Zane added as he saw Zaria's facial expression. "But he's one to talk; he's done things far worse than I have," Zane mumbled irritated.

Zaria beamed, "Well that is certainly a relief," she said turning in Zane's arms so her face was buried in his chest. Her smile quickly became a grimace though, "You didn't hurt your ribs did you, getting on the floor and all?" Zaria asked, lightly touching his rib cage gently like she'd done before. "But can we please not talk about my brother and all the shit he has done, although I would never call Lilianna a mistake." Zaria mused aloud until she realized what she said. Biting her lip, she tried to change the subject. "So, where were we?" Zaria asked, kissing Zane's neck again as she tried backing him up into her bed.

Zane just stood there for a second; there was no way he could continue their previous make out session with Zaria as that little sliver of information swam around in his head, "Who's Lilianna?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Zane thought he'd heard that name before. Hadn't Quen dated a Lilianna last year?

Biting her lip as she went to go sit on the bed, Zaria all but curled herself up in a tiny ball. "She is nobody; if Quen found out I mentioned her..." Zaria trailed off, closing her eyes tightly. When she found out about Daquen's girlfriend (or was it ex-girlfriend, now?) whom he had gotten pregnant, she swore that she wouldn't tell, but now she had; she only hoped that Zane dropped it, but knowing him he wouldn't.

"He has a kid doesn't he," Zane mused aloud. He turned to look at the tiny ball on the bed Zaria had made herself become. "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything about it," he promised. Zane leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips and smiled.

"Not yet exactly," Zaria confessed not seeing the point in trying to lie anymore. "Lilianna was Quen's girlfriend. He got her pregnant here sometime last year," Zaria explained referring to Easton in a small voice that could barely be heard. "Nobody knows, she wasn't rich, but Quen really liked her. She found out she was pregnant this summer and Quen immediately made sure she had a place to live in Connecticut, so he could go see the baby when he or she comes." Zaria said her voice barely audible as she finished.

"Oh my God," Zane said aloud. "Quen has a heart; who knew," he said shaking his head jokingly. He then looked up and worry filled his sea green eyes; he hoped he hadn't offended Zaria.

Smiling meekly, Zaria shook her head yes, "Your right it is a shock." She said biting her lip. "Quen maybe an asshole and I understand why people don't like him, but if you saw the way he was taking responsibility for Lily and the baby it would just make more sense. He is stressed." Zaria said uncurling herself from her ball to only curl up next to Zane.

It felt good to get this off her chest, but then she felt a whole new bought of anxiety. "Zane, promise me, no matter what, nobody can now about Lily. Promise me." Zaria pleaded biting her lip. However, she knew that the moment Daquen saw Zane again, he would know he knew.

"Zaria, I promise," Zane said truthfully with wide green eyes. He wrapped his long arm around her petite form and smiled down at her, "You can trust me," he said.

"Thank you, but let's not start with the 'T' word," Zaria said dead serious. She didn't want to have that conversation again.

"Sorry," Zane grinned sheepishly. Now that their previous mood was disrupted, Zane just looked at the bare bleached walls. "So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked Zaria.

"I guess finish unpacking," Zaria shrugged. It was like her to want to please Quen especially now that she was ignoring his warning about Zane; it was something little she could do to please him.

"Alright, I'll help you put things on the top shelf," Zane grinned at her after heaving himself off of the bed and grinning at Zaria.

_**(*)(*)**_

Skyee Fairchild was nestled on a bench under the humongous oak tree called Big Bubba with her sketch book in hand that was stuffed full with coal drawings of various settings. Her Advanced Art teacher, Mrs. Vogel, had assigned the entire class with a project of drawing iconic places around Easton. Skyee, being new to Easton, wasn't sure what was considered iconic. She knew that her art teacher wouldn't find the clearing in the forest where illegal parties were thrown exactly _iconic_. Skyee was pretty sure the middle-aged teacher would be pissed. So, instead Skyee was wasting her time sitting at this old tree. She didn't exactly find it inspiring; instead she found it plain, boring, and extremely unoriginal, but it was all she had.

Sighing to herself, she flipped the page once more annoyed that she couldn't get the damn tree right. It was just a tree; she'd drawn trees all her life, but trying to make this tree special was just pissing her off. It wasn't special to her; it was simply just a tree. Hearing someone walk up, Skyee turned her violet eyes up to witness a curly blond boy ascending upon her; she recognized him from her art class, but she just couldn't remember his name. She knew that she knew him though. She'd seen him not only in her art class, but at her family's annual charity event.

"Hey, you're Skyee, right?" he asked as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets barely making eye contact with her.

"Yeah," she grinned. Josh Hollis, her brain surged reminding her of his name.

"I thought I recognized you," Josh grinned. "I'm J-,"

"Josh Hollis," the raven haired beauty grinned. "I know. You attend my parent's charity function every year."

"Right," he blushed slightly. "I see you're working on that project," he mentioned gesturing towards her sketch pad and charcoal covered fingers.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's not coming along so great," she said running her dirty fingers through her hair not caring that charcoal smudges where going to be all over her scalp. Skyee scooted over a bit on the bench offering over half of it for Josh. He ducked his head and sat down on the stone bench next to Skyee.

"I see you're attempting Big Bubba," he said looking down at her impressive sketch.

"Attempting: yes. Succeeding: no," she sighed. "It's just not that special to me. It's iconic, sure, but not inspirational, so it's not portraying well on paper," she confessed.

"I know what you mean," Josh sympathized. He looked down at the sketch Skyee had drawn; it was pretty. The shading was excellent, and he could tell she was trying to make it seem special and enlightening, but it was missing the telltale passion that was embedded in every piece of art whose creator was in love with the subject.

"It's bloody annoying that I can figure this out," she complained. "Nothing here screams iconic to me," she said looking towards Big Bubba, "well, at least nothing that inspires me."

"Do you still play the piano?" Josh asked.

He remembered the year Skyee was the entertainer at the Fairchild's charity function about eight years ago. He thought he was in love when he saw the beautiful little girl on the white Steinway Louis XV Ornate Hamburg piano playing classical music as her raven hair swished around her and a smear of red paint resided on her cheekbone. Unlike everyone else, she hadn't been dressed up that night; she had been wearing a white sundress with turquoise tights and no shoes. He remembered that on her shoulders was a homemade crochet sweater that was in all different colors. Even as an eight year old, Skyee had been beautiful with her violet eyes closed as her hands daintily danced across the black and white keys not even paying attention to the sheet music in front of her.

"Yeah, I do," Skyee said shocked that Josh remembered something that happened almost a decade ago. Seeing the delighted expression on his face, she raised her eyebrow in question, "What are you thinking?"

"Come with me," Josh said standing up, almost offering his hand, but thinking better of it.

Skyee looked at her watch; she was supposed to meet Ryler in an hour to watch movies in her room. She looked up at Josh, getting ready to decline, but the look on his face made it impossible for her to not agree. She stood up from the bench, closing her sketch pad, gathering her charcoal pencils, placing them in their holder, then slipping it in her canvas shoulder bag, and finally turning back to Josh.

"Okay, show me," she smiled a dimpled grin at the adorable curly blond in front of her as she put the bags strap over her head and onto her shoulder.

Josh grinned back finding Skyee's dimpled smile infectious. He turned around from Big Bubba and headed towards his destination that was located on the edge of campus. When the building came into view, Skyee couldn't help but to smile. It was a smaller building, not as big as the rest on campus, but it was a decent size. It was obviously old and forgotten with its white paint that was flaking off all over and stained glass windows that were draped in a thick coating of dirt and dust. Although it wasn't perfect, Skyee found it to be beautiful in its own way; it was like a vintage piece of Easton. Josh led them up the three stairs that opened up to a wide porch that was creaking with every step taken upon it. The door was made of wood and painted white like the rest of the building. The hinges were rusted and creaked with aggravation at being disturbed when Josh opened the door for Skyee to enter.

Skyee looked around the building in awe. It was empty except for the grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling that sparkled in what light the dirty windows let seep through and the white piano in the corner that was free of dust or damage. It was gleaming with life and was the most beautiful piano Skyee had ever seen; her fingers ached to touch the keys. Skyee subconsciously drifted over to the stunning instrument and glided her hand over the piano's lid as her fingers inched closer and closer to the keys. Once her finger connected with the ivory, the most beautiful, haunting sound cascaded throughout the building. The piece was a bit out of tune, but it still sounded beautiful.

"May I play it?" Skyee whispered not wanting to ruin the lovely silence that echoed throughout this place.

"Of course you can; I think it needs some attention," Josh smiled at her.

Skyee dropped her canvas bag to the creaking wood floor and gingerly sat down on the white bench. Her fingers hovered over the keys for a while soaking up the energy of such a magnificent piece. Once her long, skinny fingers connected with the ivory keys, they began moving on their own accord. The piano's notes were absorbed by the silence and danced all throughout the room. Skyee's eyes closed as she began to weave the notes into Philip Glass's _Metamorphosis I_. She and her piano teacher shared the same favorite piece. Skyee's face flashed into a small smile as she remembered the elderly lady she had been blessed to call _Grandmother_ teaching a five year old Skyee how to play _Mary Had A Little Lamb_ on the black Baby Grand that resided in the old piano room in the British mansion in Betws-y-Coed. Now, her beautiful grandmother had passed away, but when Skyee played the piano, she felt as if she could feel her grandmother's presence, hear her voice, and smell the scent of roses and hot tea.

The notes swirled around the building making chill bumps rise on Josh's arms at their haunting sound. Looking at Skyee's face, he was once again transported back to the eight year old girl on the white piano with her turquoise stocking clad legs dangling off of the bench as she played this exact piece. It was so complex; Josh wondered how Skyee had learned it at such a young age. Once the final note had been played, Skyee sat there for a second letting the notes fall from the air once again leaving the room silent. Her violet eyes were still closed letting everything soak in. Once she'd let herself revel in the moment, she opened her eyes blinking at the dim light that she was exposed to.

"What is this place?" Skyee asked gently.

"This was Easton's first ballroom," Josh said just as quietly. "This is where the first dance was held when The Easton Academy for Boys and The Billings School for Girls merged together."

"Wow," Skyee said quietly. She begrudgingly got up from the bench and walked gracefully over to Josh. "Thank you so much," she said enveloping him into a grateful hug. "It's absolutely, breathtakingly perfect."

Josh hugged her back gently. Although this was nice, it wasn't the same as hugging someone else, and Josh knew that.

"You're welcome," Josh grinned as Skyee leaned away from him. "I thought you might enjoy it."

"I did, so very, very much," she nodded with wide violet eyes. "I can't wait to begin sketching this," she said turning to look back at the piano behind her. Her eyes trailed over the white surface that was accented with gold patterns. Skyee's eyes drifted to the stained glass windows, and she thought of all the possibilities.

If she were to wash them, the light would flow into the room making colors bounce around the space reflecting off of the crystal chandelier. The image in her head was breathtaking, and she knew what she had to do.

"I really don't know how to thank you for this," Skyee said looking back at Josh with sincere eyes.

"You don't need to," Josh said shrugging of her statement. "I knew, if anyone, you could capture how special and inspirational this place is. This is your place; I knew that from just watching you play that piano."

Skyee blushed as she looked down at her feet. Josh was right; she belonged here. This was her place. As her head was bent, she caught a glimpse of her watch. It was fifteen minutes past when she was supposed to meet Ryler.

"Oh bollocks!" Skyee gasped. "I apologize, Josh, but I must be leaving. Thank you so much again, for everything!" she said as she turned to leave and run down the steps.

Josh let out a small chuckle at her sudden outburst, but waved as she left not sure if the beautiful girl saw or not. Josh walked over to the piano and covered the keys with their lid. He looked down and noticed that Skyee had left her canvas bag there on the floor. He picked it up, ignoring the itching temptation to look inside. He wouldn't do that to her; she was such a nice girl. Instead he threw the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the building shutting the door gently behind him.

Just as he walked down the last step, the bag snagged on one of the over grown bushes and was ripped off of his shoulder at the firm grasp the plant had. Josh turned around and saw the contents strode across the lawn. He hurriedly collected the items stuffing them back into the bag that now had a small hole in it. He shoved the sketch pad, charcoal pencil case, an iPhone, and a few other things into the canvas tote. Just as he was about to turn around, a blue container caught his eye. Josh turned around to see a blue, weekly pill planner lying on the ground. It was so similar to his own; he picked it up and turned it upside down to make sure his own name wasn't on it. Much to his surprise, a curly scripted Violet Skyee Fairchild was printed on the back along with an address and telephone number.

The curiosity that bubbled up inside of him was too strong to resist, and he soon found himself opening the cubby marked Friday. He was nervous to see that it was still filled with pills. Why had Skyee not taken today's dosage? Josh asked himself. He saw a rainbow grouping of pills. There was a pink capsule, a large yellow pill, a blue round tablet, and finally a green and white capsule he knew all too well.

Josh quickly shoved the pill planner into Skyee's bag and started heading back to the dorms. He fully intended to return Skyee's bag tonight. He knew that she would need to take her medication; he knew the downfalls of not taking that particular green and white capsule personally.

As Skyee raced through Easton's campus, she couldn't help but to want to go back and play on that lovely piano for hours. The building was embedded in her mind now; it was hers. Josh had introduced her to a whole new world inside of Easton, and she would be eternally grateful to him. She made it to Bradwell in about seven minutes and raced up to her room where she'd told Ryler to meet her.

_**(*)(*)**_

Skyee threw the door open and grinned as she saw Ryler lounging on her bed with his eyes closed. He looked so serene; Skyee almost felt bad about disturbing him. As soon as the door banged against the bleak wall, Ryler's emerald eyes popped open to see who the intruder was. Once he saw Skyee's elegant persona, he relaxed into the small bed once again but keeping his eyes trained on her. She looked absolutely disheveled and, yet, absolutely stunning. Her bronze skin was slightly rosy from exertion, and her raven hair was having a mind of its own as it started frizzing up from the slight humidity and her apparent workout. Ryler looked at her questioningly.

"What happened to you?" Ryler asked getting off of the bed and reaching behind Skyee to shut the door before boxing her in against the wood.

"N-nothing," Skyee said as she shivered slightly from Ryler's close proximity.

"You look a bit roughed up," he chuckled. "Are you okay? I got a bit worried; you're, like, twenty minutes late," he said. He was a bit ticked off that Skyee was a little late, but he'd never admit that.

"I know; I apologize," Skyee said looking at her feet. "I was sketching and lost track of time; I ran all the way here," she explained in a half truth.

"Oh," Ryler said simply. "It's no big deal, Skyee."

Skyee smiled and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips which he dutifully returned. Not thinking and solely reacting on his hormones, Ryler pushed her harder into the door and placed his hands firmly on her tiny hip bones. Skyee tensed as Ryler's hand pushed against the scar on her hip and detached her lips from his. It took Ryler a second to realize that the kiss was over, and he opened his eyes to see Skyee looking down at the ground with a frightened expression etched into her Italian features she'd inherited from her mother.

"Wha-What's wrong? What happened?" Ryler asked confused; he hadn't done anything wrong just placed his hands on her hips and kissed her a bit deeper. No big deal, right?

"Nothing," Skyee said snapping out of her moment of fear as tears filled her eyes. "It's nothing; nothing is wrong with me," she said ducking under Ryler's arms and escaping the cage he'd created around her.

"Skyee, what the hell?" Ryler exclaimed making Skyee jump slightly. She seemed off today, edgier than usual.

"Let's just watch the movies, please," she begged him not wanting to get into this inevitable conversation she knew would happen, but she'd only known him a week. She knew he would never intentionally hurt her, but she still feared being touched; she didn't know how Ryler would take that especially with his reputation.

"Fine," Ryler surrendered; Skyee looked so broken in that moment that he couldn't push her further.

"Thanks," she whispered. "Just let me change," the British beauty said shuffling over to her closet to retrieve her brother's old Easton sweats. They were black and hung onto her tiny body like a curtain, but they were comfortable and covered every inch of her body. She looked back at Ryler and grinned smally. "Do you mind turning around please?" she asked.

"No, Skyee, I don't," Ryler sighed as he turned around slowly. What the hell did it matter? He'd seen Skyee in her own skimpy lingerie last week! He highly doubted she was wearing sometime quite as delectable as those French pieces under her grey oversized T-shirt and blue jeans, but he played along with her games regardless.

Once Skyee was positive that Ryler wasn't going to turn back around without her word, she slipped off her shirt and jeans gently tossing them into her laundry hamper she'd brought along with her. She silently slipped on the huge sweatshirt and matching pants tying the waist-string as tight as possible. Instead of telling Ryler the coast was clear, she walked up to him and wrapped her long, wiry arms around his muscular torso.

"I'm done," Skyee grinned into his back where she'd pressed her face.

"I can see that," Ryler chuckled as he turned around to envelop her tiny form into his bulky arms; she was so extremely waif; it kind of worried him, but he pushed those thoughts aside.

"I do apologize about being late; I just got so caught up. I didn't realize," she explained once again in yet another half truth.

"Skyee," Ryler sighed. "I already said it was no big deal; really, stop worrying about it."

Skyee nodded and went over to her Easton-issued-vanity and grabbed her DVD case that held all of her coveted movies. She handed it off to Ryler and smiled at him dazzlingly. "You pick," she told him as he grabbed the decoupaged case.

"Hm," Ryler smiled as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Skyee's raven head. "Let's see what we have here."

Ryler opened the case and examined its contents thoroughly. He couldn't hide the chuckle that erupted at the unique girl's movie collection. He should have known that because it was Skyee's collection he was looking at it wouldn't be filled with silly things like chick-flicks and sappy love stores. Oh no. It was filled with movies like _Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, _Donnie Darko_, _Fight Club_, and _American Beauty_. Skyee certainly wasn't the dainty girl she'd made everyone believe.

"What are you? Some sort of horror movie buff?" he teased pointing out her movies majority of which would be classified in the horror genre.

"I guess so," Skyee shrugged.

"Why? Shouldn't you be watching things like _Mean Girls_ and _The Notebook_?" Ryler asked nearly questioning everything he knew about girls.

"Why would I do that? To convince myself that all high school girls are evil or that love is some sappy love story in the '50's?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No. I'd rather spend my time watching something that is real. Pain and Evil are real; they're lurking at every corner. I try not to fill my head with silly fairytales of other's imagination. I'd rather create my own."

"Wow, that was deep. I was only talking about movies," Ryler half joked a bit intimidated by Skyee's scholar of an explanation.

Skyee shrugged her shoulders; she grabbed her iBook and nestled into her tiny bed with the laptop resting upon her flat stomach. She patted the small space beside her inviting Ryler to join her without words. He obliged and scooted her over so his larger body could squeeze into her bed.

"Well, isn't this… tiny."

"Yeah, sorry. We could make a big pallet on the floor with all my blankets or something if you'd like," Skyee offered.

"No, no. This is fine. I was just stating the obvious," Ryler said.

"So, what movie did you decide on?" Skyee asked him.

"I'm in the mood for some_ Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. That okay with you?"

"That's perfect," Skyee grinned as she plopped the movie into the CD disk slot.

As the movie began, Skyee was able to recite every line in her head and never once jumped or flinched. Ryler stopped watching the movie opting to look at Skyee instead. She was very entertaining; her plump, pink lips moved in sync with the words, and her eyes never lost focused or took on a fearful glint. Skyee finally noticed that Ryler was staring at her, so she turned to look at him with a questioning gaze.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him.

"You. You're quite amusing," he confessed.

"How so? It is because I don't jump and scream while cowering into your arms for protection?"

"Basically yes," Ryler laughed.

"Well, I do apologize," Skyee grinned with her dimples on full display.

She leaned over and ran her hand over Ryler's jaw line marveling at the slight stubble that had grown there almost overnight. The Italian-Brit spread her thumb over Ryler's cheekbone before leaning in every so slowly to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Ryler slowly wrapped his arm around Skyee's shoulders as not to frighten her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss; he was happy that she would trust his self-control like this. Skyee hesitantly wrapped her arms around Ryler's neck and continued to kiss him slowly easing into a comfortable position on the tiny bed that wasn't nearly enough space for such tall people like themselves. Ryler moved his hand down the Skyee's back completely forgetting about the movie. He was just about to attempt to slip his hand underneath Skyee's sweatshirt when a loud knock sounded on the door.

Ryler quickly hopped up and looked at Skyee for direction. She motioned for him to hide in the closet, making sure he was concealed before going and answering the door. Once she had cracked the door, she was able to see that the person standing at the door was not the housemother as she had expected; it was Josh Hollis. He stood there with his blond curls as messy as ever and holding onto her canvas bag she'd forgotten.

"My bag," Skyee smiled. "I didn't even realize I'd lost it."

"Yeah," Josh grinned. "You left it beside the piano, and I thought you might need it because your phone was in there," he explained. Listening to his own words, he cringed slightly. "I-I mean, I didn't go through your bag or anything, but there was this bush and see, there's a hole in the bag now, and your stuff flew everywhere and your phone slipped out and your pills; I just wanted…"

"My pills?" Skyee interrupted angrily as she dug though her bag to retrieve the blue planner. She opened all the cubbies to make sure all the capsules and pills were accounted for. "You looked at my pills didn't you?" she asked the anger was gone now, replaced by mortification.

"I didn't mean to," Josh said lowering his head in shame. He wanted to tell her that he knew what it was like; he knew how it felt to not feel. He knew how hard it was; how constricting and infuriating it was to not be able to express what needed to be shown, but he just couldn't find the words.  
>"I'm not loony," Skyee told Josh forgetting about Ryler hiding in the closet.<p>

"I know what kind of pills those are, and I certainly know that you're not crazy, Skyee. You're amazing," he told her honestly resting his hand on her shoulder in a friendly, comforting gesture. "The way you played the piano a while ago was just, I don't even have words, and the sketches you drew, even though you didn't like them, were really fantastic. You're not crazy, and I don't know who, or what, made you feel that way."

"There are a number of things, Josh. Things you wouldn't understand," Skyee frowned.  
>"I'd understand better than you think," he said. Feeling uncomfortable at the change in conversation, Josh started backing away from Skyee's door. He was glad she hadn't asked how he knew which room she was in, because then he would have to tell her how he conned the info out of some freshman who wanted Gage Coolidge's number. "I just wanted to make sure that you got everything back, Skyee. Have a good night. I enjoyed listening to you play." Then, Josh disappeared down the hallway.<p>

Skyee slowly backed into her room only to slam into something solid. She quickly turned around to see Ryler glaring at her.

"So, that's why you were late?" Ryler asked her eerily calm. "I guess spending time with some other guy is more important to you," he spat.

"No, Ryler, no. It wasn't like that! He was helping me!"

"With what? Your obvious fear of being touched?" Ryler asked in a sarcastic tone that chilled Skyee's blood.

"No, with my art," she said narrowing her violet eyes.

"Oh, was he your inspiration? Did he get naked so you could sketch him? That's real cute, Skyee."  
>"Ryler, would you shut up! No! He showed me this building with a piano for the class! He wanted to help me," Skyee said getting worked up over this silly little spat.<p>

"I'm sure he really wants to help you, Skyee. You're so fucking naïve," he said shaking his head.

"Why? Because I let a friend help me? Jesus, Ryler," Skyee scoffed as she became very annoyed and aggravated.

"No, because you think every guy out there is so sweet and nice," he said rolling his eyes. "Wake up, Princess, guys only want one thing."

"I know that all too well Ryler. It's also a bit hypocritical coming from you."

"Right, right. 'Cause I'm such a man-whore, but I'm okay with that. What I'm not okay with is that fact that you're a damn tease."

"A tease? Are you kidding me?" Skyee screeched in anger. How dare he call her that! He had no idea why she acted like she did.

"No, Ms. Innocent, I'm not kidding you."

"_Vaffanculo_! Fuck you, get out of my room! You're such a _cazzo_, a dick!" Skyee screamed mixing her fluent Italian with her English, a tale tell sign that she was livid.

"Whatever, Skyee. I'm done," he said heading out the door.

"Good, you can go on and screw every girl you want to! I don't care anymore!" she yelled as she slammed the door. A week. She'd known the guy for an entire week, and as she slammed the door, she felt as if her heart broke in two.

Ryler slammed his fist against the wall outside of Skyee's room making a loud bang echo throughout the second floor. He'd thought Skyee was such sweet girl who was smart, creative, and beautiful, but now, he believed he was just a tease, another girl wanting attention from him. Then, he remembered the way her eyes tearing up as he accused her of lying, of being a tease. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes his fist still resting against the wall. He thought back on this week and how Skyee had been acting. She would kiss him everyone in a while, but it was never anything special. Maybe she'd been thinking of Josh the whole time. Pushing himself off of the wall, Ryler stomped down the stairs wanting to make as much noise as possible.

Skyee still resided in her room looking at the window as she finally spotted Ryler's silhouette trekking toward Ketlar. She wiped the tear that escaped her violet orbs wincing as she rubbed a bit too roughly at her tan skin. The British beauty collapsed on her bed in a sob as she buried her face in her hands. She'd finally somewhat trusted guy who ended up walking away simply because he wouldn't listen to her. She sobbed and wailed as she felt more and more stupid about trusting Ryler. Hadn't he told her not to trust him last week?

Skyee sobered up and grabbed her iPhone texting Zaria quickly; she needed a distraction.

_**Z, please come to my room. I really need you –Skyee**_

When a knock sounded at her door, Skyee assumed it was Zaria, so she opened up her room. She looked down not to meet Zaria's blue eyes, but a pair of brown ones. Skyee had never met this girl, and she felt extremely vulnerable standing there with a tear streaked face and swollen, red rimmed eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kirsten Carter," the petite brunette introduced. "I heard a couple of banging noises, and I just came over to make sure everything was okay," she explained with sincere chocolate eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Skyee sniffed. "I'm Skyee Fairchild, it's a pleasure to meet you; I just wished that I didn't look so terrible," she said wiping at her eyes again to wipe away any water drops that could have escaped.

"Are you okay?" Kirsten asked concerned as she pushed her glasses to their correct place. They were sliding back due to her looking up at the statuesque girl standing in front of her.

"Not really," Skyee confessed honestly.

"May I come in?" Kirsten asked. "People have told me a really good listener."

Normally Skyee would have declined, but she looked down at her phone seeing that Zaria still hadn't texted her back. Skyee nodded at Kirsten and stepped back for the petite girl to enter. Skyee sat on her bed after pulling her Easton-issued desk chair for Kirsten to perch in.

"So, what happened?" Kirsten asked. She'd had tons of practice at this. Her brother, John, was a therapist for the Upper Class in Chicago.

"I'm sorry," Skyee said as she brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "I-I just really don't want to talk about it right now," she confessed feeling stupid once she realized she couldn't tell Kirsten something so personal five seconds after they met.

"It's fine," Kirsten said straightening out her white blouse. People had always said she dressed too old for her age. She figured they were right, but when you're raised with brothers twenty-one and eighteen years older than you, a person tends to act older than they actually are.

"So, uh, where are you from?" Skyee said awkwardly.

"Chicago," Kirsten smiled attempting to evaporate some of the awkwardness that was dripping in the air. "I came here to get away from my over protective brother and psychotic parents. What about you?"

"New York City," Skyee grinned slightly although the expression was a mere showing of her dimples. "I came here because, well, I just wanted to," she said honestly.

"What did you say your last name was again?" Kirsten asked not able to remember but feeling as if it was familiar.

"Um, Fairchild," Skyee said in a tiny whisper.

"I feel like I've heard that somewhere, and you look so familiar. Except for the eyes; I'm sure I've never seen contacts like that before," she said honestly trying to find the white circle in Skyee's eyes that alerted people of when someone was wearing contacts.

"I don't wear contacts," Skyee said flatly; she was tired of being asked that question. Although, it was better than being asked if she was a witch like she was questioned in middle school. The fact that Harry Potter was also British didn't help her case.

"Oh, sorry," Kirsten blushed. "They're just so… unique."

"Thanks, but you're probably mistaking me for my mother," Skyee said hoping that Kirsten would make the connection herself, so Skyee didn't have to say her name; whenever she had to, she felt like such a namedropper. Luck, of course, was not on her side today.

"Who is your mother?" Kirsten asked not sensing Skyee's discomfort.

"Luna Fairchild," Skyee confessed waiting for a squealing and questions to begin.

"She's a model right?" Kirsten asked as she struggled for the right answer.

"Yeah," Skyee smiled when she didn't year the response she was expecting; it was a pleasant surprise.

"I think I remember seeing some of her work," the Chicago native said.

Skyee smiled broadly for the first time in a while; she could see herself getting along with Kirsten. She could tell the girl was a bit quiet and reserved, but Skyee liked that. She adored Zaria, but sometimes the petite pixie could be such a little firecracker. Skyee enjoyed hanging around her, but sometimes she just wanted quiet small talk like this. However, at that particular moment Zaria barged into Skyee's room and plopped down on the tall girl's bed with red cheeks flaming.

"Well hello," Skyee giggled at Zaria's entrance.

"Sorry, I rushed over as soon as I got your text," Zaria said with wide blue eyes.

"You're, like, four rooms down from me," Skyee said giving her a questioning glance. "Why are you so rosy?"

"Well, Zane was there and you're text may have, um, interrupted some things," Zaria said blushing slightly making her already rosy completion resemble that of one of Skyee's homegrown tomatoes that was growing on top of her roof in New York City.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Skyee blushed along with Zaria. "Oh, Kirsten, I'm so sorry! Zaria this is Kirsten, Kirsten this is Zaria," she said introducing the two girls.

"Nice to meet yah," Zaria grinned at the mousy girl.

"You too," Kirsten said giving Zaria a polite smile.

Zaria turned her attention back to Skyee as she wrapped her long curly hair into a ponytail feeling a bit overheated with the heavy curtain of hair clinging to her neck. Zaria took a long look at Skyee. The message she'd received on her phone sounded urgent. Skyee didn't look like she was freaking out. Her eyes, however, were red rimmed, and Zaria could tell that Skyee's tan skin had been rubbed on super hard due to the red marks that were slowly fading away.

"So, what's the big emergency?" Zaria asked softly not sure whether it was a wardrobe question or a serious life situation.

Skyee looked at Kirsten shyly not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings, but now that Zaria was here, Skyee was willing to talk. She felt more comfortable now that a friend was here and not a mere acquaintance.

"Ryler and I got in a fight," Skyee confessed as she suddenly became very interested in her hands.

"Already?" Zaria asked shocked.

"Apparently," the Italian girl sighed, "I'm a tease," she grumbled.

"A tease?" Zaria laughed. "That's so hilarious."

"That's a bit funny, Zaria," Skyee mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Skyee! It so is!"

"No," Skyee said firmly, "It is not. I've only been called that one other time, and it wasn't exactly a fond time in my life."

"I'm sorry," Zaria lied. She did find it rather comical. "So, how are you all a sudden this _tease_?" Zaria asked trying not to laugh again.

"I don't even know. Ryler just said it without giving any explanation!"

"Well, what happened to bring this up?" Zaria asked sobering up from her giggle fits.

"Well first of all, I was late for our movie date, but he said that wasn't a big deal. So, anyway, we were watching a movie and, um, kissing," Skyee blushed. "Then someone knocked at the door, and Ryler went and hid in the closet. It ended up being Josh who was kindly returning my bag that I'd left behind when he was helping me with my art project. Well, Ryler assumed that I was late because I was hanging out with Josh."

Zaria nodded her head hanging on to every word Skyee was saying in her cute British accent. Kirsten was trying not to listen but was failing miserably. If Skyee hadn't wanted her to hear, she would have asked Kirsten to leave, right?

"I told Ryler that Josh was simply helping me with the project, and he accused me of using Josh as a naked model."

"He didn't!" Zaria gasped with her blue eyes wide in shock. Even she knew that Skyee would never, _ever _do that.

"He did," Skyee grimaced. "Then he said guys only wanted one thing, which was hypocritical coming from him, and I told him that exactly. His comeback was calling me a tease. I got really upset and started cursing in Italian. Then he left saying he was done, and, well, that's it," Skyee said her eyes filling up with tears again.

"Oh, Skyee," Zaria said hesitantly leaning over and giving her friend a one arm hug feeling extremely awkward in the embrace; she never liked comforting people this way. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but it'll work out."

"No, I don't think it will," Skyee sighed. "Ryler and I would never work out; we're too different."

"Or you two are so much alike you can't even see it!" Zaria exclaimed, slightly flustered. Why were some people so oblivious?

Rolling her violet eyes back at Zaria, Skyee let out a dramatic sigh, "And do tell how Ryler and I are so much alike? I believe we're polar opposites," she said crossing her arms over her chest slightly defensive.

"Well," Zaria thought for a moment, scrunching up her face in thought, "You are both stubborn, stuck in your ways, always think that you are right. Shall I go on?" she questioned raising her perfectly manicured eyebrow in challenge.

"Either way, we clash," Skyee said. "See, you and Zane, you are both just alike. Ryler and I are alike, sure, but we're terribly differentdifferent."

"Don't bring Zane and me into this. Neither of us wants a relationship, just a little fun until something better comes along," Zaria explained, not caring if this Kristen girl thought she was a slut or not.

"Well, Ryler is in the same boat as you two," Skyee shrugged. "But, I-I just can't do the _no strings attached _thing," she sighed defeated.

"Is that really what Ryler wants, or just what you think he wants?" Zaria asked, "Besides, it doesn't matter what I want right now, we are talking about you and Ryler."

"I don't know," Skyee huffed. "He acts all badass around you all, but he acts so sweet around me," she nearly whined. "He's two-faced, and it's driving me crazy; I don't know which is really him," she sighed dramatically. She thought back on all the times this past week where he'd give her hand a gentle squeeze for no reason, kissed her forehead gently, or given her a sweet smile and hug when their paths crossed.

Zaria sighed, "I doubt that he is two-faced," she said, trying to convince Skyee otherwise. "Maybe just scared to get hurt or something, and I know that's a pussy answer, but it might be true," she said crassly.

"Maybe," Skyee shrugged. "But, I haven't even been here very long; there are plenty other guys," she said trying to convince herself.

"That's the spirit!" Zaria exclaimed trying to be happy, even though she knew that Skyee was mostly trying to convince herself.

"Yeah," Skyee said attempting a small smile.

"How about this," Zaria smiled brightly, tapping Skyee's knees and practically jumping up and down motioning with her head towards Kirsten to come closer. "Why don't we three sneak off campus and go party it up in the city?" Zaria exclaimed with a bright, hopeful look in her sapphire eyes. "It'll be really fun; we can get all dressed up and everything!"

"I-I don't know, Zaria," Skyee said shifting nervously in her chair thinking of all the paparazzi that would kill to get a shot of Luna Fairchild's daughter partying it up. "That's kind of risky for me," she said summing up her thoughts. She'd gotten so used to relaxing this past week. Not worrying about photographers jumping out of every bush trying to get a picture of her was so wonderful. Skyee hated to give that up even for a night.

Groaning, Zaria looked Skyee in her striking violet eyes. "Skyee, answer this for me, honestly," Zaria stated sharply. "Have you ever done anything wild? Have any of your other siblings ever done anything wild in public?" she asked, slightly annoyed that Skyee was so worried about her mother's career. "Have some fun for once, let your hair down, go out without a care in the world and just be _free_."

"Yeah, Jett got caught partying one time, and magazines questioned my mother's parenting skills which made her look bad, and she didn't receive casting calls for a while," Skyee defended. "I don't know if I can," she sighed.

Zaria rolled her eyes once again, "I'll put a damn wig on you," she offered, although she knew it was a lost cause. "Fine, Kirsten and I will go and you can what? Mop around the whole night analyzing every moment you have spent with Ryler." Zaria huffed, looking up at Kristen hopeful. However, upon looking at Kristen, Zaria knew she wouldn't go with her either. The Chicago native looked absolutely scared to death at the moment. "Fine, I'll go by myself then!"

"You know what? I'll go," Skyee said determinedly getting fed up with Zaria's words. "And I am not wearing a damn wig; I promise you that," she glared as she got up to examine her closet.

"Yes!" Zaria cheered.

_**(*)(*)**_

Lounging on her outrageously comfortable, queen sized bed, Noelle Lange was flipping through the latest Vogue magazine as her roommate and best friend, Reed Brennan was furiously texting away on her phone. Noelle glanced over at Reed with her dark chocolate eyes and placed the magazine on her flat stomach.

"Whose phone are you blowing up over there?" Noelle asked Reed with humor laced in her voice.

"Just trying to reply to every text I have saying Josh was sneaking off in the woods with that Skyee girl with an _'I don't care'_," Reed huffed obviously annoyed.

"Are you serious? Do they even know each other?" Noelle asked trying very hard not to laugh. Although Reed was replying _I don't care _to all the texts, Noelle could hear her voice, and Reed _definitely _cared.

"Yeah, Skyee was bugging me about him at Coffee Karma last week," Reed grumbled remembering the violet eyed girl's relentless attack on all things Josh. "Apparently, the Hollis go to her family's charity function or some shit."

"Ah, I see," Noelle said nodding her head. She recalled going to the Fairchild's even a few times as well; it was always a good party and loaded with especially good booze all the way from Italy. "But, isn't' she seeing that Ryler guy?"

"Apparently, Ms. Fairchild isn't as innocent as she led on to believe," Reed said snidely.

"Obviously," Noelle chuckled as she checked her phone for the fifth time in two minutes.

Noticing Noelle's obsessive phone checking, Reed decided to turn the conversation around. "Whose call are _you _waiting on?"

"No one important," Noelle said calmly.

"Come on, Noelle," Reed groaned. "I thought we were done with this cryptic shit?"

"Fine. If you must know, I'm waiting for Dash to call and beg for forgiveness," Noelle spat at Reed.

"You guys haven't...?" Reed asked not able to find words to complete her sentence.

"No we haven't talked since the fundraiser when the video was sent around," Noelle clarified.

"So, what you're just waiting for him to crawl back to you? The Noelle Lange I know would call him and give him a piece of her mind," Reed stated confidently.

"The Noelle Lange you know also wouldn't cave first," Noelle snorted opening her _Vogue _back up and flipping through the pages. "I don't give in first; I never do."

"And look where that's gotten you!" Reed exclaimed. "You're miserable, Noelle."

"I am _not _miserable," Noelle glared at Reed who was unaffected by the gaze she'd received so often in the past.

"Denial is not another river in Egypt." Reed stated simply.

"Fine, if I call him will you shut the hell up?" Noelle asked throwing her magazine at Reed who effortlessly caught it.

"Calm down there, _chica_." Reed smirked smugly using her limited Spanish as she started flipping through the magazine Noelle had thrown at her. "Maybe, maybe not," Reed stated getting a devious look on her face as Noelle picked up her phone and dialed furiously, almost to the point where she broke her screen.

As she dialed Dash's number, Noelle glared at Reed with her dark eyes; she couldn't believe Reed had pushed her to this point. As the phone continued to ring, Noelle could feel her heart hammering and her anxiety rising even though her face was serene.

About an hour drive away from Easton, Dash McCaffery was laying in his bed at Yale tossing a football up in the air and catching it. The game he was playing with himself had been going on for about an hour now. He marked is mental calendar that it had been almost three months since the last time he saw Noelle, and it was eating him up inside. He wanted to call Noelle, hear her voice, listen to her bitch about the incompetent girls around Easton, but Dash couldn't face the fact that she might reject him again. So instead, he walked around Yale like a robot going through the motions of having a life, but pining for Noelle Lange.

The sound of his phone vibrating on his desk woke him up from his mental pity party. He had an annoying feeling that it was one of his frat brothers, and he just wasn't in the mood for another party. Nonetheless, Dash dragged himself off his bed, grabbing the phone without checking the caller id. "Whattya want?" He asked gruffly into the phone.

"God, Dash, it's nice to talk to you too," Noelle said angrily into the phone contemplating whether or not she should hang up.

Dash's brown eyes widened incredibly as he heard his angel on the other end. "Noelle, Noelle Lange? Is that you?" He asked breathily.

"Yeah, Dash," Noelle said picking at the ends of her hair. "They invented this new thing called caller I.D. You should use it sometime," she smarted into the phone trying not to let her voice melt at the sound of Dash's lovely deep voice.

Dash furrowed his eyebrows and frowned down at the phone. "Sorry, I didn't know that checking your caller I.D. every time your phone rang was in the job description." Dash snapped, barely containing his frustration towards Noelle. Why would she just call him to yell at him about something as stupid as how he answered his phone?

"Whatever Dash," Noelle huffed. "I just- I just wanted to call and say hi," she said lamely feeling drained from finally hearing Dash's voice only to have them biting each other's heads off.

Dash rolled his eyes, "Noelle, you have never called me to just say hi, even when we were dating." Dash stated factually into the phone. "So what's up?" He asked playing along with her charade.

Noelle narrowed her eyes, partly at Reed for making her do this and partly at Dash, "Nothing's up," she sighed. "What's up with you?"

"You're the one that called me." Dash smiled down at his phone.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to you in three months; I just wanted to see if you were still breathing," Noelle shrugged even though she knew Dash couldn't see her.

Dash nodded his head as if Noelle could see him. Realizing she couldn't, he finally spoke into his phone. "Well I'm still breathing." Dash stated. He had pictured what it would be like to speak to Noelle again, but he didn't think it would be this... awkward.

Noelle sighed annoyed. She'd been waiting on Dash to call her for three months, and Reed had finally convinced her to do it, and it was the worst idea ever. "Dash, why are we being so awkward with each other?" she laughed nervously.

Dash chuckled lowly in return, scratching the back of his neck to try and relieve some of the coiled muscles there. "It's probably because we haven't talked in three months." Dash muttered quietly, scuffing his shoe across the floor. "It's good to hear your voice; I've missed you." He smiled into the plastic device he was holding to his ear.

"Three months," Noelle nodded somberly to herself. "Um, I've missed you too, Dash," Noelle said. She was still a bit uncomfortable talking about her feelings; even with Dash. "Dash, can I ask you something?" she asked slowly.

Dash grimaced at Noelle's words. "S-sure." He stated hesitantly. As much as it scarred him, Dash was curious what Noelle wanted to talk about.

"What exactly are we?" Noelle asked. They'd never had an official breakup. It'd been a lot of screaming and yelling along with a few broken items, but the words _We're over _had never been spoken, and Noelle had been bothered over it for the entire three months.

Dash gulped for air, it seemed like all the oxygen in the room had been vacuumed out. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke again. "What do you want to be?"

Noelle looked at her phone to make sure the call didn't drop. Just as she placed the phone back on her ear, she heard Dash, "Well, I don't know, Dash," she said honestly. "I haven't seen or talked to you in three months. That's a really long time," she said as her shoulders dropped defeated when Dash didn't speak words of love and longing towards her.

"You're telling me." Dash grumbled under his breath. He hated how Noelle brought up the fact they hadn't talked to each other making it sound like it is his fault. "You told me not to call you." Dash stated, his voice dropping, remembering the painful memory of her sad brown eyes and angry mouth.

"I _always _tell you that Dash," Noelle rolled her dark eyes. "And, you always call me anyway," she said chewing on her bottom lip.

The memories of their break-up and the months following flooded his mind. "You were serious this time though." He stated lamely. Dash knew it wasn't a good excuse, but he figured Noelle really meant it this time, so he obliged her request and didn't call.

"I said what I had to Dash," Noelle said as her voiced hardened. "I saw you nearly fucking my best friend in a video," she said harshly. "I didn't want to look vulnerable."

Dash could almost see the walls go up once he heard Noelle's hardened voice come through the phone. "And how many times do I have to say that I was drugged?" Dash exclaimed. "How could you forgive Reed, but not me?" Dash asked without thinking what he was bringing up. They had never actually talked about this.

"You emailed her before," Noelle snapped. "You signed the letters '_Love, Dash'_," she scram. "What was I supposed think? Besides Dash, I can forgive Reed because she wasn't my boyfriend. She doesn't love me like you're supposed to," she yelled as the tips of her tanned ears turned red.

Dash sighed out of guilt and frustration. "I _do_ love you, and please don't pull the e-mail shit back up as if you haven't done things you weren't proud of when we were on a break." He responded back, eerily calm. Dash wasn't going to get upset about this because he knew what Noelle was saying was true. His therapist told him the same thing more times than he could count.

"I've never done anything with one of your best friends," Noelle said with a low voice that would freeze the Sahara Desert.

"Noelle," Dash started before heaving another sigh and scrubbing his face with his calloused hand. "Reed was there when you weren't." Dash started, trying to dig through the reasons why he had begun this... flirtation with Reed so many months ago. "There weren't any feelings; she was my friend when I didn't know who else to turn to." He whispered. "I'm sorry; you'll never know how sorry I am. It was never meant to go that far." Dash muttered because he knew his apologies meant little to nothing to Noelle, or so he had gathered from the number of times he had said those words with no effect on her.

"Dash," Noelle sighed trying too hard to freeze his words away from her softening heart. "I don't know what to say to you. It's like I miss you so much, and I want to talk to you so badly it makes me miserable, but then when I finally get to hear your voice, all I can see is you and my best friend. I-I really don't know what to do right now," she said in a voice that would sound strong to anyone else, but Dash could hear the way her voice was quivering.

Dash no longer knew what to say. He could only apologize and wish he could take what he did back so many times before he had to make the decision that was best for him, best for Dash. "I miss you too babe, but…" However Dash couldn't form the words to end the relationship with the love of his life. The words simply wouldn't pop out. Finally, Dash drew the courage up from deep within him to do what he had to do. "We need to do what is best for us." Dash said simply as a lump formed in his throat, he couldn't let Noelle here him cry, so he simply hung up the phone. Although the conversation hurt him beyond belief, he let Noelle know that the ball was firmly in her court; she had the option to break his heart or make it whole.

Noelle was gritting her teeth harder to make the tears forming in the back of her eyes go away, but when she heard Dash's deep strong voice break, the tears got heavier in her eyes. She listened to Dash and was about to say that he should come to Easton, but she heard the dial tone before she could form words. Noelle threw her phone at the wall, not caring if the screen cracked or not. For the first time in months, Noelle Lange felt tears slide down her cheeks.

Reed pulled her earphones out of her ears when a loud crack echoed throughout the room. She looked at Noelle and nearly dropped her jaw to the floor. Noelle was _crying_, as in actual tears. She suddenly, instinctively knew that talking with Dash hadn't been the best idea. She stood up from her bed and opened her arms for Noelle to enter if she wanted.

Noelle looked at Reed as she wiped her eyes roughly. She sucked up her pride and huffed off of her bed and into her best friend's open arms. She buried her head in Reed's shoulder and let the traitorous tears fall soaking into Reed's shirt. "I hate this," she said with a tear choked voice. "I hate fucking crying."

Feeling her shirt growing wet, Reed knew that whatever happened really upset Noelle and she was rather worried about it. "Shh." Reed soothed, running her fingers through Noelle's hair in a calming gesture while rubbing her back in tiny circles. "I know you do." She murmured, letting all Noelle's pent-up emotions come out.

"It's just not fair," Noelle wailed into Reed's cotton clad shoulder. Now that she was opening up, every emotion, feeling, and memory came flooding back towards the surface making her crying much harder than it ever was before. She sobbed as she thought of everything she and Dash had been through. "What should I do Reed," she sniffed

Honestly, Reed didn't know what to do, but giving Noelle that answer would be unacceptable. "Go to him Noelle." Reed said softly, still stroking her silky strands of chestnut hair. It was the first thing that popped into her mind, and Reed just went with it. "Dash needs to know that you are still in this, that you still want him." Reed said, pulling away to look Noelle in the eye, "He needs to know that you still love him, no matter what."

Noelle leaned her head up from Reed's shoulder, "He should know that already," she said wiping her mascara streaked face. "And, I can't just get up and ditch school," she reasoned unhappily. "I would love to, really, but, I just can't," she sighed as she tried to convince herself that she really couldn't get up and leave.

Reed gave her best friend the _bitch brow_ asking as if she was serious. "You do know you sounded like some pathetic little freshman, right?" Reed stated, frustration creeping into her voice. "You haven't talked to him in three months; a lot can happen in three months." Reed reasoned, taking a calming deep breath before continuing to verbally knock some sense into Noelle. "Especially the conversation you two just had, who knows what he is thinking. Guys are dumb like that." She stated with a nod of her head, in an ending to her rational, logical, comforting side.

"Reed, seriously, I want to go see him so badly," Noelle said backing away from Reed. "Maybe he has a girlfriend or something at Yale," she said in an almost hysteric voice. She thought about all the wealthy, beautiful girls that strolled around Yale's vast campus. Her face hardened at the thought of some preppy blonde in Dash's room. "I'm leaving," she said wiping her face franticly.

"Well if you want to go see him so damn badly then what is keeping you here?" Reed asked exasperatedly. Realizing she was leaving, Reed clapped her on the back as she passed her on the way to the door, "Thatta girl!" Reed smiled happily before appraising Noelle's outfit of a pair of black leggings and a plum oversized shirt. "Hun, maybe..." She scratched her head, trailing off, "Put on something more flattering?" Reed stated, although it came out as more of a question than anything else.

"Oh believe me," Noelle smirked as her usual demeanor shined through her tear soaked face, "I will," Noelle smirked as she headed over to her closet to find something absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So sorry about the long wait! School just let out and I was so busy with finals and such. Thanks so much for reading. Please forgive any mistakes above! It's extremely late, and I'm exhausted, but I would not let myself rest until this was posted! I hope you all will review; they really inspire me and help me write faster! Annoymous reviews are more than welcome and just as appreciated. Be sure to check out the links on my profile for the piano and the song Skyee played! Both are absolutely beautiful! Also, why you're there, vote on the pole I've posted! Okay, I've ranted long enough! Love you guys! Review, review, review, my loves(: <strong>_

_**Oh! And the title of this chapter is "The Piano" in Italian!**_


	6. Vestito per Impressionare

_**Be sure to read the A/N at the bottom! Don't worry; it's nothing bad!**_

Downtown Easton was a beautiful sight. The cobblestone sidewalks were lined with perfectly manicured shrubs and blooming flowers. The streetlights were formed as lanterns, and when dusk appeared, the lights gave off a warm amber glow. Women pushed posh strollers down the side walks in packs while they gossiped about the latest rumors about who got the latest plastic surgery. It was a typical upper class town filled with designer boutiques and cozy coffee shops.

The favorite coffee shop of all was Bean Gone Too Long. At the moment, it was particularly crowded, but that was to be expected on such a lovely day. A dark haired guy pushed the door open and cringed as the bell clanged loudly against the doorframe. He didn't want to be here right now; he knew this conversation was going to be awkward at best. He glanced around the coffee shop searching for the white blonde hair he knew so well. He spotted the natural white headed girl in the line talking to a young guy. All at once, he was filled with jealously and fear.

Daquen Fletcher pushed his way through the line eager to reach Lilianna as soon as possible. Once he nearly knocked over a brace-faced teen, he reached Lily. Quen firmly grasped her frail looking elbow and shot daggers at the young guy she was talking too. Quen hoped the guy didn't attend Easton. The un-named man mumbled an excuse to leave and scurried away from Lily and Quen.

"He didn't go to Easton, did he? He doesn't know I'm the father?" Quen spit out quickly without even saying hello.

"Glad to see your priorities haven't changed," Lily sighed as she turned around to face Quen with her honey eyes. "He was telling me about the child he and his wife just had, and, _no_, he doesn't know your dirty little secret," she spat with such venom that it nearly outshined her angelic appearance of natural white blonde hair, honey brown eyes, and creamy skin. As she spoke, she subconsciously covered her swollen belly with her tiny arm as if to shield away Quen's harsh words.

"Lily, I didn't mean it the way it sounds; I'm sorry," Daquen said, running a hand through his unruly hair. After ordering a black coffee and water for Lilly, they both sat down at a table in the back where no one would be able to pry into their conversation.

Despite his apology, Lily kept her face stone-like; she'd gotten used to Quen's apologies and realized that they meant just shy of nothing most of the time. The pregnant teen brushed a strand of white hair that had fallen out of her bun away from her face; she always got annoyed at her limp hair.

"How are you? When is the next appointment?" Quen asked as a look of unease passing over him. He hated to think of Lily not feeling well. Reaching across the tiny table, Quen touched her hand, rubbing his thumb over her hand and looking up at her with apprehension in his eyes.

Quen hated the fact he had to hide Lily away from the world along with his child, but even if he tried to explain, he doubted she would understand. If word got out and his parents found out about Lily and their child, he would not only have to sever all ties with the baby, but also Lily. They would make him sell the house that he'd bought her and give their baby up for adoption. It was to horrible to even be thinking about, so instead Daquen just hid everything. Nobody knew, except Amalia, or Zaria as she preferred to be called, and that was on accident.

"Yesterday," she deadpanned annoyed that Daquen had missed an appointment, again. "There's one next Thursday," Lily said while looking down at her and Quen's hands nervous about the appointment. If Quen were to attend, she'd need to tell him something beforehand…

"Shit, I'm sorry, Lil," he said giving her hand a squeeze. "Have you thought about anymore baby names?" He asked, still rubbing Lily's hand trying to calm her down and get back in her good graces when he noticed that she was still wearing her stone mask.

Lily daintily pulled her slim hand away and placed it in her lap; she still wasn't comfortable with him touching her because of all the things he'd said. Without looking up, she thought about all the baby names that have been swimming around in her head since she found out she was pregnant. "I like Eli for a boy and Lilah for a girl," she said finally looking up at Quen with her honey brown eyes. "What about you? Have you thought of any?"

Quen heaved a sigh, knowing that he didn't even deserve to be in Lily or the baby's life after what he did when he found out. Sitting up a little straighter, he gave Lily a tight smile, "No Quen Junior's then?" He joked, trying to ease the awkward moment, it didn't help. "I was kidding." Daquen stated looking down at the table again as he moved his finger over the scratches in the table.

"I like Eli too. Also, I like Derek, Finn, or Reese for a boy and Gracie, Lena, or Avril for a girl." Daquen said ecstatically, a bright smile plastered on his face. This was the first time Lily had asked his opinion on really anything. "Sorry, I have just thought a lot about it. Lilah is a nice name too, very pretty." Quen smiled sheepishly at Lily.

Lily could feel her face brighten; she was happy at the fact Quen had been thinking of their baby too. "I like Finn," she said with a small smile, "and Gracie; I really like those, Quen," she said as she reached her small hand and placed it on his hoping to ease the visible tension between them.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Quen asked trying once again to intertwine their fingers as the tension slowly dissipated. "Glad you like them," Quen smiled shyly at Lily, realizing this was one of the few times they had talked seriously about family things.

"Yeah," Lily smiled, "I do. Do you?" she asked Quen while squeezing his hand lightly. Lily wanted to start buying stuff for her child with the money she'd saved up for college. She wanted her child to have the best she could afford, which would most likely be Target bought.

"Hell yeah." Daquen smiled, "Do you hope we have a girl or a boy?" Daquen asked because honestly, he didn't really care. "After we find out, I was thinking we could go get stuff for the kid or whatever?" Daquen said nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I was thinking maybe heading up to New York and making a weekend out of it. It's the first week so nothing has started yet, what do you think?" Quen questioned, hoping that Lily would agree.

"I don't care what the baby is; I just want him or her to be healthy," Lily smiled at Daquen's enthusiasm. "That sound's great Quen, but I don't want you buying the baby everything. I have some money that I've put back," she said as her stubborn nature came in.

Jutting out his bottom lip slightly, Quen looked up at Lily from under his lush eyelashes, "But I'm the father, isn't that what daddies are supposed to do?" He asked, before giving Lily a serious look. "No Lilianna," Quen said using her full name, his eyebrows furrowing, forming a _'v'_ on his forehead, "That money is for college, considering you won't let me pay for it. Let me do this, please, because when the baby comes, I don't know how much I'll be able to help out with my having to be at school." Quen all but pleaded with Lily.

"Quen, come on, you've already bought a house for me and the baby," Lily said exasperated. "I want to buy my_, our_, child stuff too," she said. On the inside however, she was delighted that Quen wanted to spoil their child. Lily could still remember her father coming home from work with little things like chocolate bars, plastic earrings, and other surprises to give his baby girl. She quickly shoved those thoughts to the back of her head so she wouldn't start crying at the thought of her own father.

"It's a very tiny house because you wouldn't let me get you the house that I wanted to get," Quen said stubbornly. "Besides, I have a present for you... and the kid." He said smirking, "And it's already bought and paid for and everything, so you can't say anything about it okay." He all but stated.

Lily was about to object to Quen buying her yet another thing; he was getting ridiculous. Noticing her oncoming protest, Quen quickly launched into another sentence hoping to ease Lily out of her objections.

"If you don't like it we can change it to something you like." Quen smiled. "You can, just let me buy most of the stuff, please, Lily. I feel horrible that we are even in this position and that I won't be able to be there for all the midnight feedings or whatever. Please let me do what I can." Quen said, beginning to plead with her once again.

"Don't say another word about the house; it's perfect. The baby and I don't need a mansion, the two bedrooms are fine," Lily told Daquen for the millionth time. "Let's just see how much everything we need costs, okay?" she said running a hand through her white blonde hair. "Oh, and, I don't feel horrible about this," Lily said as she remembered Quen's words, "I'm excited; I couldn't imagine my life with out my baby anymore," Lily said smiling down at her stomach knowing how true her words are.

"Yeah, sure. It's perfect if you like a rundown part of town," Quen grumbled, he would never be happy about where Lily and the baby would be living until he got his way. "I could always sell the house and get you a three bedroom, two bath apartment right downtown near the Academy, so I could come visit more." Quen said, smiling trying to convince Lily.

However, when he looked at Lily from across the table, he knew she was determined upon staying in the house she had picked out, and he had bought. "Fine, fine, forget I mentioned anything." Quen grumbled again. Quen agreed with Lily, he was happy to be having a baby with her, hell it made him realize just how much he liked, maybe even loved her. However, he couldn't help but to imagine their lives if Lily hadn't gotten pregnant.

Lily ignored Quen's comments about the house, the house she loved. Looking at his expression, Lily felt her eyes soften. Daquen had the most adorable thinking expression on his face, "What are you thinking about Quen," she asked as she ran her thumb across his finger hesitantly.

Quen literally froze for a second before making himself calm down. Of course Lily would want to know what he was thinking about and of course he would never be able to tell her. "It's nothing Lil, absolutely nothing." Quen looked over at Lily, giving her a tight smile and a hand squeeze.

Based off of her prior knowledge, Lily new that Quen was lying, but she was in to good of a mood at the moment to pry into his thick skull. She gave Daquen a small smile of her own that showed off her small straight top teeth. Taking a sip of her water, she looked around the coffee shop. Turning her gaze back to Daquen, she said, "I was thinking, we should get someone to paint the nursery."

"What color where you thinking of? Personally I like orange or green or something." Quen said giving his opinion, which he hoped would somewhat match Lily's. He couldn't imagine finding out the sex of the baby and it being a girl, which would make Lily probably want to paint the room pink. "Just no pinks please." Quen shuddered at the image he got in his head.

"I was thinking maybe a light blue with clouds or something like that," she told him. Her father had painted her room in a similar way, and she knew how much she loved pretending she was an airplane flying around her room. She smiled at the memory and her honey brown eyes took on a glassy haze.

Quen thought for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement. "That could be very... umm cute?" Quen asked, feeling slightly gay for muttering that word. "Hey, what's wrong babe?" Quen asked, smiling as he pulled his chair closer to her. Wrapping his arm tentatively around her, he pulled her close, trying to comfort her. "I-is it something I did?" He questioned, hoping he could make it up to Lily somehow.

"No, Quen, you didn't do a thing," Lily said as she blinked back tears. Lilianna didn't understand why Daquen would think he did anything wrong; he hadn't done anything but help her. "It's just, I wish my dad were here, you know? He'd be so excited," she confessed her voice cracking slightly as she looked down at her hands that were perched against her swelling stomach. "He painted my room to resemble the sky," she added quietly.

Quen smiled sadly down at Lily, pulling her closer to him. "Oh. It's gonna be okay. I bet your dad would be so proud of you right now if he was still here." Quen said in a small voice not wanting to upset Lily. He was a bit taken aback however; Lily had never talked too openly about her father before. "In that case, our kid's room needs to be exactly like yours. I'll have you over see the painting and everything." Quen said, kissing Lily's temple.

"Daquen, you're too good to me," Lily sighed somberly.

"Hardly!" Daquen exclaimed, almost hurt that Lily thought that this was what being good to felt like. "You don't let me do enough; I could offer you so much more." He said stubbornly. Daquen wanted to give Lily so much more; he would in a heart beat, but she was to damn proud to accept half of the things he offered her. "Umm, so will you let the little one have my last name?" Quen asked hesitantly. He wanted their child to have his last name, but he was unsure how Lily felt about it.

"On one condition," Lily said seriously. Once she knew she had Quen's attention, she continued, "When the baby comes, you have to be there for them, okay? You can't skip out on us. Can you promise me that?" she asked nervously. She wanted her children to have a father more than she wanted anything else, but she wanted to make sure Quen was going to be there for the baby no matter what.

Daquen let out an almost inaudible sigh. He wanted to be there for their kid, but with school and football and basketball he couldn't just skip out at odd times. "I'll try; you know I'll try." Quen finally stated, getting himself ready for Lily's blow up. "You know I want to be there every second of every day, and I'll try but with practice and school I can't just skip out on everything, people would get suspicious. You know this, baby." He said, finishing his rant in a whisper.

"God forbid someone might get suspicious," Lily said rolling her eyes. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Once she exhaled, she looked at Daquen, "Quen, I wasn't asking for every second of everyday. I just want my baby to know their father, that's all," she explained. "Like come over on the weekends and such," Lily said waving her tiny hands around as she spoke.

"Don't be like that, Lily." Quen mumbled to the table once again. It was like they took two steps forward, three steps back. "You mean _our _baby. And yes, our baby will know that they have a father. I was planning on coming over every weekend that I could." Quen said defensively. "And during the week days too if I can." He stated, "When are you due again? I'll say I have a family function or whatever and bring Amalia. She would love to see her niece or nephew, that's all she can talk about when she isn't screaming at me."

"I'm due on February 20th," Lily sighed. "I'm sorry Quen, I didn't mean for it to sound harsh or anything; it's just really important to me," she said running a hand through her white blonde hair. "I would love to see Amalia," she smiled brightly at the thought of seeing someone that she didn't have to hide her baby's father from.

Daquen nodded "Wow only five months or so." Quen said slightly amazed that is had already been four and a half months. Realizing that Lily was happy that Amalia knew, he smiled along with her, "Maybe when I come over to the house tomorrow I'll see if I can convince her to come along." He smiled, trying to keep the happy mood going. "Don't hold your breath though; she is a bit pissed at me." Quen stated sheepishly, embarrassed that she was pissed off at him over something as stupid as a boy.

"I know," Lily said looking down at her stomach, "I can't believe it," she smiled at her baby bump as if they could see her. At the mention of possible company, Lily's small ears perked up, "Really? I would love that! But what happened; why's she mad?"

"Well then I'll just drag her with me tomorrow, she will get over it." Daquen said trying to avoid the question by giving Lily another kiss, except this time on the cheek. Baby steps and everything. "Simple really. I didn't want Zane King dry humping my baby sister in the woods last night. Things got a little out of control, and I may or may not have beaten the shit out of him; she got a little upset about the whole thing." Quen stated, his ears turning pink at Lily's disapproving gaze. He was trying to down play the whole thing, but so far not succeeding.

"Quen, don't you think that's a bit dramatic," Lily said as she leaned her head against the back of her chair. "Zaria's almost an adult," she sighed. "And it's also a bit hypocritical considering," she said gesturing towards her round belly that looked out of place on her tiny frame.

"She is six-fucking-teen; there is no way in hell that she is nearly an adult." Quen stated firmly, stubbornly. "And excuse me if I am wrong but I believe we were seventeen." Quen replied curtly. "That asshole shouldn't even have been looking at her, touching her. She's still a child and he is supposed to be a friend. What friend tries to get with your little sister?" Quen hissed out.

"Really, Quen? How old were you when you lost your virginity, because I know it was before junior year," Lily snipped at him.

"Better question when did you lose your virginity Lil?" Daquen asked, avoiding the question until he looked at Lily's face. "I was thirteen okay?" He mumbled under his breath. "But that's beside the point. Amalia is at more risks than I was. If she ended up pregnant my mother would..." But Quen stopped talking. "It doesn't matter. I would rather have her pissed at me then having sex with a guy who would just fuck her and dump her." Quen tried to reason with Lily. "We were in a relationship; we loved each other, love each other. It's completely different."

"I lost mine to you, Quen, and you know that," Lily huffed. She looked down at her nails and chewed at her bottom lip. "I think you should trust her. She seems to have a good head on her shoulders," Lily said without looking up. "Do you really still love me?" she asked so quietly she wasn't sure if Daquen would hear her.

Quen sighed again, running his hand through his thick hair. He had forgotten that Lily was a virgin their first time. "Like hell I'll trust her, she is too young to have to deal with the consequences that come with having sex." Quen huffed stubbornly. Grabbing Lily's hand after hearing her daintily whispered words, he waited until she looked back up at him. "Of course I still do." Quen mumbled down at her.

Lily kept her head down until she felt Daquen's hand on her own. Her honey eyes melted even more and she let out a weak smile, "Ditto," she said lamely; she still had problems with saying the three words back to people.

"Are you going to be able to tell the baby 'I love you'?" Quen asked, for as long as he had known Lily, she had never told him that she loved him.

Lily's eyes dropped to her stomach and her heart gave a squeeze. She hung her head in shame, but nodded none the less. "Of course I am, Quen," she whispered. "I tell them everyday that I love them."

Quen bit his tongue. There were a million biting words he could say, wanted to say, but didn't. "Alright." Quen sighed, hoping that Lily meant what she had just told him.

Finishing off her water, Lily just sat there quietly as she tried to keep her emotions in check. At one stand point, she wanted to rip Quen a new one. How could he ask a question like that? But, the other half of Lily, the calmer half, understood what Daquen was saying.

She knew that she needed to work on voicing her emotions, but there was always a voice in the back of Lily's head saying that the people she loved, including Quen, could vanish or leave at any second. The baby was different in Lily's mind; he or she was a part of Lily and she felt as if they would never abandon her.

"Well we should get going. We still need to go over to the dealership and get you, us a car." Quen said standing, while extending his hand out for Lily to take. He saw the emotions flitting across Lily's face and he figured that changing the topic, leaving. Even though he knew better, Quen couldn't keep the words from leaving his mouth. "I just want our kid to feel loved, not insecure or whatever," _like me…_ Quen added silently.

Lily nodded her white blond head, "I understand, and I'll make sure of it," she said smiling weakly. As Quen's previous words slammed into her, she glared up at him, "Daquen, I do _not _need an automobile," she said setting her lips into a thin line.

"Damn straight you will, otherwise I'll give the kid to Amalia." Quen joked, "Lord knows that girl would be ecstatic to have our kid." He rolled his crystal eyes at her objection to a car and said, "Yes you do. I'm not going to have a damn Fletcher riding around in a cab when I could buy you a nice car, a sensible car." Quen said smiling his panty dropping smile at her to persuade Lily to do what he wanted.

"Daquen, you know that smile hasn't worked on me since I got pregnant," Lily lied. "You've already bought me a house, please don't do this," she said jutting out her bottom lip even though she knew she would most likely loose this battle.

"Sure, sure. That is exactly why you let me buy you a house and maternity clothes or whatever you are wearing now." Quen stated confidentially. "And Lily, that pout hasn't worked since we had sex." Quen joked, flicking Lily's nose playfully.

Lily squinted her honey brown eyes at Quen, "Whatever," she huffed. "What car do you have in mind exactly?" she asked knowing that she probably didn't want to hear the luxury car brands that were sure to come out of Quen's mouth.

"Well I was thinking something fairly cheap but still nice." Quen said, trying to at least try and get her on the band wagon. "I was either thinking a Porsche Cayenne or a Volvo xc60." Quen ticked off the two cars. "They aren't as expensive as I could have gone, okay?"

"Quen, no," Lily said dumbfounded that Quen's idea of cheap was a car that could have paid her rent in Los Angeles for years. "A Toyota or a Nissan is more reasonable," she said with a serious look. Even if Quen dragged her down to the luxury car dealerships, she was determined not to like any of the over priced foreign vehicles.

"What the fuck is a Toyota or a Nissan?" Quen asked, slightly appalled that Lily would even suggest a car like that. "Give me three good reasons why I should let you get one of those awful cars? I mean you why would you even suggest getting a car like that? No." Quen stated, his lips set in a thin line as he folded his arms over his chest.

"There the same thing, Quen," Lily said mimicking Daquen's stance. "Did you know that Toyota makes Lexus' and Nissan makes Infinities? I guess you wouldn't," she said with annoyance dripping into her words. "I don't want a car that costs more than it should, and you know that," Lily said as her emotions were being scattered all over the place. The only thing she hated about being pregnant was the mood swings.

"Lily, please. I'll buy a Volvo for you used if you want, but I refuse to buy you a Toyota or whatever." Quen said fighting Lily tooth and nail. "I don't want you driving around in something like that, it hasn't gone under enough tests, and I don't trust those companies." Quen was practically begging at this point. "It won't cost more than it should, you have my word."

"God, fine Quen, fine," Lily surrendered angrily. "But it's not going to have any accessories in it. That means navigation, backup cameras, nothing, and it's not going to be the latest model," she said as the tips of her pale ears turned pink with her rant.

"You have to have backup cameras. That's all it will have, I promise." Quen said, helping Lily up, even though he could tell she was frustrated with him. Kissing the top of her head, he walked them out to an awaiting cab. "It won't be horribly ostentatious." Quen whispered to Lily as they got into the dirty yellow cab.

After hoisting settling herself semi-comfortably in the worn down cab, Lily stared blankly at him. "You know I'm not happy about this," she mumbled as Quen's lips brushed her hair once again.

Quen nodded, "Oh yes, my dear, I do know." He said smiling a smug smile.

Lily reached over and smacked Daquen in his muscular torso. She tried to stay irritated, but when she felt something jab inside her belly she nearly squealed in excitement. She reached for Quen's hand and placed it on the spot that the baby's foot was kicking gently. "Do you feel them?" she beamed up at Quen.

For a moment, Daquen thought something was wrong with Lily and the baby, but upon feeling the little tick kick, he couldn't help but to let a smile so large it barely fit his face. "Yes, yes I do." Quen nodded, "Is this the first time? That they have..." He trailed off realizing that Lily had just said _they_ as in more than one, plural.

"Are we having more than one kid? Like twins?" Quen asked, his eyes lighting up with happiness. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You need, we need, they," He said gesturing towards Lily's stomach, "Need a bigger house." Quen said kissing Lily's hand, which was placed over his. "This is amazing!" Daquen exclaimed, thrilled at the thought of having two babies at once. He knew it would be difficult, but he was ecstatic.

"I wanted to surprise you," Lily smiled sheepishly at him. Her smile was rivaling Quen's in size and she felt like she was on top of the world. "And no, we do not need a bigger house. They're sharing a room," Lily said factually. Feeling a bit bold, Lily leaned over and pecked Daquen on the cheek. "I'm so happy that you're excited about this," she said gently. Her biggest fear was that he would become angry all over again and have a repeat of last time.

Shaking his head, Quen disagreed with Lily. "In the middle of the night when one is sleeping soundly and the other wakes up screaming you are going to be able to handle the other one waking up and screaming too, if I'm not there?" Quen asked, becoming serious on the topic.

"And what if ones a boy and the other is a girl? When they get older you can't have them sharing a room. No, I won't allow it. Let me buy you something just a little bigger. Say four bedrooms, three and half bath?" He said trying to tempt Lily. "That way if you ever kick me out of our bedroom I'll have somewhere to go where I can still be close to the kids. Please Lily, I won't buy you a car then, or heaven forbid I'll buy you that ridiculous Toyota you wanted." Daquen stated, beginning to pout. When all else failed, he wasn't above pouting to get his way.

Daquen looked over at Lily. Her honey eyes were sparkling; he could tell she was truly happy about the situation they were in. Quen knew it wasn't ideal, but he couldn't find it in himself to resent this. Still studying Lily, he noticed that the rumors were true: Pregnant women really do glow.

"Of course I would be happy about this, how could I not? Two beautiful kids with a gorgeous woman." He said turning his charm on with Lily to hopefully get his way.

"Quen, I'm already settled in the house we have now," Lily said with a slight whine in her voice. At the sound of no car being bought, Lily did give the idea a second thought. "I'll think about it," she grumbled trying to ignore the intentional charm that was oozing out of Daquen at the moment. "I'm happy about it too," she said with sparkling honey eyes.

"We still have a few months until the babies come; I'll help you get resettled." Daquen said, realizing that his charm was working on his over hormonal babies' mama.

Still sitting in the dirty back seat, Daquen's hands went up to caress Lily's soft cheeks before kissing her softly. "Thank you, for everything." He whispered against her face.

Lily's head was swimming; it had been so long since she'd felt Quen's plump lips on her own. Her mouth was still tingling from the memory of his gentle caress. She looked over at him with dazed eyes, "You have nothing to thank me for; I should be thanking you."

"What do you think of Grey for a boy and Calliope for a girl, or Meredith?" Quen asked smiling at Lily's response.

"I like Grey, but how about Garrett Grey and we call him Grey?" she mused thinking about her father's name. "Meredith is a negative; that's my mother's middle name," Lily said quickly.

"I can't stand the name Garret, one of Amalia's ex-boyfriends." Quen shivered, remembering the asshole-ish guy. "What about Gideon?" He suggested, it wasn't his favorite name, but he could learn to deal with it.

"Garret was my dad's name," Lily said shyly picking at her nails; a nervous habit she gained as a child.

"Then Garret is a great name." Quen gave Lily a weak smile, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Now, he felt like an ass.

"Quen, it's fine," Lily said smiling smally. "It was just an idea. These are our children; their names have to be a mutual decision," she said honestly

Daquen gave her a small grin. "It doesn't have to be a mutual decision, it usually just helps. I can understand why you would want the kids name to be Garret if it was a boy. It's fine with me. Garret Grey Fletcher, Grey for short." Quen gave Lily a genuine smile. "If we have two boys then I can pick the first name and you can pick the middle name, how about that? I believe they call it a compromise," he winked.

"Well, we could use Blaze, if you want, that was Dad's middle name," she said hopeful that Quen would like that a bit better. "And I kind of hope one's a girl; that way we can have the best of both worlds," Lily smiled fondly.

"I like Blaze." Daquen smiled, trying not to laugh. It reminded him when he used to smoke pot constantly and his friends used to call him that. "I want a girl too; one just like you." Daquen said, rubbing Lily's stomach gently.

Lily smiled at Quen's hand that was resting on her stomach. She leaned her white blonde head over and rested it on Daquen's broad shoulder. She looked over through the window and saw that they were nearing her small quaint house. No, not house; it was home. It was _their _home, all four of them. For once, Lily felt as if this could really work. They might actually be a semi-functional family. The thought wrapped around Lily like a warm, cozy blanket. It made her feel safe and loved; feelings she hadn't felt together since her father's death. At the moment, she welcomed them gratefully.

"On second thought, cancel Blaze," Lily said looking up at Quen with a smirk. "I just remembered why you liked that name so much."

*******  
><strong>**Bradwell Hall  
>*****<strong>

Skyee was rummaging through her closet attempting to find something; _anything_ Zaria deemed "Club Worthy". So far, her white sundress, flowered frock, and turquoise tunic had been thrown in the "Unacceptable" pile. Skyee looked at the last dress she had in her tiny closet and sighed defeated. The violet eyed beauty looked over at both Zaria and Kirsten with an annoyed expression.

"I am completely out of clothes," Skyee sighed.

"Come on, Brit," Zaria said. She'd started calling Skyee the nickname due to her British heritage and accent. "I can find you something in my closet."

"Um, Zaria," Skyee said hesitantly. "I'm nearly a foot taller than you; you're dresses would be a bit raunchy looking on me."

"Are you kidding? Skyee, in my dresses you'd look like the sexy teenager you are, not a frock-wearing hippie," Zaria said rolling her crystal eyes as she pulled Skyee out of her own room with surprising strength. Kirsten followed dutifully behind them.

"Excuse me if I don't want to looklike a total _slag,_" Skyee grumbled.

"_Slag_?" Zaria said in a questioning tone; sometimes she did not understand Skyee's sayings.

"It means a girl who likes to shag basically," Skyee shrugged.

"Oh, the nice sayings of the British," Zaria laughed loudly as she grinned at Skyee.

"Yanks aren't much better," Skyee winked one of her violet eyes.

Once the group of three girls had walked down the hall, they ventured into Zaria's room. The petite girl walked over to her closet and began stifling through her belongings searching for a particular dress. Once she grasped it, Zaria turned around and smiled broadly at Skyee.

"What do you think?" Zaria asked.

"It's quite… tiny?" Skyee said slightly apprehensive about the dress's hemline.

"You're impossible," Zaria huffed. "Humor us and try it on," she said thrusting the red tube dress at Skyee.

"I think you'd look good, Skyee," Kirsten encouraged her. "You've certainly got the body for it."

"_Questo è quello che__temo__di_," Skyee whispered. _That's what I'm afraid of..._

Ignoring her Italian rambling, Zaria looked at Skyee with an expecting gaze waiting for her to strip down and try on the dress.

"Um, can you both please turn around?" Skyee asked.

"What's it really matter, we're all gir-," Zaria began.

"Just please," Skyee interrupted with pleading eyes.

Zaria surrendered and turned around making a show about covering her eyes. Kirsten was less theatrical and gave Skyee another one of her encouraging smiles before mimicking Zaria's stance, minus the eye covering. Skyee quickly stripped out of her sweats, and slipped on the dress. She hadn't been wearing a bra under her sweatshirt, but she didn't really need one. Her bust line was barely a B-cup and didn't need much support. She also didn't wear push-up bras to make her looked fuller than she was; that would have called attention, and Skyee didn't want that to happen. Once she'd shimmied her way into the dress, Skyee zipped it up on the side and told Zaria and Kirsten the could turn around.

"How do you say 'Hot Momma' in Italian?" Zaria asked with a blank face.

"Um, seducive girl translates better, and you say it _ragazza seducente,_" Skyee said as she looked down at her bare feet.

"Well, that's what you are in that dress," Zaria said as she went over to Skyee and straightened the fabric out.

"I agree, Skyee," Kirsten nodded. "You look really good."

"And super skinny," Zaria said poking Skyee's ribs. "I'm jealous."

"Whatever," Skyee said rolling her eyes. "Let's find you both something to wear," she grinned dimply getting the attention off of herself.

"I already know what I'm going to wear," Kirsten grinned. "I'll be right back."

As Kirsten scurried down to her room, Zaria looked at Skyee with an amused expression. "She's nice. How did you meet her?" she asked.

"She knocked on my door after Ryler's theatrical departure," Skyee responded rolling her eyes.

"What did he do?"

"He made a ruckus by slamming on the wall outside my room," the Italian-Brit answered with a sigh.

"That bastard," Zaria said playfully as she held back laughter.

"Just find something to wear," Skyee grumbled to Zaria.

In her own room, Kirsten was scanning her closet for the outfit she already knew she wanted. Once she found the sparkling purple tank and the fairly short, black skirt, the petite brunette slipped on the garments disposing her jeans and t-shirt in the hamper. She left her feet bare opting to ask Zaria for a pair of heels to borrow; all of Kirsten's heels rivaled those of a librarian; cute, yet functional. Kirsten sat her glasses down on her Easton-issued-desk and popped in her contacts. Deeming herself well suited to a Friday night in New York City, Kirsten trotted herself back down to Zaria's room.

Upon entering, Kirsten saw that Zaria had slipped into a fitted, strapless dress that was turquoise in color with black lace overlay. The pixie girl had adorned her feet with black, fringe ankle boots that had at least a five inch heel. Kirsten was in awe of how Zaria could glide across the room without so much of a fumble.

Kirsten felt a bit inadequate around these girls, at least in the looks department. Skyee was this statuesque goddess with exotic eyes and willowy frame that could knock down any girl's confidence at a mere glimpse of her. Then, Zaria, who was petite like Kirsten, was full of grace and poise packed inside a tiny, lithe frame that was covered in milky white skin and possessed crystal blue eyes. Kirsten felt plain with her brown hair and brown eyes. Kirsten mentally scolded herself for such thoughts. Sure, these girls were stunning, but they were also really nice, and Kirsten knew she wasn't ugly, just plain. She brushed all of the new insecurities away and gave Zaria a bright smile.

"You look great, Zaria," Kirsten told her honestly.

"Thanks," she beamed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Kirsten smiled her thanks and remembered her bare feet. "Do you mind if I borrow a pair of heels?"

"'Course not," Zaria said as she pointed at her closet. "Grab anything you like."

Kirsten walked over to Zaria's stuffed closet and fell to her knees beginning to search through the never ending mountain of shoes. She noticed that a slip of purple was shining through the stack, so she reached out her small hand knocking back all sorts of shoes until she could see the plum satin shoe in front of her. She pulled the single shoe out and tried. Fortunately, it fit like a glove, and Kirsten went in search of the other shoe. She finally retrieved it under a silk camisole that had fallen off of its hanger. She slipped it on and stood up. Kirsten teetered on her feet for a second before she got her balance.

"I knew those were the ones you were going to use," Zaria winked. "Look good."

"Thank you," Kirsten said. She looked around the small room and noticed that Skyee was missing.

"She went to get a pair of shoes," Zaria said noticing Kirsten's gaze. "She has the feet of a giant."

"I heard that," Skyee said from the doorway. She stood four inches taller in a nude pair of Louboutin's. Now, she stood at a staggering 6'3". She was certainly going to be the focus of any place they went.

"Good. Now, I'm assuming we all have fake ID's, yes?" Zaria asked.

"I'm covered," Skyee said; Kirsten also was covered.

"Perfect, then let's get going! Douglas is awaiting us outside," Zaria winked.

"What about Headmaster Hathaway? We aren't supposed to be leaving," Kirsten said.

"Well, I'm allowed to leave campus whenever I want," Skyee said shyly.

"You're such a lucky bitch," Zaria grumbled. "As for us," she looked at Kirsten, "I got Douglas to call the Headmaster to inform him of our departure; he thinks I am going home for a family emergency, and you're joining me for moral support," she told Kirsten.

"Gotcha," Kirsten said a bit nervously at the knowledge that the Headmaster was lied to in order to leave campus.

"Well, let's go! We're wasting valuable time," Zaria said all but pushing them out the door and down the stairs.

Once the girls were situated comfortably in the sleek, black town car, Zaria told her driver, Douglas, to drive as fast as possible to New York. "I'm thinking we should hit up Bull and Bear; I was there last week, and it was amazing," Zaria said smiling proudly.

"Doesn't matter to me," Skyee grinned as she looked out of her window. "I just want to escape for a while."

_*******  
><strong>_**Ketlar Hall  
>*****<strong>

Josh Hollis was sitting alone in his room contemplating the whole scene with Skyee. She'd looked scared and embarrassed. He wondered what happened to her. What made her have to take those medications? Did she have a chemical imbalance? Or did something happen to her like it did to him? He thought about her face, the emotions that were etched into her dark violet eyes; it scared him; she scared him.

When ever he looked at her, he saw the carefree eight year old girl he once knew, not this scared, medicated Skyee. He was scared of her. Josh physically shook his head of blonde curls as if that could get rid of the haunting thoughts of the beautiful mess of a girl playing the piano. To distract himself, Josh headed over to his easel to see what he'd been working on for the past week.

He, like Skyee, had to paint an iconic spot in Easton, and his, of course, was the Art Cemetery; his and Reed's place… No, he and Reed weren't together anymore, no matter how bad he wanted to be with her. Looking through his drawings were not distracting him; instead, they were making things worse. Most of these drawings were of Reed. Her oceanic blue eyes, golden tanned skin, and bright smile were mocking him with their unmoving gazes.

Not able to take it any longer, Josh gathered up all of his Reed canvases and stowed them away in his tiny closet. He treated them reverently, making sure the edges didn't snag on anything. Even though he was hiding them away, he loved them; they were some of his favorites. He would go crazy if something happened to them; however, he couldn't bear to look at them right now. Making sure they were safely tucked behind his clothes, Josh closed the accordion-style door. He grabbed his phone attempting to distract himself.

He looked at the screen attempting to interest himself in a quick game of _Angry Birds _or _Words With Friends_, but nothing held his attention. He clicked the _Contacts_ button with the brown address book on it and slid his finger down the screen. He told himself he'd call whomever it landed on. Luck, of course, wasn't on his side; His finger landed on the one name he both craved and dreaded to call: **Reed Brennan. **Of course.

Deciding fate might be working with him today, he pushed on her name making the screen light up with her smile. It was a picture he'd taken of her as she laughed at something stupid he'd said. He loved the picture so much, he'd painted it. As of right now, that picture was nestled in between a pair of jeans and a blue Polo shirt in his closet.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"_Hello?" _She'd answered. Josh froze for a second before gathering his thoughts.

"Hey, Reed, it-it's Josh," he nearly choked out.

"_That's what the Caller I.D. told me," _she sighed sounding oddly annoyed.

"Oh, um, right. Are you okay?" Josh asked worried that he'd interrupted something.

"_Just curious about why now_ _I'm worthy enough to talk to you_."

"I deserve that," Josh sighed as he dragged a hand through the blond curls that were spiraled around his head. "I'm real sorry, Reed, honeslty."

"_Whatever, Boy Scout," _Reed said in a bored tone.

"Fine, Billings Girl," Josh smarted back lamely.

"_Your wit is amazing," _she said he could hear her flipping through a magazine.

"I've never been the witty one," Josh said attempting at humor. "You know that."

"_Do I? Because lately I don't seem to know you at all," _Reed replied all boredom was erased from her tone and replaced with venom worthy of a cobra.

"Yeah? Join the club," he sighed. He could practically feel his blood pressure rising. He knew he was hypocritical in telling Skyee to take her medication when he, himself, purposely forgot to swallow the same set of pills this morning. "I don't know who I am anymore."

"_That makes two of us," _she said.

"Reed, we're talking in circles," Josh sighed. "Would you meet me at Coffee Karma, please? I-I need to see you."

"_Why? So you can talk to me about your loving relationship with Ivy, again?" _Reed asked. "_Oh, but I hear you have a new girl. Skyee?"_

"That's nice," Josh deadpanned. "But no, Ivy and I aren't together, and Skyee is irrelevant to this conversation; I was helping her with an art project," he explained.

"_Ivy seems to think differently," _Reed huffed.

"It's a long story that needs to be discussed over caffeine," Josh said as his foot began to bounce furiously. "Please, Reed."

"_No_," Reed said sounding like the biggest Ice Queen in the world; then, there was a dial tone.

She'd hung up on him; she didn't want to see him. She _hated _him. At the moment, Josh hated himself. He sat there frozen for a moment. His hand was suspended in the air with the phone clutched in his palm. Slowly his gripped loosened; the phone dropped to the ground with a satisfying _clunk. _Soon after, Josh picked up a book on his bed, a calculus book. He threw it against the wall reveling in the loud bang that echoed throughout the room and throughout his mind.

Before he knew what he was doing, item after item was following after the calculus book. He wasn't watching what he was throwing; all he knew was that he was getting the anger out. There were sounds of glass breaking, the splashing of paint, the tearing of pages. All the noises were like music to him. He went to his closet, eyes seeing red, and grabbed all of his hidden canvases. He saw Reed; her beautiful face was staring him, but he could hear her speaking to him in an icy tone. He took the first canvas and stepped on it pushing his foot completely through the painted area. One after another, he tore at the canvases, kicked at them, punched at them, and completely ruined them beyond repair.

He stood there for a second chest heaving at all the anger and hurt that was leaving his body. Feeling a bit dazed, Josh looked around his room; it was destroyed. Had he done this? He sank to the floor shoving his head in his hands. He felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't fall. His head was pounding making his own breathing a painful sound to hear. He sat there in his tornado of a room with his legs crossed, elbows rested on knees, and head buried in his palms. If they rise and fall of his chest weren't so obvious, one might think he was a statue, but he wasn't. He was lost. This was Hell.

Just down the hall, Zane King was entering his room trying not to scratch at the itchy tape that was sticking on his ribs. He'd finally given in to Zaria's request and the pain after a week of torture and went to the nurse's office. He'd come back with the knowledge that he had two broken ribs from Quen's pointless beating. It pissed Zane off for obvious reasons, but there was another reason to hate Daquen now. A broken rib keeps a person from participating in strenuous activities for two weeks. This included running, basketball, and Zane's personal favorite, sex. That's right. Zane was now apart of the chastity club for two whole weeks. Damn it to Hell.

Zane groaned as he plopped down on his twin sized bed. Two whole weeks. What was he going to do? He hadn't gone without a piece of ass in two weeks since, well, since he lost his virginity to Portia Ahronian when he was a freshman and she a sophomore. Before Zane could wallow in his self pity a bit longer, a crashing sound echoed throughout the halls and shook the walls. Zane perked up, getting to his feet with just a slight annoyance. Although this tape was highly aggravating, it was helping a bit. Zane walked out of his room and padded down the hall knowing exactly where he was going. With out even proof, he knew which room to go to; the room belonging to Josh Hollis of course.

Not bothering to knock on the door, Zane opened up to view the most wrecked room he'd ever seen. There were shards of glass floating in paint that was running in streams all over the wood floors. Books were opened to random pages as they lied dejectedly on the floor looking a bit abused. Zane saw remnants of canvases strode all over the room; it seemed as if Hollis had _forgotten _his meds, again. Zane sighed as he ran a hand over his face. Looking down at Josh, Zane saw that he was unmoving, so he didn't bother him.

Without further delay, Zane bent down ignoring the slight jab in his side, and piled the destroyed canvases in a corner to be thrown away later. Zane noticed that the bed was completely stripped of its blankets. He looked for the comforter, and once located, Zane haphazardly tossed it on the bed making it look somewhat presentable. This seemed to alert Josh that someone was in his room; he looked at Zane with such a confused look that Zane couldn't help but to look back at him with a kind expression.

"You don't have to do this," Josh croaked; the _again_ was implied.

Zane gave grunt before shoving a clean towel at Josh telling him to go take a shower because he looked like shit. Josh left without any further objections. He truly was lost in the world.

Walking into the hallway, Zane noticed that no one was acting as if anything had happened; they were used to it. Zane padded over to the cleaning supplies closet and grabbed at least half of the rags and cleaning sprays he could find. He got one of the other guys to carry in the vacuum cleaner; Zane knew that would be a bitch to lift. He continued to work on the room. Zane had plenty of practice at cleaning up after people. His brother, Zak, would show up drunk at least once a week and destroy his room. Zane made it his own responsibility to clean up the mess making sure that his parents never found out.

Zane hummed quietly to himself as he sprayed down the paint on the wood floor before quickly wiping it up with one of the many rags. Once the paint was cleaned up, Zane gathered up all of the books and set them neatly on Josh's desk that was covered in paint from a previous freak-out session. Shaking his head to himself, Zane swept the shards of broken glass disposing of them in a plastic bag before tossing that in the garbage. He vacuumed the room making sure all the glass shards were picked up. Once he finished, he sprayed the room down with air freshener making the overpowering smell of paint go away. Satisfied with his work, Zane tossed all of the dirty rags into Josh's clothes hamper and placed all of the cleaning supplies back into the closet.

Not waiting for Josh to emerge from the shower, Zane walked back down to his room. Upon entering, he saw Ryler lounging on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He looked pissed, real pissed.

"I heard you and Violet Eyes got in a little tiff," Zane commented as he gauged Ryler's reactions.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Ryler grumbled.

"It's nothing to _me_, but it's something to you."

"Not really," Ryler shrugged seeming nonchalant.

"Sure," Zane said rolling his eyes.

"Look, I know her brother; he's a tough mother fucker. If he saw me with her, he'd attempt to kill me. Not that I'm scared or anything, but I don't want to be in the same position as you."

"Skyee's brother is at Julliard," Zane said rolling his eyes at Ryler's lame excuse. "He's not on campus here."

"Julliard's, like, an hour away," Ryler shrugged. "She's not worth it."

"Not worth what?" Zane asked intrigued.

"Not having sex for two weeks," Ryler winked not telling Zane how he knew of that information.

"You've made it through one week already."

"Which is why I know it's not worth it," Ryler reasoned.

"Well, since your over her, I guess there's no need to get drunk now," Zane shrugged seeming nonchalant; his grin gave him away.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ryler laughed pleased. "But you have to change; you smell like Lysol."

"Already a step ahead of you," Zane chuckled as he grabbed a white button down shirt from his closest. He slipped it on and buttoned up all but the top two buttons. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows exposing his muscular forearms. He added a grey and brown pinstriped vest over the white shirt. After slipping on a pair of brown slacks, he shoved his feet into a pair of grey shoes. He spritzed on two sprays of Polo cologne and declared himself ready to go.

While Zane was dressing, Ryler had taken his lead and grabbed a black button down shirt. He, like Zane, rolled the sleeves up to elbow length. Ryler threw on a pair of black slacks securing them with a black belt. Then, he toed on a pair of solid black Chuck Taylors. He rolled on an extra layer of deodorant and nodded at Zane silently saying he was ready as well.

"So, you got a car to get us of campus or something?" Ryler asked Zane with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Zane grinned devilishly, "But I know a guy who does," he said thinking of Hollis's shiny, black Land Rover begging to be driven.

"Why the fuck are you talking to me about this then? Call the damn guy!" Quen exclaimed, punching Zane in the arm to get going on calling the dude.

"Nah," Zane shook his head as he grinned, "Josh owes me," he said thrilled, for once, that he'd been the one to clean Josh's destroyed room; finally, his hard work paid off.

"Well, let's go get the keys; I'm fucking ready to leave this campus," Ryler said.

"They're in the car," Zane said walking at a brisk pace over to the garage where certain students were allowed to keep their cars. Other than Josh's black Range Rover, there were only a couple other luxury cars on the lot; Zane walked straight over to the black Land Rover LR4. Climbing into the driver's seat, Zane reached over to the passenger seat and opened the glove box pulling out a single key. He started the car and adjusted the mirrors and seat to his liking; Ryler did the same after claiming the passenger seat.

"So dude, who's going be the designated driver tonight?" Ryler joked as he looked over at Zane, trying not to laugh; it was only five miles between the bar they were planning on visiting and Easton, neither of them had to be to sober.

"Yeah, you're funny," Zane grinned as he revved up the engine. "If neither of us can see straight by the end of the night, we can walk or call a cab," he said as he peeled out of the parking space.

Ryler shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, I want some scotch now, get this car cruising."

"You got it," Zane grinned as he pulled out onto the gravel road and out of Easton's gates. Once he was on the main road to town, Zane switched on the radio to the first channel that came on.

"What the fuck is wrong with Hollis?" Ryler questioned, letting out a loud peel of laughter as an oldies station came on the radio.

"Plenty of things," Zane said lowly as he pressed the accelerator a bit further. "Put it on whatever; I don't give a damn," he shrugged.

Ryler chuckled lowly, "Problem in paradise with you two?" he joked.

"Nah," Zane chuckled. "Josh and I are cool, but there are literally plenty of things wrong with him. That's why he's allowed to have a car on campus," he informed Ryler.

"Skyee has a car on campus," Ryler said remembering when Skyee told him sometime this past week. She then went on to explain how they could go to New York and have dinner with her parents one night; he never gave her an answer for that.

"Exactly," Zane grumbled under his breath. He knew what happened to Skyee last year; hell, just about everybody did. It was just so taboo no one would breathe a word about it.

"Dude, what kinds of women even go to this place?" Ryler questioned. Now that Ms. Fairchild's name had been mentioned, he was even more eager to bag some random chick and get hammered.

"The bar? I've seen college girls there, old trampy women, a couple of foreign exchange students," Zane said remembering all the times he drowned his sorrows in the bar. "All the savory girls go to New York City, though," he added.

Thinking this over for a few moments, Ryler finally looked over at Zane with a bright smile, "So what do you say we make a little detour to New York?" he suggested.

Smiling devilishly at the road, Zane give out a deep chuckle, "Sounds good to me," Zane said whipping around in an illegal U-turn and heading straight for the interstate.

Ryler grinned as well as he turned the radio to a heavy metal station making the car vibrate. The rest of the ride was spent without talking; the only noise came from the radio. Ryler sat and listened chanting to himself over and over that Skyee didn't matter. Instead, of closing his eyes, he looked at the speedometer noticing that it never went under 80 MPH. Ryler shook his head and kept his eye on the horizon looking for the famous New York City skyline.

_**Hello my readers! I'd like to say "Thank you" for all of my reviews. They really do encourage me to write quicker. Sorry, this chapter was kind of boring, but it needed to happen so the next chapter could be focused on the entire New York scene. Hm, how do you think this is going to work out? Everyone in NYC? **_

_**Next chapter we're going to meet four new people, plus a Noelle and Dash moment, or two… Be sure to check my profile for a very special links! My new friend I've made on here, Zaidee Lou, was kind enough to make some fabulous Polyvore sets for this story. She truly is an artist! So, go check them out! **_

_**Once last thing! I made a new story called "The New Comers: Case Files". It just gives some background information on all of the new characters! Go check that out too!**_

_**Okay, I'm done rambling now! Review! **_

_**The title of this chapter means: "Dressed to Impress"**_


	7. Gelosamente e Amore

The instant that Zaria's town car rolled over the New York City line, Skyee Fairchild knew it without even opening her violet eyes. It wasn't the beeping horns that gave it away; the smell didn't alert her either. It was her heart, cliché as it may sound. The old saying was _Home is where the heart is_, and to Skyee, it was undoubtedly true. Something in her bones told her she was home, or at least close to it seeing as they were rolling through the Upper East Side. This section of Manhattan was not her home, but it was close enough. She kept her eyes closed, reveling in the sound combinations you could only hear in New York City. With her head rested against the window, she let herself relax at the divine honking of horns and bilingual shouting that she'd grown to love.

Sitting at the other window, Kirsten had her face all but pressed against the window in awe. She'd never seen New York City look so beautiful. Then again, she'd never actually seen New York City without her brothers and parents watching her every move and chastising her every interest in the city. On her one and only visit here, she'd begged her family to go see a Broadway play, but they insisted it was a waste of time. Instead, they attended a lecture titled _How to Get Maximum Results from the Library_. Now that, in Kirsten's opinion, was a waste of time. Without her parent's cynical eyes present, Kirsten was allowed to truly observe the New York nightlife; she found it captivating.

"Ms. Fletcher," Douglas, Zaria's personal driver, addressed her breaking the petite dancer from her daydreaming. Once her pale blue eyes connected with his brown orbs in the rearview mirror, he continued, "Where am I taking you tonight?"

Thinking for a second, Zaria determined that Bull & Bear would not be the best place to go for a pleasurable night. Sure, it was nice, but it had no dance floor; Zaira's miniature, poised feet were dying to dance. Against her friends' previous requests, Zaria told her favorite driver to drop them off at Pacha NYC instead; this club was all the latest rage right now. Douglas nodded his head noiselessly, used to Zaria's active club attending. Zaria turned her head towards Skyee to see her statuesque friend leaning her head against the window, her violet eyes closed. Huffing a breath of annoyance at Skyee's silent nature, Zaria turned to Kirsten seeing that like Skyee, she was silent, basking in the New York City lights. Not wanting to bother either of them at the moment, Zaria squirmed silently in her seat and stared out of the windshield in front of her.

Ten minutes passed in the stop-and-go traffic that was a constant in New York, but, finally, they'd arrived just outside of Zaria's favorite club: Pacha NYC. In his usual manner, Douglas got out of the car walking to the door Kirsten was sitting by. He opened it up giving the three girls a friendly smile and gesturing with his arm to get out. Before sliding out of the vehicle, Kirsten flashed the nice, older man a smile; Zaria slid out next not even batting an eyelash. Douglas looked over at Skyee who was watching the other girls accept his offering, but Skyee had never liked people waiting on her. Instead, she gave Douglas her signature, dazzling smile as she opened her own door. She walked around and smiled once again telling him a kind thank you for driving them all the way to New York City on such short notice. Douglas stood flabbergasted; no one had ever told him thank you.

"It was a pleasure, Ms. Fairchild," he said kindly. Skyee sighed silently at the formality of her last name.

Extending a hand, Skyee gave Zaria's driver a polite smile, "Please," she said in her British accent, "Call me Skyee."

Douglas shook her smooth hand with an embarrassed smile, but he nodded anyways. Looking at Zaria for further direction, Douglas waited for her hand wave alerting him he could leave now. He gave her a curt nod before climbing back into the driver's seat and rolling away. Skyee turned and looked at her two friends; Zaria's gaze was one of curiosity and Kirsten's one of admiration. Ducking her raven head, Skyee walked over to the club's door.

"Let me take this _chicas_," Zaria said walking ahead of her as she used her limited Spanish she'd picked up from a, um, friend, Carlos. "I don't think either of you have vixen smiles down yet," she winked as she strutted right up to the bouncer giving him her best man-eater smile. Her looked at the petite girl in front of him and smiled. He shook his head at her, but not in a negative way.

"Nice to see you again, Z," he grinned. "I see you brought some friends," he said looking both Kirsten and Skyee up and down. "I know you're good," he said waving Zaria in who gracefully slid in the door, but stood to where she could still see her friends. " ladies, then you can join Little Z," he smirked reaching his hand out.

Both girls calmly slipped him their fake IDs; he barely glanced at them before waving the girls inside after handing them back their plastic cards. Upon entering, Skyee was met with Zaria's cheery smile. Both Kirsten and Skyee grinned back at the tiny dancer before she turned around and started walking up the stairs. From the steps, Skyee could already feel the base pumping strongly with every step she took. It was as if the whole place was vibrating with energy. Skyee felt a bit uncomfortable in her miniscule dress, but she didn't let her face show it; she was here to have fun, right?

Once they reached the top step, Zaria pushed open the door revealing a room packed with sweating bodies that swayed to the heavy bass as flashing lights lit up their faces. The room smelled like booze, sweat, and sex; it was a terribly intoxicating scent. Zaria expertly wove her way through the gyrating crowd making her way over to the bar. Skyee followed behind her loosing her petite body several times in the tall crowd; it seemed as if tonight was models-night-out. All the men here tonight were in for a treat; just about every girl in the place was stunning and tall. It made Skyee's already low self-esteem plummet into the gutters. It also made her skin itch at the thought of being recognized. If these models were at all educated in the fashion industry, they would know her mother; ergo, they would know her.

Skyee ducked her head and continued to walk with Kirsten hot on her heels. Luckily for her, she was able to see Skyee's body loud and clear. Even though the girl was tall, she stood out in the sea of statuesque women. It was a thing Kirsten envied, admired, and feared, and yet Kirsten noticed that Skyee ducked her head as if she was feeling inadequate; it was mind blowing. The most beautiful girl in the place was acting as if she were pale in comparison to everyone else. Kirsten was both confused and in awe.

Kirsten took a deep breath examining her feelings much like her brother, John, had taught her at a young age. She tackled the first emotion: envy. Kirsten was jealous, ever so slightly, that Skyee could stand in an ocean of beautiful women and still stand out as the most beautiful of all. The second feeling: admiration. Kirsten admired Skyee for her slightly bashful demeanor; she liked that the statuesque beauty didn't bask in peoples' stares of envy and lust. Skyee acted as if she didn't care if she was stunning. The third feeling: fear. Kirsten feared being in the spotlight; she feared people judging her. The fourth emotion: confusion. Kirsten was confused as to why Skyee acted so shy and insecure. Finally, the last feeling: awe. She was in awe of both Zaria's and Skyee's effortless grace. Kirsten smiled to herself knowing that John would be proud right now. She now had a full understanding of all of her raging emotions; she felt much better.

As she finally shimmied her way up to the front of the bar, Zaria smiled at the cute bartender that was mixing up several drinks at the same time; she could appreciate a man skilled with alcohol. He grinned smally back at her before leaning in front of her; she noticed that a cigarette was stuck behind his ear, and she found it fairly sexy. Zaria's crystal eyes connected with the bartender's brown orbs for a second before he spoke with a deliciously low voice.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" he asked as a dark blond lock of hair fell over one of his eyes.

"I'd like a Lemon Drop," Zaria practically purred at him. The bartender gave her a crooked grin before starting to fix her drink.

While the bartender slaved away, Skyee had finally reached Zaria's side, Kirsten right beside her. Skyee smirked as she noticed Zaria's obvious ogling at the bartender; she had to admit that he was pretty cute, but he was also very familiar to her as well. Once the man behind the counter was finished, he handed Zaria her drink with sparking eyes. His deep, brown eyes shifted towards Skyee, and he smiled broadly at both her and Kirsten.

"And for you two?" He asked eyeing Skyee.

"I'd like a White Russian," Kirsten said; she didn't know all that much about alcohol, but she'd had this particular drink once, so she knew it was a safe bet. If there was something Kirsten liked, it was safety.

"Um," Skyee said pulling on a stand of her dark hair, "I'll take a glass of Crown, please."

"You got it," he winked at her. Skyee blushed and turned to face Zaria who was nearly done with her yellow drink already.

"So, what do you think about this crowd?" Zaria asked having to talk a bit loudly due to the thumping bass that sounded throughout the room.

"It's cool, I guess," Skyee shrugged.

"There's no guy in here that captures your attention, at all?" Zaria asked with a shocked expression. She, herself, had found at least five guys she deemed "Do-able".

_Oh, right. Guys,_ Skyee thought to herself. Then her mind spun off into pictures of Ryler. The way his dark, curly hair always settled in perfect disarray, how his emerald green eyes sparked when he saw her, and especially how his skin felt against hers: foreign, scary, yet absolutely exhilarating. She envisioned this past week and how he would steal kisses from her throughout the day behind the buildings and trees that scattered around Easton. The way his bulky arms felt around her waif frame was comforting. Yet, it wasn't enough; _she _wasn't enough. Once again, she was imperfect, not good enough, disgusting.

"Here you go," the bartender said snapping Skyee out of her reminiscing. She grabbed her crystal glass giving him her thanks before sipping on the amber liquid greedily loving the burn that always accompanied the liquid; it was something she could feel. After she took a few more sips, she turned back to Zaria who'd already ordered a second beverage. She was certainly a firecracker.

"Come on," Zaria said setting her second glass down after it was half way gone. She grabbed both Kirsten's and Skyee's hand dragging them to the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

**(*)(*)**

_Finally,_ Ryler thought as they parked the car a few streets down from the club they decided upon attended. It was some place called Pancha, or was it Pacha? Ryler couldn't remember, and he honestly didn't care. Zane had told him that it was the newest fad in the New York City nightlife; however, by next week, no one would remember its name, but that's just how New York City was. Zane had also mentioned, that because it was so popular right now, the club would be bubbling over with beautiful models who where among the elite few allowed to enter the stylish new club, and that was right up Ryler's ally. He loved nothing more than tall, beautiful women who were either drunk enough to put-out to a complete stranger or who were sleazy enough.

Skyee Fairchild was the last thing on his mind. Her kind smile was erased from his memory. Violet eyes no longer haunted his thoughts, and a musical, British voice was not soothing his ears. Nope, she was completely washed away. No more mile long legs or soft, tan skin for him, and especially the silky, raven hair made for touching. All of it was gone now and, at the moment, he was okay with it, or at least that was what he told himself. All he wanted now was a blonde bombshell who had fair skin and blue eyes. No more Italian women for him; he was even ruined on British gals too. It was a shame, but after Skyee, he just couldn't do it.

As he and Zane made their way to the door, Ryler noticed many women who he wouldn't mind bagging. However, instead of stopping, he simply gave them his signature fox grin as he continued to walk on; there were plenty of other girls where he was going. Once Ryler and Zane reached the bouncer, they quickly flashed him a fake ID and a fifty dollar bill; neither of the boys was keen on waiting. As they climbed the stairs that led to the main dance room and bar, they were being pelted with the hammering bass above them. Once they entered the room, the both silently agreed that it was Heaven.

There were women everywhere. Most where tall tonight, much like Zane promised, but there were also the petite females that Zane preferred. There were blondes, redheads, brunettes (which Ryler dismissed immediately), and even a few outrageous hair colors like pink and blue. However, like he already decided, Ryler wanted a blonde, so every other girl was already forgotten. As he walked over to the bar, Ryler scoped out the entire place looking for the perfect catch. She just so happened to be sitting at the bar.

"Dibs," Ryler told Zane as they neared the bar. He looked at the girl from the back, and, even though she looked a bit shorter than he would have preferred, she was fairly good looking. Blonde waves cascaded down her back slightly passed her shoulders like honey. He could also tell that her skin was fair; she was the perfect distraction.

"You can have her," Zane shrugged. "She's too tall."

"Oh, right," Ryler said nodding his head as if he'd just been reminded of something he'd forgotten. "I failed to remember that you preferred your women in line with your _love-wand_."

"That's right," Zane laughed good naturedly. "There's no wasting time because they don't even have to get on their knees," he said smirking.

"You certainty have strange fetishes, don't you?"

"Well, don't you?" Zane asked Ryler back. "I mean, Violet Eyes was basically a giant among females. Do you have a thing for overly tall women?" Zane asked with a challenging eyebrow.

"She was good looking," Ryler said trying to shake off the images Zane's words had brought on. Violet eyes, tan skin, long legs… "That's all I was concerned about," he said roughly.

Zane didn't buy what Ryler was trying to sell him, but he didn't say another word about Skyee. Instead, he walked to the bar with Ryler behind him. As they got closer, Zane could see that the bartender bared a close resemblance to someone he knew. Ryler also noticed the tan skinned bartender and immediately wanted to turn around, but he had to keep up his _I Don't Give A Fuck _charade. He noticed that there was also a male bartender, and in that moment, for the first time ever, he hoped that he would be waited on by a guy.

"What can I get you boys," the female bartender purred.

_Shit,_ Ryler thought. He looked down, catching an eye at her nametag that proudly stated **Jude**in big block letter. Seeing that name brought Ryler back to one of his favorite days he'd spent with Skyee.

_Skyee was sitting underneath one of the many trees in Easton wearing a blue dress that hung on to her frame like a potato sack, and even thought the dress had no shape what so ever, Ryler remembered that she'd still looked better than any other girl on campus. Because she was sketching in the drawing pad she always carries around, he was able to walk up to her without her noticing because she was sketching in the drawing pad she always carries around. She was also singing softly that day; Ryler had never heard that song before, and he could barely hear the words. He quickly dropped to the grass where she was settled and watched as she jumped when he wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders. Her singing had stopped, and Ryler was slightly disappointed. _

"_What were you singing?" He asked into her hair as he kissed the raven locks._

"Hey, Jude_," she responded as she continued to sketch. _

"_Hm, I've never heard that one before," Ryler said rubbing his chin with his free hand. "Mind singing it again for me?" he asked with hopeful green eyes._

"_No way," Skyee said laughing lightly. "But, you can go look it up. It's sung by this little band called The Beatles," she winked._

"_Yeah, I think I've heard of them before," he grinned as he wrapped both of his arms around her and nestled his face into her hair. She dropped her sketching and brought her hands up to rest on Ryler's arms that had cocooned her. Sighing contently she turned her head to kiss Ryler softly on the nose before resting her forehead against his._

"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better_,," Skyee sang softly with their foreheads still pressed together making her warm breath wash over Ryler's smiling face. He unwrapped his arms from around her and gently cradled her face between his large hands. He detached their foreheads to place a soft kiss on her plump lips. _

"_Thank you," he smiled once he'd pulled his lips from hers. Skyee simply smiled at him before telling him to be absolutely still because she wanted to sketch him. And he did; he stayed statue-like still so she could draw him. He knew he'd do just about anything to make her happy at that moment._

Zane looked over at Ryler seeing that he was completely zoned out, the bartender looking at him weirdly. Trying to save Ryler from being kicked out from security, Zane quickly ordered two scotches while handing the bartender a hundred to keep. Once the bartender, Jude, had gone to fix their drinks, Zane swiftly elbowed Ryler in the side.

"What the fuck was that for?" Ryler asked glaring heavily at Zane once he was broken out of his reverie.

"For acting weird, man," Zane said completely calm and unfazed by Ryler's glaring. "I swear, she was about to throw your ass out."

"I just zoned out," Ryler grumbled underneath his breath.

"Sure, you did," Zane said just as Jude had slid them their drinks. He raised his in thanks before tipping it back and downing half. Ryler, however, drank the entire thing.

"I'm gonna need another," Ryler grinned cheekily at Jude who looked at him funny for a second before smiling flirtily back. "See, we're cool now," he told Zane with a cocky grin.

Zane rolled his eyes before sliding in to one of the vacant bar seats. He figured they were going to be here for a while, so he might as well get comfortable. Ryler followed his lead delighted that the blond he noticed from earlier was sitting next to him. _This _is what Ryler needed, a fun night at the club with drinks and no-strings-attached relationships.

_**(*)(*)**_

Across the club and onto the dance floor, Zaria was throwing up her hands as she danced to the loud bass that was pumping through the speakers. She loved this place, this song, this drink, and her friends. She knew she was drunk; she'd lost track of how many lemon drops she'd chugged down. Plus, when Zaria got drunk, she loved everything and anyone. She looked into her glass noticing that it was completely empty once again. She pouted to herself before turning to Skyee who was dancing with Kirsten and laughing about something.

"Hey, girls, I'm going to go get another drink, okay?" Zaria slurred.

"You sure you want another?" Skyee laughed.

"Of course I am; I'm perfectly fine," Zaria huffed before stumbling slightly towards the bar.

Once she was standing at the bar area, she flagged down the male bartender she loved so much. What was his name again? Ed? Eli? Zaria knew it was something with an _E_ she just couldn't seem to remember. Once he noticed her, he fixed her usual before sliding it down to her. As she was walking away she heard a voice that made her stop.

"Well, I'll be damned," Zane King said as he checked out Zaria's backside. "Look what we have here, Ryler."

_Oh, shit, _Zaria thought silently to herself as she turned around slowly and flashing the two boys her highly attractive smile. "Hey guys, what brings you over to The Big Apple?" she asked conversationally when really, all she wanted to do was get back to her friends and to get them out of here. She knew Skyee would turn into an emotional wreck if she saw Ryler; just the sight of him sobered her up slightly.

Ryler looked down at Zaria before scanning the rest of the place for someone else; he knew that wherever Zaria was, Skyee wasn't far behind. However, looking around the darkened club, he didn't see her, which he was thankful for. He gave a sigh of relief before turning back to Zaria and giving her a, "Hey, Pixie."

"Hm, what brings us here, Ryler?" Zane asked jokingly before snapping his fingers like he'd suddenly remembered the answer. "Sluts," he said simply as if that explained everything. He looked over at Ryler noticing his patrolling of the area and tried to bite back a laugh. However, when he scanned the crowd, he did spot Skyee dancing with another girl as she wore a barely-there red dress. He couldn't help but to chuckle as he ordered another scotch for himself. "What about you?" he asked Zaria back once he'd retrieved his newly made drink.

"Sluts with dicks," she shrugged her tiny shoulders. "What? Was I not sluty enough for you?" she joked with Zane.

"Nah," Zane laughed. "But, technically, Ryler's here for sluts, and I'm here for the drinks," he said before taking another long pull from the crystal glass.

"I see," Zaria said. "So were there no good sluts in Easton or no good scotch?"

Ryler smirked at the pixie, "Both," he stated.

"Good to know," Zaria said as she began to back away. "See you boys later," she called over her shoulder.

As Zaria walked away, she felt a rush of sobriety run through her bloodstream; seeing Ryler and Zane here had really dampened her buzz. Making her way quickly over to Skyee and Kirsten, she saw that some guy was seriously checking Skyee out. Zaria smiled hoping that she could convince Skyee to go over and talk to him. Upon seeing her friends still dancing, Zaria saddled up beside them and grabbed onto Skyee's arm.

"That guy," Zaria said gesturing in his direction, "is seriously checking you out."

Skyee looked up to see a guy looking her way; however, if he'd ever been checking her out, she would seriously freak out. She decided to play along for Zaria's sake. "He's pretty cute," she grinned through her British accent. "I think I'll go talk to him."

Surprised, Zaria could do nothing but gape at Skyee as she walked away. She didn't think it was going to be that easy. Turning back to Kirsten, Zaria grabbed her waist and began to dance with her highly seductively. It made Kirsten kind of uncomfortable, but then again, most things did.

As Skyee made her way over to the guy, the flirty smile she'd put on for Zaria's sake turned into a full on glare. Why was he even here tonight? Was he following her around now? The thought of that made her sick. Skyee was right in front of him, before she even spoke a word.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Skyee," he said. "Aren't you a bit young?"

"I got in didn't I?" She challenged him with a defiant tone.

"Illegally, yes."

"I see you still haven't gotten a hair cut," she said noticing the mop of dark brown hair that was hanging into his eyes.

"Nope," he said crossing his arms. "I've been trying to get over the fact that my sister left."

"Jett," she addressed him. "Just let me live a little, okay?"

"Skyee, you're my sister," he said sighing in defeat. "I worry about you."

"I know," she said reaching out to grab his hand. "But, Jett, you have to let me go, okay? It's been a year now."

"God, Skyee, I know," he said reaching up and rubbing his face. "It's just—I'll never forgive myself for it."

Skyee took in a shaky breath before looking up into her brother's deep blue eyes. The two of them looked a lot alike, like twins actually. Both inherited their mother's features, but Jett had blue eyes like their father as did the two younger Fairchild children, Foxx and Starla. Skyee was the only one who didn't have their father's blue eyes. Her eyes had always been a mystery. "Jett, you saved me, okay? And I'll never forget that. I love you, but you're going to have to let me live a little. How did you even know I was coming here?"

"I didn't know," Jett said honestly. "I don't stalk you, Skyee Bird," he grinned crookedly using her nickname. "My friend's dad owns the place, and Ethan, my friend, is also the bartender over there," he said pointing towards the hot male bartender that had flirted with her earlier.

"Ah, I see," she nodded. "My friend over there thought you were checking me out."

"Bloody hell," Jett laughed. "No way. I was actually trying to figure out if it was you or not," he said gesturing towards her outfit. "I don't like this look," he sighed.

Skyee laughed, "Yeah, me either; she made me wear it," she said as she pulled on the ends of the dress for the hundredth time.

"When are you coming back home? I miss you," Jett confessed.

"I'll be home for Thanksgiving for sure," Skyee said with a sad expression. She knew Jett hated her being away; the older Fairchild children were so close. "But, I might come up one weekend."

"Please do. Mom is going crazy without you there," he laughed. Even though Jett was nineteen and in college, he still lived at home.

"I'll see what I can do," Skyee chuckled. "I'm going to go back to my friends now, okay? I'll see you later."

Jett nodded at her before saying, "_Ti amo_."

Skyee turned around and blew a kiss towards him, "Love you too," she smiled before turning back around and returning to her friends.

"How'd it go?" Zaria asked once she noticed Skyee's presence.

"Uh, I don't think we'd work out," Skyee said trying to hide her laughter.

Zaria huffed, "Skyee you don't have to marry him; just dance with him or something!"

"Zaria, that was my brother!" Skyee said erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, well, this is awkward now," the Pixie mumbled under her breath.

Then she perked right back up, looking over at Skyee's _brother_ noticing that he was extremely hot. He was tall, real tall; he had to stand at least to a good 6'4". He was tan just like Skyee, but he had more muscle than his waif-figured sister. He was slim though, and he had dark brown hair falling into his eyes from underneath the fedora he was wearing. And his lips, oh his lips, they were perfectly plump. He was beautiful in his gray button up shirt, skinny chino pants, and tan Toms. He dressed in the simple non-showy manner Skyee always had; Zaria wondered if these kids knew how much money they had or if it was just a part of their charm and upbringing. She assumed it was both.

"Well, your brother certainly is," Zaria paused looking for the right word, "delicious."

"Bloody hell," Skyee said smacking her palm to her forehead. "Zaria, no way, Jett is completely off limits."

"Boo," Zaria jeered. "You ruin all my fun."

"How would you like me dating your brother?" Skyee challenged.

"I don't have to worry about that," Zaria laughed. "My brother scares the hell out of you."

"Well, my brother is a sweetheart," Skyee smirked. "You wouldn't like him."

"Probably right," Zaria nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to get a drink," Skyee said. "You want something?" she asked Kirsten knowing that Zaria had recently gone to the bar for a refill.

Gesturing to her still half full glass, Kirsten shook her head, "I'm good; thanks!"

Skyee smiled at her friend as she walked away. As she headed over to the bar, she froze slightly as she caught a glimpse of a profile she knew very well. The green eyes, dark curly hair, it was obviously Ryler. Did Zaria know he was here? No, she would have told her, right? Skyee took in a deep breath letting it out shakily; she could do this. She could walk up there and order a drink from the bartender. She _could_ do it. Skyee lifted her chin the way her mom did when she was strutting down the runways in Paris, Milan, and Rome; for once, Skyee looked confident.

However, once Skyee caught an eye of the girl Ryler was flirting with, her faux-confidence vanished. Now, she just looked broken down. Skyee looked at the girl closely. She was a pretty girl, obviously a teen. Her skin was fair and her hair was the color of honey. As much as she tried, Skyee couldn't make out the girl's eye color, but she knew they weren't brown. They almost looked like a blue-grey color, but Skyee wasn't sure. Skyee quietly avoided them as she walked to the opposite side of the bar; she could still see them, but it wasn't as obvious as craning her neck would be.

_**(*)(*)**_

As Zane and Ryler sat at the bar laughing and joking as they guzzled down scotch, Ashley Rochester and Leda Katsopoulos were sitting right next to them sipping on margaritas. Both girls were from Easton Academy and had recognized Zane and Ryler from around campus. Unlike Ashley's lavish background, Leda was a scholarship student from New Jersey. She was of Greek decent, but it wasn't an obvious heritage because of her grey eyes and honey blond hair; she also had fair skin. People hardly believed her when she told them she was full Greek. Leda was able to get into Easton with a full scholarship based off of her above average intellect and outstanding record of chess competitions and community service.

As Leda adjusted the one strap that held her dress up, she noticed that the guy with the dark curly hair was watching her. Giving him a sly smile, Leda took another sip of her drink. She set the drink down that was still half full of a lime margarita and looked at Ashley. "Which one is that one? The one with curly hair?"

Knowing exactly who she was talking about without even turning around, Ashley gave Leda a smug smile, "That's Ryler Standford. Lucky for you, he and the girl he'd been hanging out with lately parted ways this afternoon."

"Oh? And who was the girl?" Leda asked highly interested.

"Skyee Fairchild," Ashley said leaning in towards Leda in a secretive manner. "I heard that she was, like, totally crazy. She's a major prude, but then again, she's also the most beautiful girl at Easton," she said rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Is she really?" Leda asked cocking her head to the side. "What does she look like? Big boobs and dyed bleach blond hair paired with a fake tan?"

Ashley gave Leda a sideways look with a sly smile, "No, not at all. She's real tall and lanky with no curves _what so ever_. Her hair is, like, all the way down her back and it's black," she said with a snarky tone. "She acts all proper and innocent too; I don't really like her," she said before taking a sip of her strawberry martini. "She's super weird, and she always carries around a sketch pad, and get this, she has violet eyes."

"So, she's an artist?" Leda asked, and once Ashley nodded her head, Leda let out a small smile. "And violet eyes; they're probably fake," Leda said shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I think it's time for Mr. Standford to meet me," she said jokingly as she gestured towards the curves she had playfully.

"Go for it," Ashley winked. "Guys are always best on rebound."

"You think I can compete with _The Most Beautiful Girl on Campus_?" Leda laughed giving Skyee the title Ashley had used as she flipped her hair back mockingly like a pageant queen.

"Honey, you have boobs and a nice butt," Ashley smirked. "You already win."

"Thanks for the confidence boost, Ash," Leda smiled as she took another sip of her drink. She took another glance at Ryler only witness him speaking to the male bartender. The bartender nodded his head as a small grin played on his lips. He nodded once more before walking over to Leda and Ashley.

"No prob," Ashley said waving her off. "I'm going to go dance; I see a guy I'd really like to meet," she winked before hopping off the barstool and smoothing out her halter top.

"The gentleman over there wanted me to tell you that your next round is on him," he said with a grin.

Leda smiled at the bartender and pushed her glass towards him, "In that case, I'll take another margarita," she smirked. Once the bartender returned her drink, Leda looked over at Ryler and gave him her fox grin. She got up from her seat and went over to vacate the seat right next to Ryler. "Thanks for the drink," she winked. "I'm Leda Katsopoulos, by the way," she said extending a hand.

"Ryler Standford," he introduced with his signature cocky grin plastered on his face as he gently took her soft hand. "And don't mention it."

"You go to Easton, right? I think I've seen you around campus."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryler nodded. In all honesty, he'd never seen this girl before in his life, but she didn't need to know that. "You don't think I buy drinks for beautiful strangers do you?"

"I guess not," Leda grinned. "So, you've seen me around campus too?"

"I thought that was implied," Ryler chuckled giving her a wink.

"You know, this place kind of reminds me of the Stone Pony," Leda sighed. She then remembered that these were rich kids she was dealing with; they probably never set foot in Jersey in their life. "Um, that's a little bar on the Jersey Shore. It's the first club Bruce Springsteen played at, back in the seventies."

"Really?" Ryler asked trying to keep up with her jabbering. "Then why is this place not extremely famous?"

"It's in Jersey," Leda said in response.

"Well, isn't Jersey popular now? They have that reality show, don't they?" Ryler asked remembering this horribly obnoxious program he'd passed before.

"Believe me, not everyone or everywhere is like that in Jersey," Leda laughed as she rested her hand right next to Ryler's, their hands barely touching. "That show kind of gives us a bad reputation."

"Ah, I see," Ryler nodded with a smile as he intertwined their fingers. "So, how do you like Easton?"

"I love it," Leda said giving his hand a squeeze. "It's just so beautiful. I mean, I haven't been their very long, but it's already better than any public school I've ever been to."

"Public school, huh?" Ryler joked. "You never got mugged did you?"

Leda joined him in laughter. "No, nothing quite that bad. It was just very common, for lack of a better word. The floors were this green linoleum, all the boys wore heavy metal T-shirts, and the biggest debate was over whether the pregnant girls could attend classes. I just had to get out of there!" Leda shivered in mock outrage. "Anyway, I got a scholarship to Easton because I heard they have a great record of placing students in Ivy League schools and Stanford and Duke, of course." Leda leaned in just a little bit closer to Ryler. "I'll be honest, though. I never expected my classmates to be so cute," she lowered her eyes and took another sip of her drink.

From across the bar, something red caught Leda's eye. She looked over to see a stunning girl staring at them. Once Leda caught the girl's eye, Leda nearly gasped; the eyes were violet. This must be the girl Ashley was talking about. Now the title they'd given her didn't seem so funny anymore; she was easily the most beautiful girl on campus. Using the hand Ryler wasn't grasping, Leda gave Skyee a small wave. However, she didn't return the wave, instead she flashed Leda an annoyed expression.

Leda, taken back at Skyee's rudeness, continued to watch the girl with the violet eyes in curiosity. Skyee had already stopped looking at her and was now talking to two petite brunette girls. One of the girls was grabbing at Skyee's hand and pulling them over in Leda's direction. Looking over at Ryler, Leda noticed that Ryler was watching the three other girls as well with a longing look in his eyes.

As Zaria pulled Skyee over towards Zane, Kirsten stood back and observed; it was her favorite thing to do. She noticed that Skyee looked as if she could kill somebody at this moment, and Zaria was trying to calm Skyee down. None of this made sense to Kirsten. Skyee had always been a calm, mellow girl who never said a foul word about anyone. Now, she was muttering something about a blond slag under her breath. It continued to seem strange until Kirsten spotted Ryler holding hands with a blond across the bar. Then, everything made perfect sense.

"That sounds horrible," Ryler shuddered jokingly at Leda as she spoke about her previous school. Noticing the group of girls walking in his direction, his eyes bugged out of his head when he noticed Skyee's wardrobe choice. He wanted to cover her up and simultaneously rip her clothes off and fuck her on the bar. Shaking his head, he smiled, and returned to his conversation with Leda, albeit taking his hand back. "Right back at you," he winked at her smiling charmingly at her.

Zaria carefully watched Skyee as they made their way towards the two guys and the blond girl talking to Ryler, she remembered that she'd seen Ashley earlier at the bar, but she was no longer here. Zaria didn't even know who the other girl was. Either way, she was ready to throw her small body in between Skyee and the blond girl if necessary.

"Hi guys, who's your friend?" Zaria smiled, standing by Zane, realizing she wouldn't get an answer from Ryler.

Skyee violet eyes kept glancing between Leda and Ryler watching their facial expressions all of which were flirty, and they made Skyee's blood boil. She walked beside Zaria and looked expectantly at Zane ready to hear his answer.

"Well, well, we meet once again," Zane grinned at Zaria. He glanced at Skyee and couldn't help but let a lazy smirk appear on his face. "Skyee, I see you let Zaria dress you," he smirked as the tall brunette tugged at the bottom of the dress. "I'm sure Ryler would have appreciated it if y'all hadn't gotten into that fight," he said slurring his words. "But, this, right here, is Leda," he said pointing towards the blonde girl Ryler was talking to. "There was another blonde, but I don't know where she went."

Leda noticed that Ryler took his hand back when he saw Skyee and Zaria, and abruptly it dawned on her that maybe Ryler and Skyee weren't as 'over' as Ashley thought. That would explain Skyee's pissed-off expression. Leda smiled at Ryler again, and then turned to extend her hand to Zaria. "Hi, I'm Leda Katsopoulos; I go to Easton too."

Zaria looked at Zane, hitting him for mentioning Skyee and Ryler, she mutely shook her head no, before turning to see the girl who had just introduced herself. "Hi, it's nice meet you; I'm Zaria Fletcher," she smiled, shaking Leda's outstretched hand a bit roughly.

Ryler looked over at Leda confused at why she was no longer flirting with him. He hadn't realized that he'd subconsciously removed his hand from hers. "Zaria, are you taking my girl? I didn't know you batted for the other team," he joked.

Skyee gave Ryler a heavy glare at the words _'my girl'_. Was he really such a man-whore he could find a new girl to screw around with within a few hours? She noticed that Zaria gave Zane's arm a nice slap, but she just brushed his words off, "It doesn't matter now," she said with a dull tone.

Ryler could feel Skyee's exotic eyes melting his face, but he refused to look at her. Truthfully, he didn't even know why they were fighting anymore, but he wasn't going to apologize first or whatever people did when they wanted to start talking again.

Leda looked at Skyee levelly before giving her a smirk, "Ryler would you like to go dance?" she asked while still making eye contact with Skyee. She figured this was as good a way as any to find out if Ryler and Skyee were 'together'. If they were, no doubt he would politely decline her invitation. If not, well that wasn't her problem.

"I would love to," Ryler smirked, taking Leda's hand and gliding out on the dance floor as a song with a loud bass started to play.

Leda wasn't very athletic, but she did have a decent sense of rhythm. She rolled her body in front of Ryler, keeping time smoothly to the pounding bass line of the music. "This sure beats staying in and studying!" Leda shouted to Ryler as she swayed back and forth.

"Guys, I think I am going to follow Leda's idea and go dance," Zaria smiled as she noticed Skyee's heartbroken expression; Zaria didn't know how to handle that. Setting her glass down and making her way over to the dance floor, she grabbed Zane's hand to join her leaving Skyee there at the bar with Kirsten.

Skyee plopped down on a barstool and watched her friends start dancing. She swiveled around on the seat and looked directly at the male bartender. Jett had said his name was Ethan. "I'll have a glass of scotch," she told him. He gave her a flirty smile and went to fix her the drink. He came back and slid her the cup as he propped up on his elbows in front of her.

"It's on the house," he grinned when she tried to pay him.

"No really, I insist," she tried again.

"No way," he laughed. "Your brother said if I charge you for anything, he'd kill me, and I owe the guy," he winked.

"Ah, that's the brother I know and love," Skyee sighed. "I'm Skyee; I'm sure you already know that because of Jett, though."

"Yeah, I do," he chuckled. "And I'm sure you know I'm Ethan."

Skyee nodded as she took a sip of her scotch reveling as the amber liquid tickled her throat; it felt good, real good. Ethan gave her one more smile before leaving to take care of the other customers. Skyee was perfectly content sitting alone at the bar sipping her scotch, that is until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She swiveled around expecting to see Kirsten who had excused herself to the ladies room a moment before; instead she was face to face with Leda.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier," Leda smiled slyly as she plopped down into the stool next to Skyee. "I'm Leda Katsopoulos."

"No, it's fine," Skyee said swiveling around to face Leda. "I'm Skyee Fairchild," she said a bit roughly in her English accent extending her hand out with a raised eyebrow as she took a large sip of her scotch. Even though she wanted to be a major bitch and completely ignore Leda, Skyee didn't want to be _that_ rude, at least at the moment.

"It's nice to meet you, Skyee. I was just telling Ryler how much I love Easton," Leda said setting her trap. She planned to lure Skyee in with random questions and then get the truth about her and Ryler out. "Listen, I had a question for you. What's this Billings House I've been hearing so much about?" she asked. She didn't really care, but she'd heard Ashley mention it earlier. Leda figured Skyee would be in the special house because of her beauty.

"It's just a dorm where a bunch of snobby girls live at Easton," Skyee shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal," she said sipping her scotch again as a glazed look took over her violet eyes from the liquor she'd been drinking all night.

"Oh, I just figured you be in that house," Leda shrugged.

"I'm only a sophomore," Skyee said looking at Leda confused.

"Oh, me too!" Leda smiled. "I'm surprised we don't have any classes together. Do you take Advanced Placement?" Leda asked knowing that Skyee didn't, but she didn't mind rubbing in her intelligence a bit. She wasn't doing it to be obnoxious though, just to prove she was worthy to be at Easton.

"No, I'm just in regular classes," Skyee said getting highly annoyed with this girl. Skyee got the feeling that Leda enjoyed flaunting how smart she was.

"Oh, too bad," Leda sighed. At hearing a slow song, she hopped up from her seat at the bar and grabbed Ryler's hand when she saw him coming back from the restroom. "Dance with me?" she asked with wide grey eyes.

"Of course," Ryler grinned down at her. As he walked away, he caught Skyee's eyes and noticed that they were getting watery. _Shit_, he thought to himself. He couldn't stand to see Skyee cry. He quickly pulled his gaze from hers and focused on Leda, pretty, blonde, uncrying Leda.

As Leda danced with Ryler, she looked over and saw Skyee glaring at her. She flashed Skyee a quick smile, hoping to appease her. Leda was pretty sure Ryler wasn't Skyee's boyfriend, or he wouldn't have been flirting with her the way he was. Still, she didn't want to start the school year off by making an enemy. When the dance was over, Leda squeezed Ryler's hand and went over to sit at the bar once again. She looked at Skyee who was ignoring her and drowning her own sorrows into her glass of scotch.

"Listen," Leda began without preamble. "I can tell you don't like me hanging out with Ryler. I don't know if you're his ex or what, but you shouldn't be angry with me. If Ryler's not your boyfriend, you have no right to say who he hangs out with and who he doesn't."

Skyee felt someone sit next to her, and she turned to look straight at Leda. She listened to the blond girls words and couldn't help but smile at Leda. "I'm just staying clear of you so that you can get the full _'Ryler Effect'_," Skyee grinned sickly sweet at the New Jersey girl. "He may seem all sweet and nice, and, yeah, he's completely hot, but let me tell you something: he's not a good guy. But, instead of being your friend and pretending that he's the nicest thing ever and so great, I was just stepping back and letting you take the ride yourself," she shrugged taking a swig of her drink finishing off the scotch.

"But, you're right," Skyee agreed, "I _don't _like you hanging out with him, because I don't want to see him hurt you like he hurt me," Skyee said pointing a finger at herself. Sure, all of it was kind of a halfway lie, but some of it was true. Skyee didn't want to see any other girl get hurt by Ryler, but she also didn't want any other girl _with _Ryler.

Leda frowned as she considered Skyee's words. The tall girl could be telling the truth, or she could be lying to keep Leda and Ryler apart. Leda certainly didn't know Ryler well enough to judge for herself.

"What happened?" she asked, lowering her voice and leaning in slightly closer to Skyee as she spoke. "How did he hurt you?"

Skyee laughed inwardly at Leda's slightly dramatic demeanor. The raven haired beauty pursed her plump lips thinking of how exactly she should word her explanation, "Well, let's just say that if you don't put out, Ryler won't want to deal with you," she said trailing her finger around the crystal rim of her glass. Skyee's head was buzzing and she couldn't exactly feel her body that well.

Leda nodded. "Well, it's not like I'm a virgin or anything, but I'm not going to hook up with the guy the first night I meet him, either." She frowned. "Why? Is that what he expects?"

Skyee looked down in her lap, as if this particular conversation was hard for her to speak of. She took a deep breath before letting out a shaky, "Pretty much." Skyee had never been more thankful for having an actor as a brother in that moment. Jett would be proud.

Leda hesitated, uncertain whether to believe her. Skyee seemed sincere, but she could be just a calculating ex trying to keep Leda and Ryler apart. "I'm going to tell Ryler the truth," she finally announced. "I'll tell him that I like him, but I'm not interested in just being a hookup. If he's the way you described him, he'll totally lose interest in me when I tell him that. Thanks, Skyee. I really appreciate your advice." Leda said.

"You can if you want, Leda," Skyee said in a bit of a sigh, "but, he may lie. I'm not saying he would, but he might," she said.

Leda looked chagrined. "You're right. I hadn't thought of that." She looked around for Ryler, but he was nowhere in sight. Leda turned back to Skyee. "Well, at least you don't hate me or anything. I'd hate to start my new year at Easton with an enemy."

Skyee smiled real sweet at the blond girl, even though on the wheels inside her brain she new she and Leda weren't exactly enemies, but they weren't friends either, not even close, but Leda didn't need to know that. "I know," she said widening her violet eyes innocently, "I wouldn't either; that would be awful!"

Leda smiled back. She still wasn't sure how far she could trust Skyee, but at least the violet-eyed girl seemed willing to consider being friends. Leda finished her drink and looked around for the bartender to get another. "So I noticed you were flirting with that cute bartender," she said casually, trying to make small talk. "Do you know him from somewhere?"

"Ethan?" Skyee smiled. "He's one of Jett, my brother's, friends. He's cute, huh?" she said glancing at Ethan from across the bar. His wavy blond hair was falling into his dark brown eyes and his slightly pale skin seemed to glow in the dark lighting.

"Yeah, he's cute," Leda smiled, relaxing a little. "I do hope you're wrong about Ryler, though. I'd hate to think my instincts are that screwed up."

"You met Ryler, what, thirty minutes ago?" Skyee snapped with incredulous violet eyes. "Trust me, he was one of my brother's friends too, and I can promise that if he hung out with Jett, he's not a good guy," she said. "If I were you, I'd focus more on keeping my scholarship instead of stupid boys," she said a bit harshly. "But, then again, maybe that's just me," she sneered. Skyee's jealousy had gotten the best of her, and it wasn't something that usually happened. If you were to ask anyone what Skyee Fairchild was like, the answer would always be nice and sweet, not bitchy, but now, things had changed.

"You want another, Skyee?" Ethan said coming back around the bar looking at her empty glass.

"No thanks," she said turning her innocent charm back on, "I'll just stick to water for now," she said still smiling sweetly.

"You got it," Ethan grinned crookedly as he grabbed an icy glass bottle of water.

Leda's face turned white. "I have no problem keeping my scholarship, thank you. And I know you're just jealous, that's why you're saying all this stuff. Funny thing is," Leda continued, "I think you're actually a nice person underneath. It's too bad we couldn't be friends under better circumstances." Leda turned away and took a sip of the new drink the bartender set in front of her.

"The truth hurts, doll face," Skyee shrugged as she pulled the corners of her lips up to make her two huge dimples appear making her seem more innocent than her face already did. "Don't act like you know me," she sneered. "You know nothing about me, so don't even pretend like you do. You think you can just waltz in here and own the world," she said lowly. "You want my sloppy seconds, go right on ahead," she said gesturing towards Ryler who was lost in his booze. She didn't really want Leda to take her offering, but she felt like the words flowed together well.

Leda stiffened. "My, but we're blunt tonight, aren't we? I guess all that scotch has loosened your tongue. And maybe I am a little arrogant. I know I'm smart because I beat out six hundred people to get my scholarship. And I know I'm beautiful because every boy at my old school wanted to go out with me, not that I was interested in them. So far, Easton seems about the same. You can try to gross me out with disgusting imagery all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you're either Ryler's ex girlfriend or somebody who has an unrequited crush on him, I'm not sure which." Leda tossed her hair away from her face and turned her back on Skyee.

Skyee let out a boisterous peel of laughter and twirled a black wavy lock around one of her long fingers. "You think that's why you're so great? You're smart and beautiful? Wow, darling, people at Easton are going to tear you apart," Skyee said still giggling as she crossed her long legs. "Everyone at the Academy is 'smart and beautiful'. My mother is an international supermodel, although I doubt you know who she is, and my dad's one of the most sought after art dealers in the world, and my family tree is one of many that is high in society.

"And, I'm not Ryler's girlfriend, nor was I ever," Skyee shrugged. "If you really want to know, I met Ryler a mere week ago. We were fine this morning, and then we got in a fight about four hours ago," Skyee said looking at the time and counting backwards. "Although, I must say, you're an alright replacement, but you are a bit short," she shrugged.

"Yes, I am short; it's one of my few flaws. But, at least I look like a girl," Leda shrugged, "And not a pubescent boy."

At that point Skyee saw red. The only time someone had told her that, well, she didn't even want to remember that; it was a horrible night. Skyee stared at Leda with her frozen violet eyes that looked deadly at this moment. "You'd better watch yourself," Skyee said in a grave voice. "You need to watch some of the things you say to people."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Leda sneered. "Did I hit an insecurity? I do apologize; I'll just go hang out with Ryler now while you drown yourself in scotch."

"I want him, Leda," Skyee said staring straight into Leda's stone grey eyes. "I _always_ get what I want."

Leda's face hardened. "Not this time, you don't. The mere fact that Ryler likes me over you means I have something you don't. Maybe I'm prettier, maybe I'm smarter, and maybe it's both. Good night." Leda flashed Skyee a victorious smile, then turned away to look for Ryler.

Leda walked away, searching the crowd for any trace of Ryler; she saw none. Giving up, she glanced over at the bar and saw Ryler's friend, Zane sipping on a beer. Luckily, he was pretty far away from Skyee, so Leda decided to go sit by him. She walked over and plopped down on the seat beside him as she flashed him a smile.

"Hey Zane," Leda grinned.

"Leda," he greeted along with a devilish grin. "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions," Leda said cryptically. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, what do you got?" Zane asked as he took another sip of his beer.

"You know that guy Ryler, right? Well, I kind of like him, but I've heard, uh, rumors that he expects any girl who flirts with him to put out the same night, for lack of a less blunt way to put it. Is that true?" Nervously, Leda looked around for her drink, but it wasn't there; she'd left it back at her seat. Instead, she resorted to her other nervous habit: twining a strand of her blond hair around her finger.

"You've been talking to Ms. Violet eyes haven't you?" Zane asked as he raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "Well, Ryler is, well, he's a man whore, and Skyee, being the little virgin that she is, didn't know exactly how to handle that," he said slowly as he chose his words carefully. "With that being said, Ryler really liked, well, likes Skyee," he said. "They just got in a fight not to long ago, so they're just ignoring each other right now," Zane shrugged taking a swig of his drink. "I bet you by tomorrow, they'll be talking, and doing other things," he winked. Seeing Ryler walking that way, Zane shut his mouth and finished off his drink.

Ryler sat at the bar, slowly sipping his drink, he had somehow lost track of Leda and couldn't find her back. Although then again, he wasn't really trying that hard to find her either. Finally, he spotted her standing over by Zane. Ryler slowly made his way over towards them careful not to trip. "Hey," he smiled, coming to stand behind Leda and wrapping his arm around her petite waist.

Leda smiled at Ryler. "Hey! I was looking all over for you." She hugged Ryler, nestling her head against the crook of his neck. If he likes Skyee, he's got a funny way of showing it, she thought, recalling Zane's words.

Zane shrugged his shoulders at Ryler's actions; they didn't matter to him one bit.

Skyee, who was still sitting at the bar watching the scene roll out in front of her, felt tears sting in her eyes. _He never liked me; _she thought to herself, _I was stupid to think he did..._ She quietly slipped out off her barstool and made her way to the bathroom not wanting anyone to see her cry if the traitorous tears decided to fall.

As Leda watched Skyee retreat to the bathroom, a sudden burst of compassion went through her. She's not just a spoiled bitch, Leda realized, she really likes him. She toyed with the idea of going after Skyee, but decided it would only make things worse. Instead, she released Ryler and took a step backwards, wishing she had a drink in her hand at that moment. Leda stood there hesitantly, torn between acting and doing nothing. She knew the right thing would be to go after Skyee, but she was afraid the violet eyed girl would only lash out at her if she tried. Leda pulled a compact mirror out of her purse and checked her makeup, then turned to Zane. "Is she going to be okay?" Leda asked in a low voice. "Skyee, I mean."

"I'm sure she's fine," Zane slurred. "I think she has a flare for the dramatics," he shrugged uncaring.

Leda hesitated for another minute, then turned away and began walking toward the bathroom.

Once Skyee made it into the dimly lit restroom, she looked in the ceiling to floor mirrors in disgust. Had she always been so lanky? Had she always had barely any bust line? Were her hips always so thin and boyish? Were her legs always so long and unproportionate to her torso? Looking in those mirrors, Skyee saw everything she hated about herself. She felt the familiar emotions creeping in on her shadowing all of her positive thoughts. She thought she'd gotten over this; she hadn't taken the medication in a while and she'd been perfectly fine. She quickly scurried into one of the many stalls and sat on the very top of the toilet with her shoes resting on the seat. Skyee wrapped her long, lanky arms around herself and stared at the locked stall door with a blank face.

Continuing to stare at the black door with unmoving eyes, she couldn't believe she'd let herself do it again. She was so tired of guys thinking that they liked her because of her unworldly looks. Her raven black hair, golden tan skin, plump lips, paired along with her Amazonian long legs, and exotic violet eyes had always attracted guys to her; they literally fell at her feet. She just never noticed them; she didn't care about them.

As she zoned in on a white speck on the black surface, she thought about everything that happened to her this past year. The rumors, attacks, and horrors at her old private school, everything rushed back into her mind and her eyes began to drown in unshed tears.

"Skyee?" she heard someone call out as they entered. "Are you all right? Listen, I'm sorry."

_Leda,_ Skyee thought instantly with a snarl on her lips. Skyee turned her chin upward causing the tears to roll into the back of her eyes making it look like she was never crying. She kicked open the stall door and flushed the toilet. She strolled over to the sinks to wash her hands ignoring Leda all the while. Once she'd dried her hands, she turned to acknowledge the petite blonde girl. "I'm perfectly brilliant," she sneered before walking out of the restroom and back into the thumping club.

Leda shook her head. Some people you just couldn't help, no matter how hard you tried. Leda left the bathroom and walked over to stand by Zane. "Is Skyee always this bitchy?" Leda asked. "I apologized and everything and she still treats me like I barely exist."

"That Skyee?" Zane said surprised as he pointed to the tall raven haired girl he'd known for about a week now. "No, she's like the sweetest thing ever," he said wondering how the nice, innocent girl he talked to all last week could even act bitchy.

Kirsten had watched Leda and Skyee duke it out, and saw Skyee go into and come out of the bathroom. She didn't like the sound of this Leda girl. Walking up to Skyee at the bar, she tapped her on the shoulder. "Is everything ok?" She was worrying about her new friend.

Skyee felt her shoulder being tapped by Kirsten, so she turned around and listened to what the girl had to say. "Yeah," she assured Kirsten, "I'm just peachy," she said taking another sip of the water Ethan had saved for her.

"Okay," Kirsten sighed. "I'm here for you, Skyee," she said. Looking up, she saw that Zaria was waving her over, "I'm going to go dance, okay?"

Skyee nodded her head not really caring what Kirsten was doing or not. Looking up, Skyee looked across the bar and caught a pair of emerald green eyes staring at her. Skyee turned around glancing at the dance floor seeing that Leda and Zane were dancing to the obnoxious _Cherry Pie _song that was playing. Sucking up her pride, Skyee grabbed her water, and went over to sit by Ryler in her slightly buzzed state. "Hey you," she mumbled as she plopped down on the barstool as her head began to swim. "Your new girl's a bitch," she said bluntly

Ryler smiled at his new company. "You should know better than anyone that she isn't _my girl_," he said, by way of greeting, taking a sip of his scotch. "But, then again, your bartender isn't that great; you could do better than that."

Skyee snorted a laugh, quite unladylike, "Believe me, I know," she sighed. "He's not _mine_; he's a friend of my brothers, but he's cute," she shrugged.

"Good, glad you understand that now," Ryler clipped, finishing off his scotch as the bartender Skyee said was cute came around to refill his drink. As he walked away, Ryler turned to look at Skyee, "He doesn't really seem like your type," he stated bluntly.

"Oh really?" Skyee questioned. "What exactly is my type then?" she asked scooting closer to him and making her eyes a sultry squint.

"Me," Ryler smirked, flipping his hair out of his eyes with a smug look on his face because he knew Skyee couldn't deny it.

"That's funny that you _think _that," Skyee smirked as her stomach filled with butterflies.

"How is it funny?" Ryler questioned raising his eyebrows, looking right into Skyee's eyes, giving her a smoldering look.

"It's funny because about four hours ago, you stormed out of my room as we were calling each other names," Skyee said reaching over and pushing a stray curl out of Ryler's green eyes letting her finger tips dust over his face even after the curl was tucked away.

The smug smirk on Ryler's face disappeared almost instantly, "It was longer than four hours ago," he stated dully, the light that had slowly began to burn in his eyes burning out. "And," Ryler added factually in a snipped sort of way, "I believe you kicked me out of your room."

"Well, I'm sorry," Skyee said dropping her hand from Ryler's face and into her lap and her full mouth that had been pulled up into a smirk fell instantly into a full on pout. "I guess, I just, I don't know," she sighed. "I'm sorry," she repeated looking down at her hands that were resting on her bare thighs where her red dress had ridden up.

"Sorry is just an empty word," Ryler stated dryly. "Besides, it doesn't matter, it's in the past," he smiled, taking a small sip of his drink. Ryler gently let his hand trace Skyee's fingertips, "I don't care, I'm used to fighting," he said honestly, giving her a weak smile.

"Well, I don't like fighting," Skyee said looking down at Ryler's hand on hers. "How about we just forget about it?" she asked hopeful as she grabbed Ryler's fingers with her own.

"That sounds fine by me," he stated, squeezing Skyee's hand reassuringly.

"Good," Skyee smiled brightly. "Want to get out of here?" she asked still smiling her dimpled grin. She noticed that Leda was looking at them from the dance floor with unbelieving eyes.

Ryler raised his eyebrows, "Won't your little girl posse rip my dick off if I steal you away?" he questioned, not really wanting to have to go to the emergency room to get his favorite appendage reattached. Although Ryler wasn't going to lie, he wouldn't mind leaving and going to hang out with Skyee privately.

Skyee laughed a small giggle, "It's a possibility," she smirked, "But, I'd protect you," she winked.

Ryler let out a loud peel of laughter. "You wouldn't be able to fend off those girls if you tried," he smiled, "But thank you for saying you would."

"Yeah huh!" Skyee smiled as she dropped Ryler's hand to flex her arm muscles. "I could totally take them and you know it," she giggled, "But, if you'd rather stay here I suppose that's fine," she shrugged as she looked around the club in distaste.

"Those are some nice guns; you've taken a steroids test lately?" Ryler asked. He noticed Skyee's sour expression at the thought of staying at the club, so grabbed her hand again, "Nah, lets leave, I have had my fill of scotch for the night anyway."

"Nah, this is all natural, baby," Skyee smiled. She hopped up and followed Ryler out of the club. "Where would you like to go now?" Skyee asked as she looked around the crowded New York street. She smiled as she took in her surrounding happy to be home just for a night.

Ryler rolled his eyes, "That's exactly what Alex Rodriguez said, baby," he mocked. Ryler breathed in the thick smog that was New York air and shrugged his shoulders, "Do you wanna take a walk or are those death traps to much?" Ryler asked pointing down at Skyee's shoes.

"These," Skyee said looking down at her 3" heels, "Are nothing," she smiled giving Ryler's hand a squeeze. "Follow me," she said leading him down the sidewalk.

Ryler smirked, "I would hate to see something then," he joked as he began walking up the street towards an undecided destination. However, with Skyee as his tour guide he'd go just about anywhere. He was done lying to himself; he needed Skyee Fairchild. She was perfect for him; she was his opposite. She was just beautiful.

_**(*)(*)(*)(*)…At Yale University…(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

After exiting Billings, Noelle Lange quickly called a for a town car to pick her up and take her to New Haven, Connecticut. She listened to her iPhone the entire forty-five minute drive, and when she arrived, she paid the driver and tipped him graciously. She stepped onto the plush lawn of Yale University and a small smile lit up her face. Next year she was going to be here too. Weaving her way through the small clusters of students dressed in Polo and Raulph Lauren, she headed in the direction of the dorms. She quickly entered the guys' dormitory and headed up the stairs, hoping that Dash was there; alone.

Noelle was walking around trying to find someone that could tell her where Dash's room was, but none of them seemed like guys that Dash would hang out with. She didn't consider asking any girls; the thought alone made her stomach feel with dread and made her throat go dry. She was about to text Dash, but she saw a familiar face: Zak King. Noelle quickly strutted over to him and let out a killer smile.

"Noelle Lange," he smiled appreciatively. "This is a surprise."

"I don't have time for games today, Zak," Noelle huffed as she tapped her stiletto adorned foot.

"Always business with you," he chided. "How can I be of service?"

"You can tell me where Dash's room is," Noelle said quickly.

"How about I just show you," Zak smirked as he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. Noelle quickly snatched her hand from his and followed him through the maze of hallways.

Just as she was beginning to think that Zak was leading her astray, they stopped in front of a dark wooden door. Noelle saw that the door was slightly ajar, so she peeked through the sliver that was open. She saw that Dash was in the room getting dress. Turning around, she grinned quickly at Zak. "Thanks," she said.

"Anytime Ms. Lange," Zak smirked. "I'll collect my payment later," he winked. Noelle just rolled her eyes and slipped into the room with out a sound. She took a second to take in Dash's naked torso; it was a body she knew as much as her own. Once she had enough just ogling his body, she cleared her throat.

"Hey," she said softly.

Dash heard his door creak open and didn't think anything of it, he just assumed it was his roommate and friend, Zak, coming to make sure he wasn't going to bail on another one of the frat parties again. Pulling on a random shirt, Dash finally turned around once he heard Noelle's soft voice. Seeing her, standing before him, Dash could hardly believe it.

"Umm, erm, hi?" Dash smiled awkwardly, still trying to get over the fact that Noelle was here, at Yale, in his room.

Noelle looked down at her black pumps, and then back at Dash, "Surprise," she said quietly as she flashed a sheepish smile.

"That's for damn sure." Dash stated with a huge grin, regaining speech. "So what are you doing here?" Dash asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," Noelle replied with a strong voice. "Face to face," she added.

Dash nodded, walking over to her and closing the door. "Sit down; do you want anything to drink?" He asked walking over to his mini fridge and getting a beer. Suddenly, he felt the need to get totally shit-faced before talking with Noelle again.

"Um, no," Noelle said plopping down on Dash's bed; she knew it was his because she had had the comforter specially made to look like the bedding they slept under for the first time together. She let her eyes wander to the drink nestled in Dash's hand and she chewed on the inside of her lip. "On second thought, hand me one of those," she said pointing at the amber colored bottle. Dash handed her the still un-opened bottle, then walked back to the fridge and grabbed another bottle, opening it and quickly downing half the drink.

"Thanks," Noelle mumbled while taking a large, unladylike gulp from the bottle.

Finishing off his beer, Dash grabbed another one, completely draining the contents of that bottle too before speaking to Noelle. "What's going on?" Dash asked, sitting down at his desk, turning to look at Noelle. "You look good, by the way." Dash smiled, his mouth filter obviously broken. It was true though. Noelle looked absolutely sinful in a strapless red top, skin tight jeans, and black stilettos. She also smelled delicious. Dash knew instantly that she was wearing the perfume he'd given her; he'd even written his name on the bottle so she knew it was his favorite.

Noelle narrowed her dark eyes slightly at Dash and pursed her lips, "Thanks," she said slowly. She looked at the beer bottles that were accumulating around Dash. "I would tell you, but are you going to remember it later?" she asked icily while raising one of her perfect dark eyebrows.

Dash's smile faltered as he put down his new bottle of beer. "Umm yeah, of course I will." Dash stated, discarding the empty beer bottles around him.

"Okay," Noelle said in a sigh. She shoved her dark hair over her bare shoulder so that it wouldn't hide her face. "I came here to talk about _us_," she said slightly wincing at how cliché it sounded.

Dash smirked hopefully, "And..." Dash trailed off trying to pry the information out of Noelle.

"And, well, I love you, Dash," Noelle said looking down at her hands that were intertwined on top of her jean clad knees. She adverted her gaze to Dash's chocolate brown eyes and brought up one side of her mouth in a half smile. "I want us to be together again," she added hopeful that Dash felt the same way.

Dash quickly walked over to Noelle, kneeling down in front of her, touching Noelle's chin to make her look at him. "I love you too, you sweet girl." Dash smiled, before crashing his lips to Noelle's in a searing kiss.

Noelle wrapped her toned arms around Dash's broad shoulders holding him tightly to her. Three months without him was something she could never endure again. She brought her lips away from his for a moment, "I'm sorry, Dash," she said before molding their lips together again.

Dash pulled away, looking into Noelle' chocolate orbs, smiling. "It's okay, I'm sorry too." He stated sincerely, putting a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

Noelle nodded as she smiled smally. "I love you Dash," she repeated as she placed her hands on either side of his neck brushing her thumbs against his strong jaw line.

"Me too," Dash smiled, giving Noelle a passionate kiss before hearing a loud knock on his door. Groaning he went to go answer it, seeing Zak at the door. "What do you want, King?" Dash asked exasperatedly as Zach pushed his way into the room eyeing Noelle.

"Coming to collect my payment," Zak smirked devilishly, winking at Noelle, "And coming to get you for the party. The brothers thought you might skip out again."

Dash glared at Zak, "What payment are you talking about?" He asked, upset that Zak would interrupt him when Noelle was here.

Noelle rolled her eyes, "Zak, you aren't getting anything from me," she said narrowing her eyes. "He showed me where your room was and thinks I owe him something," she explained to Dash.

"Oh baby," Zak smiled smarmily, walking over towards Noelle, "You do owe me something."

Dash just rolled his eyes at his roommate and friend. "You're such a dick Zak; I'll be there soon." Dash stated, grabbing Zak by the shoulder and shoving him out his door, walking back over to Noelle. "You definitely won't be giving him anything anytime soon." Dash whispered darkly, claming her mouth with his. Noelle moaned into their kiss and raked her nails through Dash's scalp like she knew he loved. Dash hummed into her mouth, suckling on her tongue before pulling away, sadly. "Sorry, I have to go." Dash stated dejectedly. "Wanna come? I'll show you off to all the horny college guys." Dash winked at her.

Noelle pursed her lips together in disappointment. Her and Dash had just gotten back together, and now they were going to a frat party; it wasn't exactly what Noelle had in mind, but she put on a happy face for Dash and nodded. "Sure, that's fine," she grinned forcefully.

"I'm sorry, baby; we only have to stay for a second." Dash smiled, giving Noelle a peck on the lips, before intertwining their hands as he pulled her up into a standing position.

"Okay," Noelle smiled. "'Cause, I was thinking we could come back here and make our relationship official," she said wrapping her arms around his neck crushing her body to his suggestively.

Dash groaned into Noelle's ear, making his _agreement _known. "That sounds like a good idea." He whispered huskily into Noelle's ear.

"Then let's hurry and get this party nonsense over with," Noelle said before she pressed her lips to Dash's for just a second.

Dash smiled goofily as Noelle pulled away from him. Nodding his head, Dash walked out into the narrow hallway to go and find Zach again. "Have I told you how good you look tonight?" Dash whispered in Noelle's ear as they continued walking.

Noelle smiled brightly, "You mentioned it with two beer bottles in your hand," she teased. She knew that the red silk strapless shirt was going to drive Dash wild, and that's why she chose it. "But, thanks," Noelle grinned up at him. "So, what's this party all about?" she questioned. She always liked to be prepared on what to expect before she walked into something.

Dash smiled at Noelle, "Your welcome." But when Noelle mentioned the party, his smile faltered a little. "Zak convinced me to join some frat, it's pathetic really." Dash stated in a monotone.

"Does Zak have that much power over you?" Noelle teased.

"Why of course he does." Dash joked, playing along with Noelle.

"That's sad," Noelle said shaking her head as a small smile appeared on her face.

Dash smirked, giving Noelle's side a squeeze as he wrapped his arm around her. "You love me all submissive and shit," Dash winked one of his chocolate eyes at her.

"Yeah, but I only like you being submissive with _me_," Noelle laughed as she cuddled into his side as they walked.

"I'll be sure to be very attentive." Dash joked, smiling down at the beauty that is Noelle Lange.

"Good boy," Noelle smirked at him with her full lips.

Smirking down at the girl he'd been in love with for years, Dash continued to walk on trying to find his best friend and roommate. Looking around Yale's beautiful campus, Noelle felt a twinge of excitement for the following year when she'd be here with Dash. She smiled smally as they passed several huge oak trees with benches nestled under their low branches. Looking into the distance, Noelle spotted Zak with his arm wrapped around a bleach blonde girl who didn't look like she went to Yale.

"There's Zak," Noelle said to Dash nodding her head in Zak's direction.

Dash looked over to where Noelle was looking and saw Zak and Becca. Looking down at Noelle, he saw a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth, "What are you so smiley about?"

"Well, I was actually thinking of next year," she admitted as they neared the obnoxious but loveable Zak King.

"Over here, beautiful!" Zak yelled toward Dash and Noelle directing it mostly the tall brunette, obviously.

Dash's smile threatened to rip his face in half, that's how big it was. "I'm definitely looking forward to next year." Dash whispered.

"As am I," Noelle smiled back, but her smile didn't stand a chance against Dash's. Once they were beside Zak and his date, Noelle looked him straight in his sea green eyes that were identical to his younger brother's. "Hello, whore."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Zak smiled before turning around and heading toward the party with Becca, his catch of the night, by his side.

Dash rolled his eyes at Zak. "Becca," he called out to the pretty blonde hanging on Zak, "Be careful, don't get any STD's, you seem like a nice person." Dash yelled chuckling at the glare he was receiving from Zak.

Noelle laughed loudly as Zak turned around trying to intimidate Dash with a pathetic glare. Noelle noted how Zak and Zane probably could be twins now that Zane had come out of his awkward phase. "So, how are classes?" Noelle asked trying to make conversation with Dash and ignore Zak's glances at her ass.

"Boring as hell, remind me again why the hell I need to be a lawyer?" Dash asked frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Noelle chuckled despite herself, "But, you have to be a lawyer because your all of your forefathers were lawyers, it's what your family expects from you," she recited the speech she'd heard Dash's dad repeat throughout the years.

Dash grumbled curse words under his breath, but finally nodded his head. "All the normal classes are boring as shit and then everything else is just, ugh!" Dash said still frustrated, he hated that his parents expected him to be something just because they were.

"What do _you _want to major in?" Noelle asked curiously.

"The arts, music specifically," Dash confessed bashfully.

"Really?" Noelle said with bright eyes; she was one of the very few people who knew how talented of a musician Dash was. His guitar playing was beautiful as was his piano. "Dash, you can get a double major, you know that right?"

Dash shrugged indifferently even though the thought had been running around his mind for the past year. However, he was worried about his parents finding out. If they knew Dash was even considering a double major in anything other than law or something of equal importants in the Mccafferty's eyes, they would threaten to disown him. Dash made the mistake in asking his dad once about pursuing music; that conversation ended in his father getting drunk as he complained about a deadbeat, ungrateful son. Dash had never brought this conversation up again.

Sighing to himself, Dash gave up on his depressing thoughts and glanced over at Noelle. She was gazing off into the distance with a small smile on her face while her dark hair whipped around her neck and face; she never made a move to set it back in order. Dash once remembered when they were alone in some far off town, Noelle had been different. She wasn't worried about impressing anyone or layering on her Ice Queen façade. People always asked Dash why he put up with Noelle, and he always told him that he just loved her. They never understood that Noelle wasn't a bitch to him as she sometimes seemed. Noelle was one of the most compassionate and kind people he'd ever met, but she didn't let others see that side of her. She believed it made her look vulnerable.

Keeping his eyes on her, Dash gave Noelle's smaller hand a slight squeeze. She looked up at him with a questioning look in her dark eyes. Reaching her hand up, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "What?" she asked when he never stopped looking at her.

"Nothing," Dash grinned shaking his head. "You were just smiling. Why?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Noelle gave him a small grin, "I don't know; I guess, I'm just happy."

"Well that certainly is a change." Dash smirked, jokingly at Noelle. "I'm happy your happy though." Dash whispered into Noelle's hair.

"I am too," Noelle grinned as she ignored Dash's first comment. "Easton is dreadfully boring without you there," she added.

Dash let out a loud laugh that seemed to echo out over the quiet campus. "Easton was dreadfully boring when I was there." Dash admitted.

"Well, imagine last year but ten times worse," Noelle said with wide dark eyes. "If Reed wasn't there, I would surely go crazy," she sighed.

Dash shuddered at the thought. "I'm sure it can't be that bad," he said trying to reason with Noelle; she tended to be a little melodramatic at times.

"Dash, it's Reed, Gage, Josh, Ivy and I left on campus," Noelle said with a serious look on her face. "It _is _that bad," she said gravely.

Dash's face paled slightly when Noelle mentioned Josh and then Ivy. "How is Hollis anyway?" Dash asked, feigning nonchalance even though he was dying to know how his best friend was doing; Josh hadn't talked to him since the incident last year with Reed.

"I don't know," Noelle shrugged. "I haven't seen him in a while, but last time that I did, he seemed screwed up. I've heard he's stopped taking his medication," she said honestly. "He also found out that Ivy was cheating on him," she said biting her bottom lip.

Dash was silent for a few moments, taking in the new information. There wasn't much he could say without sounding like a pussy-whipped boy. "Wow." Is all Dash could manage to say.

"Yeah," Noelle nodded. "He's completely screwed up now," she repeated. "Reed's not much better, she tried to hide it from me, but she's still totally in love with him. However, instead of acting totally crazy like Josh, she acts like an Ice Queen. She just stones up."

Dash wanted so badly to say that Noelle did the same thing, but he held his tongue, no need to start a fight or anything. Instead he nodded along with her as she talked. Off in the distance, Dash could smell a fire burning and hear the hooting and hollering of his frat brothers. Any other time, he'd be thrilled to be out here, but with Noelle by his side, he wanted nothing more than to rush her back to his dorm room and have his way with her. However, if he skipped out on this party, Zak would drag him out of bed naked or not.

"It's my fault you know." Dash blurted out, "Don't tell me any different; I know you feel the same way," Dash sighed feeling awful for making his best friend and his girlfriend's best friend miserable.

"It's not entirely your fault, Dash," Noelle said. "Sure, a fourth of it is, but not all of it. I think each of us has a hand in this situation," she said as she ran a hand through her long dark hair.

"Don't try and take the blame, please." Dash whispered looking into Noelle's dark eyes. "It's my fault Reed and Josh aren't happy right now and that bitch Sabine's," Dash seethed her name.

"It's a little bit of my fault," Noelle retorted. "If I hadn't broken up with you, you wouldn't have had a little infatuation with Reed," she mused. "So, technically, it's my fault, and Sabine's, and, hey, let's throw Arianna into the mix; she started everything in the first place," Noelle said throwing her hands up.

Dash cracked a smile when Noelle finished her rant; she was rather cute when she was trying to prove a point. "No, no it's not," Dash whispered.

"Think about it Dash," Noelle sighed. "It kind of is," she said crossing one of her arms around her chest and grabbing onto her other arm's elbow.

"I refuse," Dash said stubbornly, turning and mirroring Noelle's pose.

"Then you refuse to see reality," Noelle said releasing her elbow and facing forward.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the walk; it wasn't until they were at the party for Phi Sigma Kappa house when Dash spoke again, and it was only to introduce Noelle to all of the fellow members. He was ready to get back to his room as soon as possible, and seeing all the other guys drool over Noelle wasn't helping. It was making him possessive and horny, not a good combination. Dash led Noelle over to the ice chests and lifted out a Corona for himself and a Miller Lite for Noelle knowing it was her favorite.

"Hey, Dash," some girl smiled as she passed him. Noelle turned around quickly and assessed her. She was cute, but you could tell she got around. She had a hickey the size of a golf ball on her neck; she'd obviously tried to poorly cover it with her bleach blonde hair. Noelle had a feeling that the girl wanted it to be shown. Both the hickey and her bodaciously large chest were poorly concealed. It instantly made Noelle wonder what Dash had done on their three month break.

Seeing Noelle defensive expression, Dash placed a hand on her shoulder and put his lips right next to her ear, "Calm down; that girl's a slut, Elle. She gets around, but not with me," he whispered to her before kissing her temple.

"Good. Because what they probably have gets around too," Noelle smarted before taking a small swig of her beer.

Dash laughed at Noelle's stinging remark. "That is very true; always get tested after one of those girls warms your bed." He smiled brightly winking at Noelle. Seeing her barely touch her beloved beer, Dash became a bit worried. "What's wrong? Here I thought you used to be such a heavy weight." Dash winked, trying to keep the mood light. He didn't want to think about their previous conversation right now, besides, he had to act happy if he wanted to get into the frat officially; right now, he was just a pledge that they favored.

"Don't worry about it," Noelle said trying to act bubbly along with Dash. She took a huge gulp of her beer to pacify him and plastered on a smile.

Instantly reading through her fake smile, Dash grasped her smaller hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze; she returned the gesture. Dash steered Noelle away from the drinks; he knew she would drink sometimes when she was stressed about certain things. He was already bored of this party. Normally, he would be getting plastered right now, but not tonight; Noelle was here and he wanted to be sober when they had sex for the first time in months.

"What are you thinking about, Elle?" Dash asked her.

"Next year," she answered grinning up at him fondly.

"Really?" Dash chuckled. "College really isn't that grand."

"Better than high school, babe," Noelle deadpanned.

"True," he surrendered. "Maybe I should take the rest of the year off, hang out, and that way we can start here together in the fall," Dash offered; he really didn't want to be here unless Noelle was here anyway.

"Your dad would disown you and you know it," Noelle sighed wishing, selfishly, that he could.

Dash shrugged, "You never know until you try. Besides, would it really be the worse thing if I ended up a working class man?" Dash asked Noelle; he always wondered if the only reason Noelle even gave him the time of day was because he was rich.

"It wouldn't be totally horrible," Noelle shrugged nonchalantly. "Could you make it as a Blue Collared worker though?" she asked him curiously.

"Of course I could." Dash said, jutting out his chest making his perfectly sculpted, Abercrombie worthy muscles stick out even more.

Noelle slap his chest to make him stop puffing it out like a gorilla and said, "I didn't mean physically; I meant mentally."

"What's the difference anyway? White collar people work too, and they both have to be mentally stable." Dash said, realizing he didn't know any Blue Collar workers. "I bet I could," he decided.

"Yeah, but you have to constantly think about money and how you're going to pay the bills and shit," Noelle said taking another swig of her beer.

"In that case, maybe I need a little perspective. When was the last time you had to worry about money, or anything?" Dash asked Noelle as he took a swig of his beer. "I'm going to call my father and tell him I'm taking a year off of school to go travel around Europe, wait for you." Dash nodded his head once, in a final tone.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're going to travel to Europe all this year, so that next year we can spend more time together?" Noelle said confused. "If you stayed in school, we'd see each other more often," she reasoned.

"Well I probably wouldn't travel Europe; I would get a job at some crappy restaurant, along with a crappy apartment and see what it's like to be a blue collared worker," Dash smiled, "That way on weekends we could hang out at my apartment and not worry for a few hours. Let me realize what _I _want out of life," Dash said speaking with such conviction in his voice, Noelle had to smile at his passion.

"Alright," Noelle nodded interested about how this whole plan was going to work out. "It sounds like you have it all figured out, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support you," she smiled rubbing her free hand up and down Dash's arm.

"I'm glad I have your support on this." Dash smiled, intertwining their fingers and giving her hand a squeeze.

"You're welcome," Noelle said as she reached up slightly to place a kiss on Dash's plump lips.

Dash put his hand on the back of Noelle's neck to keep her from moving away. Groaning into the kiss, Dash pulled away to whisper huskily, "Want to get out of here?"

"I've been ready since we arrived," Noelle smiled saucily at him. "But what about your frat brothers or whatever?"

"I think they understand." Dash smiled, nodding his head in the direction of the boys that were pretending not to gawk at her. Pulling Noelle back along the path, Dash could barely keep his hands to himself.

"Good," Noelle smiled as she followed behind Dash moaning every time he touched her in a sensual way. She'd missed the way his hands felt on her body so much in the three months they were apart.

Halfway back to Dash's dorm, he couldn't take Noelle's moaning anymore; tugging her behind a large tree, Dash pinned her against the tree and attacked her mouth with his. Noelle giggled slightly thinking about how they were acting like little freshmen back in high school. None the less, Noelle kissed Dash back fiercely and tangled her hands in his thick blonde hair tugging at it slightly. She was rewarded when Dash's hands lifted up her shirt as they glided against her stomach achingly slow.

All of a sudden, Dash's hands were everywhere at once; he couldn't seem to get enough of Noelle, pulling her hair so he could get better access to Noelle's neck he muttered, "God, I missed you so much." He didn't get a verbal response from Noelle, only an animalistic groan that erupted from her body. "We shouldn't be doing this here," he whispered, his voice low and gritty.

"Why? Location has never stopped us before," Noelle huffed before leaning into Dash's neck and sucking on the soft skin there; she knew that drove him up a wall.

Dash groaned quietly as Noelle suckled on his neck, as he was about to respond, her phone started ringing, begrudgingly pulling himself away, Dash looked at Noelle, giving her a serious look. "You should answer that." He said, putting a safe distance between them.

Noelle let out a huff of annoyance as she pulled her phone out. She saw Reed's face and name plastered against the screen, but she decided that Dash was more important tonight; she pushed the ignore button letting it go to voice mail. If it was an emergency, Reed would call back a thousand more times, and then Noelle would answer. Right now, however, was all about her and Dash.

"Noelle," Dash said giving her a look, "Call her back; it might be important."

"She's fine," Noelle said. "I'll see her later on tonight. Dash, I have to go back to Easton, like, tonight," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No," Dash whined, pulling Noelle towards his dorm room. He had a complete change of heart now, "Stay the night," he whispered, pulling Noelle close and sucking on the shell of her ear.

"I'd like to," Noelle moaned slightly. "But, soccer and lacrosse practice starts tomorrow; I'm captain, and I have to be there," she said sadly. "Plus, I'll need to go check on Reed, I'm sure."

"Reed will be fine until tomorrow afternoon, please, stay." Dash begged, jutting out his full bottom lip in a pout. "I'll call the school pretending to be your father, I'll say that you had to have dinner with me last night, and I refused to let you drive home because it was too late," Dash said, trailing kisses up and down Noelle's neck, trying to persuade her.

"You're not going to let me go regardless of what I want anyways," Noelle sighed. "I might as well stay then," she smiled leaning into his touch.

Dash pulled away from Noelle's neck, looking into her large, dark eyes. "Well if you really wanted to go check on Glass-licker and sports teams, I would let you go." Dash said, trying to contain his sigh of disappointment.

"They're all big girls," Noelle smiled. "Besides, I've missed you too much," she said before attacking his lips with her own.

"Good answer," Dash mumbled against Noelle's lips as he pulled them in the door of his dorm, coming into the hallway. "I've missed you too," he sighed, happy to have Noelle with him again, kissing him, caressing him. It was bliss.

Half stumbling and half walking up to Dash's room, Noelle continued to trail her hands over Dash's beautifully sculpted body. She caressed his neck, hair, shoulder, arms, chest, and everything she could reach. Once they reached his door, Dash was having a hard time getting his key into the slot; Noelle was to distracting. Instead, he just put the key away and pushed her up against his dorm room door and attacked her lips, caressing her body with his.

Noelle released a sultry moan into Dash's mouth as she pushed her body against his a bit roughly. Pulling her mouth away from his, she placed her lips beside his ear, "We need to get into your room now, or I'm going to jump your bones in the hallway," she whispered huskily.

Dash nodded his head, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. "Stop distracting me," Dash mumbled gruffly taking out his room key again to try and get the door unlocked.

"Is that a complaint, Dash?" Noelle grinned seductively at him before leaning over and placing an open mouth kiss on his neck.

Dash smirked, finally getting the key in the lock and unlocking the dorm. "Of course it was," Dash winked at her before pulling Noelle inside the dorm room and closing the door before giving her a passionate kiss. "Does that squelch your insecurities?"

"What insecurities?" Noelle asked breathily as she raked her nails through Dash's thick, blonde mane.

Smiling, Dash pulled Noelle's hair to one side beginning to kiss her neck. Smiling back, Noelle melted into Dash's body letting out a soft moan as his actions. Dash's glided from her bare shoulders, down her spine, over her hips, and finally settling firmly on her ass pulling her closer to him. Slowly, Dash moved Noelle towards his bed. Once her knees hit the mattress, his hands slid back up her body to rest on her back as he slowly laid her down. Pulling Dash down with her, Noelle relaxed into the mattress as Dash's body encased hers. She gently pulled his face from her neck and molded her lips against his sucking his plump bottom lip into her mouth.

Dash groaned into Noelle's mouth, biting and sucking her lips. "Why did we wait so long to talk?" Dash moaned.

"'Cause we're stupid," Noelle sighed out while running her fingers across Dash's slightly stubbled face.

"Damn right," Dash husked out, grabbing Noelle's hands off his face, encasing them in his larger hand. Bending down, Dash slipped between Noelle's legs, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Noelle moaned against Dash's mouth and arched her back so that her breasts where pushing against his chest firmly. Dash raked his fingers through Noelle's long dark hair smiling happily against her lips. There were so many nights he would dream about her body against his, but he always woke up to utter disappointment. He prayed to God that this was real and not another one of his dreams. If it were, he would surely die tonight. Waking him up from his internal prayers, Noelle's released Dash's hands and placed hers at his neck. She slowly trailed them down his spine adding just a slight pressure to them. Once she got to the hem of his shirt, she slipped her hands under the cotton garment and dusted her finger tips over his heated skin.

Dash pulled away quickly discarding his shirt. "This has to go," Dash husked out as he pulled the zipper down on her top teasingly slow.

Once he'd removed the now offensive garment, he could fully see what Noelle had been wearing underneath the tantalizingly sexy top. It was none other than the black lace La Perla strapless bra he'd gotten for her for her birthday last year. Dash let a smile break across his face as he saw Noelle's expensive lingerie clad chest. He smiled; because when coming here, Noelle had an agenda, and he was truly happy that Noelle had come to get back together with him, that is was her plan all along.

Feeling Dash's gaze on her body, Noelle looked up to see his smiling face; she grinned back a bit confused, "What are you smiling about?" She whispered in his ear while wrapping her arms tightly around his neck pulling her body against his; skin touching skin.

Dash just smiled wider as he leaned down to kiss Noelle's forehead. Wrapping his arms around Noelle, Dash whispered, "Nothing, I'm just happy you are here, Elle," he whispered back.

"Me too," Noelle whispered sweetly kissing Dash's bottom lip softly as she played with the soft hair that was resting against his neck.

As Noelle was pulling away, Dash pulled her neck up towards his, so he could suck in her bottom lip, biting it lightly, and then soothing it with his tongue. Noelle released a raspy moan into Dash's mouth as she raked her fingers across his bare back. Dash loved the pleasure/pain that Noelle's nails inflicted on his back. Letting out a breathless groan, Dash bucked up into Noelle. Digging her fingers harder into his back as his hardness touched her most sensitive spot through her jeans, Noelle let out a slight whimper. She arched her back up pushing her breasts, ribs, and flat toned stomach into Dash's hard muscled chest as she grinded her hips against his.

Noelle decided she was tired of all this foreplay; she wanted all of Dash now. Reaching down to his jeans, Noelle unbuttoned them and tried pushing them down with her feet, "Those have got to go," she husked out unbuttoning her own jeans and shimming out of them.

Dash sat up, quickly pulling his jeans down past his ankles, and then kicking them off. Watching fascinatingly, Dash became mesmerized by Noelle and the way she moved her body. She was taking advantage of Dash's sitting position and pushed him back so that she was lying on top of him and grinding her hips into his. She trailed her hands up his abdomen and kissed his lips forcefully. Gliding her hands back down his stomach, she played around the band of his boxers tauntingly as a teasing smile took over her face.

Dash's breathing hitched slightly when Noelle was on top of him, he couldn't handle it without practically exploding. Holding her hips in place, Dash bucked up into Noelle, before pulling away and starting the process all over again. Noelle continued to meet Dash's thrusts with her own, but before she could get too lost in the feeling clenching in her stomach, she pulled away looking deeply into Dash's eyes. "I want you inside of me; now," she whispered seductively yet lovingly. Unclasping her bra and tossing it onto the floor, she tangled her hands in Dash's blond hair before kissing him again.

Dash complied with Noelle's request almost immediately; ripping off a tiny piece of fabric Noelle called underwear. He laid her back down into the mattress and lovingly stroked down her arms and stomach. Giving her a steaming kiss, Dash removed his remaining undergarment before giving into Noelle. He made love to her gently showing her just how much he loved and adored her. He stoked her face and smoothed her hair back as he whispered "I love you," over and over again.

Later that night, they lay together in Dash's tiny bed wrapped up in his sheets. Dash had Noelle's chest pulled tightly against his as he caressed her bare back softly. Her arms were wrapped lazily around his waist and neck. Dash nuzzled his face into Noelle's hair as he tried to memorize the feel of her body against his knowing that she would have to leave in the morning. He tried not to think about though.

Not knowing if Noelle was fully asleep or not, Dash whispered a low, "I love you, Noelle."

Dreamily, she responded with, "Always, Dash," before she finally fell asleep.

Dash's hold on her tightened slightly as she fell asleep; he wanted her as close as possible to him. _Always_. He smiled to himself as he sent up a thankful prayer. Closing his chocolate eyes, Dash kissed Noelle head before falling asleep with her securely cocooned in his arms for the night. For the first time in three months, both Noelle and Dash slept without any aid from pills or liquid encouragement. They fell asleep happily and in love.

_**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**_

_**So, so sorry for the late update guys! I had three weeks packed with vacations. And, unfortunately, when I got back home, I lost a close friend of mine to leukemia. For any of my readers who have experienced the pain of loosing someone to cancer or to anything in general, I can fully emphasize with you. Just know that my heart goes out to both you and your loved one's family. Thank you all who still stick around to read this! It means the world to me. So, stop by and leave a review. Tell me what you love, what you hate, and what you'd like to see. Your opinions truly matter to me, loves(:**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Nicole. I love you so much, sweetie. I'll see you one day in Heaven. Until then, you have my love.**_

_**The title of this chapter means "Jealously and Love" in Italian.**_

_**Be sure to check out my profile for this chapter's outfits and also check the character link for Leda and Jett's collage. All of the beautiful POLYVORE sets are made possible for the wonderful ZaideeLou who has become a personal friend of mine.**_


	8. Ciao Mi Bellas

Hello my readers. Wow, I cannot believe all that has happened in these last few weeks. I didn't want to say anything in the last chapter because I wasn't sure, but now I know. It feels weird to say it, but I can no longer write this; I have more important things to take care of. My mom has cancer, and at the moment, she needs to be my main focus. I feel so horrible about this, but it has to be done; my mom means everything to me.

I appreciate all the support I was given, and I know that I will always remember the encouragement. Maybe, when my mom is in remission, I could continue the story, but I know that right now, it's not an option. I really wanted so much for this, but things happen. I know that God is going to take care of my mom; there's no doubt in my mind. I ask that you all keep her in your prayers.

I've made many new friends on this site, especially the wonderful _Zaidee Lou_. She truly has helped me so much with inspiration and making all of the beautiful Polyvore sets. With much persuasion, I've convinced her to write a few one-shots from time to time. She's a stubborn thing, but she finally agreed with the condition that they be uploaded through both of our accounts, and I beta them. She claims to be a terrible writer, but she doesn't know what she's talking about. She's going to kill me for saying this, but she wrote half of the story with me, and I couldn't have made it this far without her.

I also want to thank _Glyndewar_ for the constant support you've always given me. To _Meg Nik, _thank you so muchfor continuously telling me how well I was portraying your original character. To _Irrevocably Ives_, I send my gratitude your way for allowing me to use your forum as inspiration and more often than not, a cheat sheet. _Reagan17_, for a while there you kept me on my toes and pushed me to write faster, and I appreciate that so very, very much. To all the anonymous reviewers, I wish I could send you all a PM telling you how grateful I am, but, alas, I cannot.

Like I mentioned above, _Zaidee Lou, _will be writing a couple of one-shots about the story. They will be posted on both her and my account. The name will reflect the original title, so it won't be too confusing. So, with that, I must bid you all _adieu_.

Thank you all so, so much for the support, prayers, and kind words. I'll miss it, but until then...

-Zepplyn May King


End file.
